Girls und panzer: The way of a mixed art
by yuki kazuhiko
Summary: Girls und panzer: The way of mixed art is based on the real plot of Girls und panzer anime with a slight modification to the story; what if boys joined the female 'sport'. The story itself retain the original storyline of the original anime, albeit some setting changes, character addition, and newer and more historical-based tank;with both me and in collaboration with Fuji92.
1. Kapitel 1: I'll join Sensha-do

Girls und panzer anime produced by Actas and its crew. Canon character's right belong to its original ownerships, while the original character added to the story belonged to its respectful author( both me and in collaboration with Fuji92)

**Kapitel 1: I'll join Sensha-do**

The panzer III slid from the cliff, into the river. Miho could only watch her teammate fall down to the river as the Pravda tank in front of them fired their gun to her Tiger I tank. Out of her spontaneous reaction, Miho jumped off from her flag tank and dived into the river, helping her teammate. Her dream was interrupted by the alarm clock ringing, waking her up from her sleep, she fall from her bed and pushed the alarm off.

Tidying her bed, she opened her pajamas, with hesitation at first, and reminded of something.

"owh yeah….I'm not at home anymore!" she said to herself with high spirit enthusiasm.

Finished dressing her school uniform, she picked her bag and left her room, to the school. As she closed the door and continue walking away, she's almost forgot to check the door whether it's locked or not. Satisfied checking the door, she kept walking down to the stair and walked pass her neighbor.

On the sidewalk, she smiled as she walked past the bakery shop, looking into the bread served by the baker.

"Ah… good… the smell of freshly baked bread!" she said to herself again, imagining the bread in her mind. She then passed another shop; grocery store, while she turned to the left junction.

"We don't have this kind of store back home." said Miho while still walking. She accidentally hit the Electric pole without noticing it.

Looking at the Ankou sign posted to the pole, she stared it for a while, she then said " it's both ugly and cute!"

"What are you going to eat this lunch?" one of the student passed her said to her boyfriend.

"It's a secret for us" replied the boy next to her as both of them walked together.

"I bet it's your favorite again" the girl laughed.

Looking at the couple, Miho smiled and continue walking to the school. It was 2 weeks before Miho entered Ooarai, the school suddenly changed its rule from all girl school into mixed boys and girls school for no reason. There's a lot of question rise after these action was taken to the school, but later the citizen accept it and the first boy student batch arrived 3 days ago; mostly from rich or influenced family.

* * *

After finishing their studies, it's time for recess, and the other student left the class for lunch. Miho on the other hand, is busy putting her notes and pen to the bag. She accidentally dropped one of her pen. Trying to pick it up, she bumped the table, the ruler and eraser fall from the table, which Miho bumped the table again, her stationery set dropped from the table too. Finished tidying her stationery, she sat on her chair, glaring to her table as if she was thinking of something.

"Hello there friend, wanna eat together?" someone asked her. Miho then looked to her back and finds out two girls standing at her back. Surprised, Miho quickly get up from her chair and stand directly in front of them.

"Come on Saori, You're startling Nishizumi" said Hana.

"Ah… sorry sorry" Saori apologized.

"Now let me ask properly, would you like to join us for lunch?" Hana asked Miho politely.

"Me!? Join you?" Miho asked them, startled. Saori and Hana nodded their head.

At the mess hall, Miho, Hana, and Saori lined up to wait their turn for lunch. Moving slowly, Miho stare the food in front of her, imagining the delicacy and greatness of the food's flavor. she could see the other student; both boys and girls already eating their lunch at their table.

"We picked a girl up!" said Saori with exciting tone in her voice.

"We've wanted to talk to you for a while" said Hana to Miho.

"What!? Really?" Miho startled again.

"you're so air-headed and amusing, it seemed a great idea" said Saori.

"A-Amusing?" said Miho.

"Yep" Saori and Hana both replied.

"Hey, I'm…" Just before Saori could introduce her, Miho talked first.

"Takebe Saori, Born at 22nd of June" said Miho. "You're Isuzu Hana, born at 16th of December" she add.

"Right" Hana replied, smiling to Miho.

"Wow, You even remember our birthday!" Saori was excited , finding out she knows her birthdate.

"Yeah, I checked the class register so I'd know once I make some friends" Miho explained to them.

"Isn't Nishizumi a peculiar one?" said Saori."Ah, exactly, can I call you by your first name?"

"Miho…" said Hana.

"Wow, it's so friendly!" said Miho, with her cheek blushed out of excitement. Picking up her tray full of lunch, she spin around from excitement, almost letting her lunch fall to the floor, before Saori and Hana hold her back.

"I'm so happy I made some friend today" said Miho, finding the right spot for them."I moved to Ooarai alone"

"I see… Life is strange, like a long drawn-out love triangles or you've been turned down before you've confessed or the guy you're dating has four other affairs" said Saori to her while mixing the soy sauce to her lunch.

"Did something happen to your family?" Hana asked her."Maybe a quarrel or some unforeseen inheritance?" Hana asked Miho why she left her family.

"That's not really…"

"Did your family get a different job?" Saori asked her.

Watching Miho couldn't answer the question, Hana proceed talking to her. "Anyway, let's eat before it gets cold" she said to them.

* * *

"Aren't we manipulating the information here?" said Momo with a worried tone over her words.

"You worrying too much Momo-chan~ just relax yourself and trust me on this 'kay?" Anzu casually replied as she eats her...dried sweet potatoes which honestly...find it weird that some people still like that delicacy.

Anzu then calmly said, "Even if we changed our school status and opened school registration to the boys, the funds we received its still not enough to maintain this ship. So this is the only way for us if we want to stay on this ship."

"I hope what you're doing is right President." Momo said as she fixes her eyeglasses before she continued, "Besides, is it really legal to open the registration of this class to boys? I thought it's an all Woman's sport."

Anzu grinned and pulled out a certain rulebook and wave it at Momo's face, "I've read the content and it doesn't specifically said on boys are banned from it. So there'll be no problem with it...besides, it'll certainly make us well known afterwards for introducing the boys... besides, how many men sport played by women?" Anzu said confidently.

Momo sighed as she looked at the Student Council President, "For the good of this school...I hope so."

Meanwhile after finishing their lunch, Miho and her new friend went back to the classroom, On her way, she bumped with Shirayuki, who was leaning against the wall, thinking of something.

"Watch it!" Shirayuki exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" Miho apologized to Shirayuki.

"It's not enough for apologizing, girl" said Shirayuki.

"There there, calm down Shirayuki, she wasn't intentionally do that to you, right?" said Natsumi, Shirayuki's closest friend.

"Sorry, sorry" Miho apologized again.

"Next time it would be my fist you're after" Shirayuki taunted her.

"Come on Shirayuki-san, it's not like it will kill you or something" said a boy who are approaching Shirayuki with another boy next to him.

"Yeah, at least it's not the same thing I did to you yesterday" said the other boy to Shirayuki.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND STAY AWAY FROM ME TAKAYAMA! HIDEKI!" said Shirayuki to both of the boys who's name is Hiroshi Takayama and Itou Hideki, both are in the same class as Miho are.

"Sorry Shirayuki, it was an accident…" said Hana, apologizing to Shirayuki.

"Come Miho… lets go" Saori pulled her arm, back to her class.

But before Miho, Saori and Hana entered the class, the boys talk to them, "Don't take what happened today personally okay, she's just like that all the time. I'm Hiroshi Takayama and this is my friend, Itou Hideki."

"Yo" the boy named Itou Hideki casually replied.

"Well, we're better go back to our seats. Nice to meet you...uh..." Hiroshi forgot the name of this new transfer student although he could tell that these girl is cute in her own way.

"Miho Nishizumi. Nice to meet you too." Miho bowed at the young boy after introducing herself.

Hiroshi flustered after the girl he now knew as Miho Nishizumi bowed to him and he immediately wave his hand, "P-Please don't bother to bow at me. It's a pleasure to meet you." He then grabbed his partner Itou who's clearly grinned at him and said, "C-Come On! let's go to our seats!" as he began to drag his friend back to their respective seats.

"Come, let's get back to our seats, class is going to start soon..."said Natsumi, pulling Shirayuki with her to the class.

"What wrong with her earlier? It's like was worried about something" Miho puzzled by what happened earlier, sitting at her desk.

"Shirayuki-san was the former president of badminton for girls club" said Saori.

"Former?" Miho asked again.

"Her club was disbanded, along with the other club too" said hana.

"so that's why she was mad at me earlier…" said Miho.

"Nah, Shirayuki-san considered as one of the toughest girl in this school, if she can join the wrestling club..her temper is uncontrollable" said Saori, joking to them.

"Why do their club disbanded?" Miho asked again as its wierd for a school to disband the clubs.

"that… we're not sure actually" Hana replied.

"by the way Miho…" Saori called her.

"Yes, what is it Saori-san?" Miho asked her.

"Want to hang out after school?" Saori asked Miho.

"What? Hangout? It's like in a girls high school" said Miho.

"But you are…except that this school changed its status" said Hana.

"You know, I've got something to talk about" said Saori. Miho wondered what do she ask to her.

"It's been a problem for me" said Saori "I'm a bit of 'schlampe'"

"That problem again?" said Hana, expecting from Saori's word.

"A lot of guys are greeting me lately. What should I do?" Saori asked Miho for advice.

"A lot?" Miho wondered what she really ment.

"I mean, they're just from the neighborhood and in our schools, every morning they greet me with 'good morning' or 'how's it going?' from it" Saori continued.

"Like I've been telling you, those are just greetings." said Hana.

"but I'm sure they have a crush on me" said Saori .

"Takebe-san, you're always so bright and easy to approach. Maybe that's why they want to be your friend" said Miho to her. Saori only blushed her cheeks as she watch Miho smiled to her.

"I think it's a good thing if you can make friends quickly" Miho continued her words "I was so happy today when you called out to me, I thought I'd made a wonderful friend"

"You're great yourself, Nishizumi-san" Hana applauded her.

"What? No! icht nein! You're always so calm and strong, and also so mature..." said Miho to Hana "I'm so jealous "

"I'm told so often that I'm too stiff…" Hana explained.

"Is it?" Saori said to her.

"At my last school, they would always get upset and tell me not to rely on them " said Miho to them. " I wonder what I have to do to be more like you"

"Maybe it's because I've been doing flower arrangement forever" said Hana.

"That's wonderful!" said Miho, applauding her "'I've always want to try that… it's nice to be girly and beautiful"

"Thanks for being my friend" Miho thanked both Saori and Hana for being her friend.

"The honor is ours" Saori and Hana replied. Just then, the student council president, Anzu Kadotani, along with her assistant Momo and Yuzu.

At the same time, the boys in Miho's class also noticed the Student Council trio arrived at their class which caused them to wonder what are they up too this time.

"Oh great, the Dried Potato President and her entourage has arrived." Itou said nonchalantly after looking at the trio.

Hiroshi also noticed their arrivals and look at his partner, "Oi, did you do something bad in this school again? Last time I check you're nearly being reprimanded by them for messing with the Headmaster's car."

Itou give Hiroshi an annoyed look, "What makes you think of that? I am with you all day remember?"

Hiroshi nodded and said sorry to his partner before he turns to look at the Student Council trio and noticed that they didn't look at everyone except for the new girl who just got transferred here.

"What are they want with her?" Hiroshi thought as he looked at Nishizumi Miho before realized something.

"Itou...Nishizumi Miho...she seems familiar..." Hiroshi whispered to his best friend.

Itou heard his whisper then take a glance at Miho who still staring at the three Student Council and then back to Hiroshi again, "Wait...now you mentioned it, I heard that the famed Black Forest Academy head is a Nishizumi too but that's me-Oh Shit...is it her!?"

Hiroshi nodded as he turned to see Miho, "There is no doubt about it...I guess we need to investigate this matter."

"The president" said one of the student.

"What's the student council doing here?" said one of the boys. Momo then pointed her fingers to Miho, telling Anzu it's her.

"Hey Nishizumi!" Anzu called her.

"uhm, me?" Miho replied.

"She's the student council president… there's also the vice president and the public relations rep." Saori explain to Miho. Anzu, Momo and Yuzu then came near Miho's desk.

"We've got a little business to discuss" said Momo to Miho.

"Wha…" Miho could only stare them indirectly as Momo glares to her eyes.

"We've got trial week right now, so take up the sensha-do, got it?" Anzu said to her.

"Uhm… I'm fairly sure this school doesn't have sensha-do on its curriculum" said Miho, feeling awkward by her situation right now.

"It's being brought back starting this year" Momo explained to her.

"I specifically came her thinking it wouldn't have any tank" Miho continued her words.

"Well, isn't this your fate!" Anzu exclaimed to her with excited voice.

"If it's trial week, can't I choose it myself?" Miho pleaded to her.

"Thanks for picking it!" Anzu then make the final decision, forcing her to take the sensha-do, patting her back., before leaving Miho standing motionlessly. Motionlessly she glare, she kept thinking of the same thing that bothering her since the start; she was forced to take sensha-do without even given the chance to spoke her rights. Unable to think any further, she sat back to her chair, thinking aimlessly while staring to the front, as if she was possessed by something.

"Now for the next question... Nishizumi?" the teacher called her.

"Miho" Saori called her, snapping her back to reality.

"Are you okay Nishizumi? are you sick?" Tthe teacher asked her, worried if she was sick or something. "If you're not well, go to the infarmy, rest for a while"

Miho then rose from her chair, still thinking everything besides the reality, and walked away from the class, to the infarmy, passing Saori and Hana.

"Teacher, my stomach hurts!" exclaimed Saori.

"I've got a chronic disease" said Hana to her teacher. Itou and Hiroshi could only watch them with in ther head thinking what really happened earler between Miho and the student council.

Seeing the three girls left the classroom, Hiroshi became more suspicious after looking at Miho's reaction in class. He might assumed this is something to do with the Student Council since he noticed Miho acting like that after the meeting with Anzu.

"I got a feeling that this has something to do with the Student Council..." Hiroshi muttered to his partner who sit beside him.

"Well no shit, considering Miho is the veteran of Tankery...I think this is about a rumor that our school is going to reestablished the Tankery Class." Itou replied which causes Hiroshi's eyebrow wide open. Considering Itou is the Ooarai's number one guy for rumors, he's not surprised about it.

"shut your mouth guys, we're studying here" said Yamata to Hiroshi and Itou.

Hiroshi ignores another female classmate and Shirayuki's club member of the defunct Badminton Club, Yamata and whispers to Itou, "After School, we must investigate this matter...especially why the Student Council wanted to reestablished the Tankery Club."

"Should i tell Shirayuki about this?" Yamata asked Itou.

Itou looked at Yamata and nodded, "Yeah I think you should...but please don't make her do anything stupid like the last time she trashed the Headmaster's room just because your club is disbanded."

Meanwhile at the infirmary, Miho could only lay on the bed; with Saori and Hana next to her.

"Lots of girls seems to be very sick today" said the nurse. "Just get some rest today girls" sfter the nurse left the infarmy, Saori and Hana then came close to Miho's bed and started to asked her question.

"Miho, are you okay?" Saori asked her, worried about her condition. "Just lie down, Miho" she advised her, after seeing her trying to get up from the bed "I'll bring your bag if they evict us" she said to her.

"Thanks" Miho thanked them.

"Just what did the President told you actually?" Hana asked Miho" Tell us if you don't mind"

"She told me that they'll ressurect back the sensha-do" said Miho to them, with Hana staring at her.

"What does it has to do with you?" Hana asked her, puzzled what she really meant with.

"She told me to took the Sensha-do" said Miho.

"What? really?" Hana was surprised by Miho's explanation.

"Uhm... well..."

"Is that sort of harassment? or is it maybe some love-triangle between you and one of the student's council, maybe?" Saori guessed.

"No!" Miho denied it.

"if the thought of taking Sensha-do is bothering you, are you some battle-hardened hero?" Hana asked Miho, smiling carved to her face "You go One-in-one, extorts money, or go on rampage?" she asked more to Miho.

"Not really..." Miho trying to explain the real problem to them.

"so, what is it really?" Saori is getting more puzzled by the situation.

looking to the ceiling while thinking deeply into her mind, she then explains it to them. "You see... my family got a very long history in sensha-do..." she explaines to them, making Saori and Hana impressed.

"ehhh?" Hana impressed by Miho's explanation.

"But none of it was a nice memories..." Miho add."I came to this school becase i want to avoid sensha-do"

"I see..." Hana finally understand what really happened.

"you don't have to take it" said Saori " it's not like all girls have to do sensha-do...even the men are interested to this 'sport' right now" she add.

"If you were against the council for this reason, i will back you up, Miho" said Hana, assuring her.

"Me too" Saori said it too.

"Thanks..." said Miho, thanking them with a smile to her face.

"The lesson is over now...and i just feel it's like heimat over here..." said Hana, hearing the school bell rang.

"Attention students, gather in the gym, i repeat, gather in the gym" Momo announced all the students to gather them at the gym.

"What's goin on, really?" Miho wondered what's happened.

"If it's important, then we must go right now to the gym" said Saori, getting up from the bed, followed by Hana and Miho.

Meanwhile, the announcements is also heard in the classroom as soon as the homeroom sessio is over.

"Hmm? An announcements?" Hiroshi wonders what is actually happening that it merits this kind of announcements.

Itou on the other hand smiled as he patted his partner's shoulder, "I guess this is has to do something with the Tankery Class...I'm sure of it!"

"Only one way to find out then do we?" Hiroshi grinned and both of them headed to the Gym.

"In the next class, Natsumi heard the announcement too, and quickly called Shirayuki.

"What was that about?" Shirayuki asked Natsumi.

"dunno, maybe another club got disbanded?" Natsumi guessed.

Sitting at the corner, Valeria stack her notebook and put it inside her bag. Hearing the announcement, Anzhelikha pat her back and asked if she's still okay.

"Is your head still holding on from that migraint" asked Anzhelika to Valeria.

"Yeah...it might hold up for a moment..." said Valeria, picking up her medicine from the bag.

"Then, let's go to the gym then" said Anzhelika, pulling Nikita and Katerina with her.


	2. Kapitel 2: I'll decide for Sensha-do

Girls und panzer anime produced by Actas and its crew. Canon character's right belong to its original ownerships, while the original character added to the story belonged to its respectful author( both me and in collaboration with Fuji92)

**Kapitel 2: I'll decide for Sensha-do**

After the grand introduction about Sensha-do to the students; even the boys student, everyone was excited by 'the' sport the just knew today. Saemonza and Oryou smiled as they finished watching the presentation. Yuuto on the other hand, are thinking about his club; decided to participate this sport with his club friend.

"Where are you going, Shirayuki?" asked Sodoko, garding the door.

"Just let me out from this room...i hate it..." said Shirayuki.

"No can do Shirayuki" Sodoko forbid her.

"Sorry Sodoko, she hates this sport actually" Natsumi apologized to Sodoko.

"Okay...but it's 'Sono Midoriko' to you, Natsumi" said Sodoko.

"Okay...excuse us...we need to go to the bathroom..." Natsumi said to Sodoko, asking for her permission.

"Sure...but don't take your time too long" said Sodoko.

"Thanks" Natsumi thanked her ad pulled Shirayuki with her. But just before they get out from the room, the student council president entered the stages, with Momo and Yuzuko right behind her.

"You see, in a few years, the sensha-do world cup will be held in Japan." said Momo to the students which immediately accompanied with a collective gasps. "The Ministry of Education demands that more students to take the sensha-do." she add, while her eyeball focused to the students.

"That's why our school will resurrect the Sensha-do too!" said Anzu, smiling to the students. "I think you won't regret picking it!" she adds "Vice president!" Anzu called Yuzuko.

"The one with the highest grades will be given a hundred food coupons, two hundreds pardons when coming late, and lso triple credits on all normal subjects!" she announced to the student, shocking everyone inside the gym, even for Mako herself. Shirayuki, listening this near the door, quickly took her seat back and listened for any more announcements by the student councils.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Anzu, exiting the stage with Yuzuko and before they could exit the stage, Anzu saw a raised hand, trying to ask her and to her surprised, it's one of the Male Students.

"What is it Takayama-san?" Anzu asked him, identified as Hiroshi Takayama himself.

"Can we...Men join the Sensha-do?" asked Hiroshi, shocking the other girls. This is the first time they heard a male interested in what seems to be a Women's sport; even Miho herself is surprised by it.

Anzu grinned as she expected it, "Well, there isn't any rule that forbid men to join Sensha-do, so this is also opened for men!"

Hearing that, the Male students felt excited by the prospect of male participation in the Sensha-do. They would be the first male ever to participate in the Curriculum that are first thought exclusively for the girls.

* * *

"I'll do it!" Saori exclaimed, while walking through the corridor, with Miho and Hana. "I'm hearing the guys like strong and dependable girls these days! if i take sensha-do then, won't i be super popular? Besides, I'll get to see cute boys joining the Sensa-do too!"

"You do it too, Miho!" Saori persuade her "it's a family tradition, right?"

"You know what..." Miho tried to spoke with her.

"Actually, i understand Nishizumi well...flower arrangement is our family's tradition." said Hana, backing Miho.

"I understand..." said Miho with a hint of sadness in it.

Then the girls saw two familiar male students talking to each other on their way back, Saori immediately recognize them and shouts, "Oi! Takayama-san! Hideki-san!"

The boys turned to the direction of the voice and saw Saori, Hana and Miho approach them. Itou greeted them first, "Hello ladies, mind telling us why you called us both?"

"Do you really going to enter Sensha-do Takayama-san! REALLY!?" Saori said dangeroulsy close to Hiroshi's face with her eyes shows a hint of excitement hoping that Hiroshi joined the Sensha-do Class.

Itou immediately separated the two, "To be honest, I'm surprised that Hiroshi here suddenly asks if we males can enter Sensha-do..." He then turned to Hiroshi and asks, "How in the world you have the drive to asks that?"

Hiroshi stares at Itou and smiled, "Well I'm interested in joining the Sensha-do. I'll bet my parents are also agreed with me somehow."

Miho decided to approach him and asks, "Uh...Takayama-san, what makes you wanted to enter Sensha-do even though girls dominated that sport?"

Hiroshi turns to the young Nishizumi and give a small laugh as he scratches the back of his head, "You see, I do not care if the sports is dominated by girls or boys. I love tanks and it's my passion to ride into one of them since my family line are all military tank commanders. It's actually pretty fun to even watch a Sensha-do match." He then looked up at the sky, "Besides, Sensha-do is all about the fun and joy of competition...not always focused on winning."

"I see..." Miho then looked downward to the ground, thinking about her past between the Sensha-do and her family.

Hiroshi turned back to go on his way but not before she said to Miho without looking back at her, "What you did in the last tournament was a right thing you have done...my brother also said if it were in a real battle, you should be commended a Medal. Don't let other affect your decision because you did your best...if I were you...I would have save them too because my brother always said 'no one gets left behind' oh and if you hadn't save 'em...Sensha-do will be banned by the family of that tank crew you have saved." And then he leaves with Hiroshi following him.

* * *

"what the hell am I reading at?!" Momo asked Miho, showing Miho's co-curricullar form as she stare at Miho with her looking angrier than ever.

"So she didn't pick it? why won't she pick it?" said Anzu, resting on her chair, giving Miho her very own sharp stare directly to her eyes, Anzu surely is not pleased with it.

"Our school doesn't have any other expert on Sensha-do except for her...we need her!" said Momo to Anzu regardless the said person stand in front of them.

"This is the end...our school is done for!" Yuzuko exclaimed, expressing her feeling.

"Don't be so selfish!" exclaimed Saori, with Hana; who came with Miho, supporting her.

"Are you going to force her despite she doesn't want it?" said Hana to the student council.

"She doesn't want to drive tank, please leave her alone!" Saori add her exclamation words to the student council.

"Big words from girls who might find themself being expelled" said Anzu with serious, flat tone. Anzu then slowly grin towards them, while staring both of them directly.

"Threatening is cowardly action for you guys!" Hana exclaimed to them as she can't believe that the Student Council could resolve to the tactics of threatening its own student.

"It's not a threat...the President is always serious." Momo calmly said to Hana and Saori.

"You should apologize while you still can do it...okay?" Yuzuko pleads them, worrying if there's more problem rolling down to them.

"This is an Inhuman act you're committing here!" Saori and Hana said to Momo simultaneously.

"This tyranny is beyond Hitler!" Hana exclaimed more.

"Tyranny is our privileges as Student Council...it is an Absolute Authority to us." said Momo with a threatening tone.

"they both want to join Sensha-do...yet they're here with me..." Miho think to herself inside her head, thinking about the current situation."They're doing this for me..." As fight between Saori, Hana and the student council continue, Miho remembers what Hiroshi said to her yesterday before then set her mind into one thing only.

"Um...I will!..." Miho suddenly exclaimed to everyone, gaining all attention that was focused to her instantly."I'll pick Sensha-do!" said Miho with confidence, shocking both Hana and Saori.

"God bless you Nishizumi-san!" Yuzuko suddenly cheered her, with shining eyes glared by the sunrays enetering the room. With Miho's decision, Anzu smiled broadly while for the first time for this year, Momo smiled too.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Hana asked Miho, while holding ice-cream in her hand. After Miho met the student council president and decided to join the sensha-do, Hana and Saori bring her to the Ice cream shop to calm her mind down.

"Yes..." Miho replied softly, as she stare the outside of the windows.

"Don't force yourself…" Saori advise her.

"I'll be okay..." Miho replied. She then received a plate of sundae served by the waiter.

"Uhm...miss, i didn't order this..."

"Don't worry, it's on me" the waiter said to her with a cheery voice.

"Miyuki-san!? You worked here?" Saori was surprised that the waiter was one of the student of Ooarai from Class 2-E; Ai Miyuki.

"Yeah...I have to earn extra money to revive 'my Movie Club'..." said Ai to Saori.

"That must be tough for you..." said Hana, staring at her uniform.

"Speaking of your movies club, where's Sachiko?" Saori asked her.

"Why do you ask?" Ai asked Saori.

"He's kinda creepy lately..." said Saori "he always talk to me as if he's flirting me"

"Ah...he's actually practicing his role-play...and he worked on the convenience store couple of blocks from here" Ai explained to her.

"By the way, Miho, meet our friend; Ai Miyuki" Hana introduce Miho to Ai.

"And you must be Miho Nishizumi" AI said to her, smiling and patting Miho's shoulder.

"Well... gotta go Miyuki-san...it seems we got something on our mind for tomorrow' said Saori.

"Is it about Sensha-do?" Ai asked her.

"Yeah...why?" Saori asked her again.

"Nothing...nothing at all~" Ai replied, mysteriously smiling to her.

* * *

"As I expected...the boys do join the Sensha-do..." said Shirayuki, gathering with the others near the abandoned tank hangar. Freshman student, Movie club, badminton club, drama's club and Volleyball club student gathered togheter, anticipating for the next step.

"There are fewer than expected..." said Isobe, the captain of Volleyball team.

"It's all 26.." said Yuuki. "26 students here..."

"Not too much joining the Sensha-do huh? Only us Hiroshi?" Itou said to Hiroshi and two other new companions, a male scruffy haired student named Yukinaga Kawabe and a quiet eyeglasses student named Fuji Ishiyama.

Hiroshi rolled his eyes, "Yeah..." then turned to Yukinaga and Fuji, "Thanks for joining us Kawabe and Ishiyama-san."

"It's fine for us, besides...I do want to be inside a tank myself. Oh and just call me Yukinaga and Fuji here." Yukinaga looked at Hiroshi.

Fuji turned to Hiroshi and gives a smile, "This is only what I do best..."

Hiroshi then asks Fuji, "So, did you tell your dad we need a tank?"

Fuji nodded as he fixes his eyeglasses, "Yes, my dad will bring it soon but he needs to get the tank into good combat condition so for now, we have to wait."

Itou patted Fuji's shoulder and gives thumbs up, "This better be good Fuji!"

"So, let's begin then..." said Hana, talking to Miho and Saori.

"What am i going to do with all of my extra popularity..." said Saori, blushing and thinking about the sensha-do's positive feedback to herself. Then she turned toward the boys and blushed more, "I wonder if those guys found me attractive..."

"The sensha-do lesson begins now..." Momo announced to the students who participated sensha-do.

"uhm, are we getting a Tiger tank? or maybe..." Yukari can't stop from being exaggerating.

"What was it again..." Anzu thinked for a moment, before the panzer hangar's door opened wide, showing the first tank they'll encounter; Panzerkampfwagen IV, also known as Panzer IV.

"What the hell..."

"This is a junk..."

"Incredible..."

"There's a subdued art here..."

"This is just a pile of rust..."

"This is...unexpected...I never thought that is the first one available..." Yukinaga looked awed at the Tank showed to him.

Coming close to the tank, Miho looked around the tank, and touching it with her bare hand. "The armour and moving part seems to be fine.." she said to herself. "We might be able to pull this off". Everyone was amazed by Miho's reaction, including the priceless reaction of Yukari to her.

Hiroshi stare at Miho after she finished telling about how she feels after looking at the tank and muttered, "That's Miho Nishizumi alright...I get the feeling this will be the start of an exciting adventure..."


	3. Kapitel 3: let's find us a tank!

Girls und panzuer anime produced by Actas and its crew. Canon character's right belong to its original ownerships, while the original character added to the story belonged to its respectful author( both me and in collaboration with Fuji92)

* * *

**Kapitel 3: let's find us a tank!**

"Do you think we can win this with this rust?" Saori is unsure from what she see in front of her; broken Panzuer IV with missing track. "You know, Both guys and Tanks are the best when they're new..." she add.

"I guess..." Miho replied as she keep staring at the Panzuerkampfwagen IV Ausf D.

"I thought they say that about wives and tatami.." said Hana to Saori.

"Same thing, really" said Saori."By the way, we only have one?" she asked the student council.

"I guess it's not enough for all of us here in this room..." said Itou to all of them.

"Thanks, captain obvious" said Shirayuki to him.

"Let's look for tanks, everyone!" said Anzu confidently to all of the students inside the tank hangar.

"Eh!?" everyone was shocked.

"Look around? what do you mean?" Taeko, one of the volleyball team asked Anzu.

Hiroshi stepped up and look at Anzu with sigh, "So lemme guess...you don't have anymore tanks besides the Panzuer IV and you want US to look around any Tanks that might have been discarded after this class disbanded for...?"

"Sensha-do was disbanded few years ago...however, the tank from that time should still around here somewhere..." said Momo to the students."No, i'm rather sure they're still here" she add.

"the Sensha-do instructor will arrive tomorrow morning...in the mean time, please find the missing panzuer by then" said Yuzuko.

"Where do you want us to look then?" Caesar asked the student council.

"If i knew it, i wouldn't ask for your help" said Anzu to her.

"Don't you have any clues on the tank whatsoever?" Azusa asked the student council.

"No" Anz answered Azusa's question confidently.

"So, let's begin our search right now" said Momo to them.

"This is not what I am expected of..." said Saori, leaning her back to the Panzuer IV front and continued saying, "I thought I could drive some tank today"

"The instructor is really a cool guy, you know" Anzu said to her with her usual grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah...Really" Anzu replied. "I'll introduce to you tomorrow" Anzu then continues ate her snacks.

"Great! Let's get going then!" said Saori, leaving the tank hangar with excitement as she run around the field, happy to met the sensha-do instructor tomorrow.

Hiroshi looked at the group and then turned back to his team, "Well, I guess we have to wait our own tank ourselves." and the rest nodded without saying a word.

...

"So I said it... but..." Saori sighed "But why it isn't here!?' she exclaimed while looking around the car parking.

"Why not!? are they both a vehicles?" Saori exclaimed again. she then continue walking again, with Hana following her. As Miho following her, she spotted Yukari hiding behind the tree. continue walking, Miho relaized Yukari is following her from the back.

"Uhm, Hey!" Miho turned her head, trying to greet Yukari.

"Wha!? Yes..." Yukari surprised.

"Do you want to come along with us?" Miho offered Yukari to join in for the scavenger hunt.

"Are you sure!?" Yukari's face suddenly brighten with her smile."Uhm... I'm Akiyama Yukari from the standard education class-2A" She introduce herself. "I'm still a rookie, but i'll do my best!"

* * *

"Are you sure there's a tank here?" Natsumi asked Yamata, wondering if her story about there's a tank inside their club store.

"I heard this from my senior before us, they say our store kept one tank...i dunno why it's kept there" said Yamata while the other just gawked at her. Who's sane enough to put a freaking Tank inside the storeroom?

"If so, then it'll give us a plenty of time to play this evening" said Shigure, still holding her badminton racket bag with her.

"If..." Shirayuki sighed, while searching among the olden stuff and junk. Suddenly she felt something hard and rusty in one of the trash.

"Good job Shirayuki-Sama, you found it!" Shigure exclaimed, shining her Flashlight to the ominous silhouette of a familiar shape.

"Wha-?" Shirayuki then looked upward, and she finds out she's facing the front section of the M10A1 Wolverine Hull, standing in pride and glory.

"Whoa... what type of tank is this?" Natsume amazed by the tank.

'Dunno, it got open turret though..." said Yamata, climbing on top of the Wolverine and went into the turret, its loader are a little bit rusted but everything else seems fine...or so she thought. Closing the Turret's cover hatch, she jumped from the tank, cleaned herself as she reached for her cellphone.

"Kawashima here, what is it? Do you found a Tank?" Momo answered Yamata's call from her cellphone.

"We found one of the tank here...at our old club's store" said Yamata to her.

"Good, we'll send in a transport to pick your tank up..." said Momo to her. Just as she end the call, Hoshino entered the tank's garage.

"Momo-Chan, we found one!" Hoshino reports to her.

"How many times I said... DON'T CALL ME MOMO-CHAN!" She exclaimed, almost dropping the cellphone.

"Sorry, sorry...by the way, we found a tank here...the only problem is..." Hoshino hesitated to continue on as Momo gazes down on her.

"What is it?"

"The tank are disassemled into pieces here...I can't be sure if it's a tank or not...but it got cannon..." Hoshino continues.

"Then...ugh..." Momo facepalmed, thinking what to do next. "I'll send a transport to pick...the parts up..."shortly afterward, Her cellphone rang again.

"Momo-Chan, we found a tank near the end of the ship!" Shizuka told her.

"Ugh...I have it for today...stop calling me Momo-Chan for GOD sake!" she exclaimed again, complaining about her name always called 'Momo-Chan' by the other of her age."call me Kawashima-Senpai...but never call me...Momo-Chan.

* * *

"So...this is what we've could find?" Anzu looking at the tanks they gathered outside the garage, all of them looked rusted and needed restorations.

"Panzuer IV, M3 Lee, Sturmgeschutz III, M10A1 Wolverine, Type-89 I-go, Panzuer 38(t), and two other unknown tank which will be reassembled later." Yuzuko report to Anzu on the tanks in hand.

"And how about you boys I haven't seen you guys searching for your tanks, didn't find any?" Momo asked Hiroshi as she noticed the boys are a bit relaxed while the girls has to go through all the troubles of finding their tanks.

"Uh...about that..." Hiroshi sweated as he wanted to say something when he and the rest of the students heard something familiar. Looking to the sky, he saw a jet plane; Antonov AN-225 flying low to their academy ship.

"What the..." Shirayuki surprised by the cargo plane flying low to their school's field. As the plane passed their school, it dropped something from it's back, the cargo landed directly in front of them.

"There it is..." Itou said to Fuji, smiling to him.

"Arrived according to schedule it seems." Yukinaga looked at the new arriving cargo.

"What is that?" Anzu asked him.

"You'll see" said Itou. Itou, Fuji, and Hiroshi then came close to the cargo, opened it and revealing the content of the cargo.

"A tank!?" everyone at the field was surprised.

"Not just any tank, it's SU-85 tank destroyer!" Yukari exclaimed, amazed by the tank she saw in front of her."Wow, the 85mm gun, this tank is a wunderbar!"

"I see... now we got another tank here...by the way, who's sending that tank here? Is it you Takayama-kun?" Miho asks Hiroshi as she walks next to him, looking at the tank.

Suddenly a sound of a tank hatch opened which causes everyone to see who's coming out from the Tanks only to see a 30-year old man with a woman appeared from the SU-85.

"Ah we're finally at his School dear!" The man said as he pulls the woman out from the tank with him.

"It seems so honey! Oh and his classmates is here too!" The Woman then saw the rest of the Tankery Class members before seeing a certain boy among them.

"Ah! Honey! Its our son!" the woman who seemed to be a wife of the man started to walked to where Kuwagata team is and said, "Ah Fuji dear! How's your day?"

Her husband also came along and patted Fuji's head, "Fuji, are you being a good boy all this time?"

Fuji can only smiled after seeing the two people in front of him and replied, "I'm fine Mom...Dad..."

It took a while before everyone with the exception of Hiroshi and the rest of his teammate to register what the man is saying to Fuji, "Eh? EEEHHH!?"

"You mean, this guy is..."

"Yes, it's his father" said Itou to them.

"please to meet you sir!" Everyone except Hiroshi and the boys salute the man standing next to the tank destroyer with his wife.

"pleasure is mine...by the way..." Issei looked at the students next to his son. "I guess my son really made a lot of friend" he said to his son, smiling to him.

"Yeah, his friend sure looks friendly" His wife, Haruka talks to him.

"Don't worry ma'am, we're kind enough to take care of your son, right Shirayuki?" Natsumi said to Shirayuki.

"Yeah..." Shirayuki carved a fake smile, just to please Fuji's parent.

"About that...thanks Mister Issei for the 'present' you gave to us, we couldn't say thanks to you big enough to pay up this debt" said Anzu.

"It's okay, as long as my son here enjoy what he love the most" said Isse, patting his son's shoulder. Moments after that, his car arrived.

"Darling, we should go...Let him with his friend right now" Haruka plead to Issei.

"Okay Okay..." holding his son's head, he then said to his son." Fuji, enjoy this gift we bought for you"

"I will, dad" Fuji replied.

"Bye!" Haruka waved her hand as their car drove past the field, leaving them with their brand-new tank.

"Okay everyone! we have to clean our tank for tomorrow so that we could present it to the instructor" said Momo. "Well, except you boys...you don't need to clean your tank for now...because"

"I know i know..." said Itou, flirting to Momo.

"How about our tank?" Sachiko asked her.

"Yeah, our tank is still not assembled yet..." Shizuka said to her.

"Don't worry, the automobile club will assemble it for you guys" said Yuzuko to them.

"Okay!, let's start now!" Anzu grabbed some hoses and gave it to the girls for them to start with the cleaning.

* * *

**Side-note(Tank description in the story right now)-**

**M10A1 Wolverine-**M10A1 wolverine was the last batch of M10 wolverine produced in 1943. It still retain the same M7 3inch gun used in the previous model, the turret was fixed with duck-bill counterweight to solve the unbalanced turret problem suffered by the wolverine in the previous model. Sadly, no M10A1 saw action; both in Pacific and European theater, since all of them were converted into M36 Jackson.

**SU-85-**Based on a T-34 medium tank chassis, this self propelled gun excel at engaging from distant; and like Sturmgeschutz III, it doesn't have any turret to it. Soviet self-propelled guns were meant to serve as either assault gun, such as the SU-122, or as mobile Anti-tank weapons; the SU-85 fell into the latter category. The designation SU-85 is derived as follows: 'SU' stands for _Samokhodnaya Ustanovka_ - self-propelled carriage, while "85" signifies the bore of the vehicle's armament, the 85 mm -85 saw active service in Soviet, Polish and Czechoslovak forces on the Eastern front until the end of the war. It was obsolescent by 1945, and was withdrawn from active service not long after the war, to be exported to many Soviet client states in Europe and elsewhere.

**Panzer IV-**considered one of the most common German armor, this was adopted by the Germany army's principal tank, replacing the panzer III,panzer 38(t) and other old version were made for this tank; including short-barreled and long-barreled gun version. in 1942, it was proven to be obsolete, as it was worthless in long range fighting against american and british tougher armor. But this tank still used as the wermacht primary tank, and several tree variants from this tank (i.e.g: Nashorn/Hummel, Jagdpanzer Lang, Sturmgeschuts STUG IV, and Ostwind/Wilberwind)

**Sturmgeschutz III**- originally designed as Bunker buster for countering the maginot line, it was proven useful for infantry support, as it's efficient role during the battle in eastern front. Based from Panzer III chassis, this 75mm armed self propelled gun are also known as 'Assault gun; referring to it's name "Sturmgeschutz". there are several variation of STUG III; for example, Stug III Ausf.F, and Stug III Ausf.G

**Type 89 I GO**- this tank served as the main tank of the japanese army before world war 2. It was mass produced to knock out pillboxes and also support the infantry, lacking the ability to engage enemy armor. If standard AP round fired by M4 sherman hits the I Go, it would simply puncture it's main hull, exiting to the other side; thus most Sherman in the pacific opt to load their tank with HE 1942 the Type 89 was gradually being withdrawn from front-line combat service, but many units saw action in several battlefield in Philippine, Malaya and Burma.

**Panzer 38(t)**- czech designed tank, this tank then absorbed into Germany's armor unit, after Germany invade Czechoslovakia in 1939. armed with 37mm, it was light, fast and easy to manufacture. but starting to 1942, it was obsolete against allied heavy armored tank like sherman and Mathilda.

**M3 Lee**- designed to replace the ageing M2 medium and light tanks, decisions have been made to create newer tank for the role. Armed with hull-installed 75mm gun and 37mm turret gun, it was considered as fotress during it's time. But after M4 sherman was introduced, this tank was eventually replaced by it. British version are called 'Grant' and had slight difference to it's M3 was able to cope with the battlefield of 1942. Its armor and firepower were the equal or superior to most of the threats it faced. Long-range, high velocity guns were not yet common on German tanks in theatre. However, the rapid pace of tank development, and amongst other things its riveted armour meant that the M3 was very quickly outclassed.


	4. Kapitel 4:It's like Greif!

Girls und panzer anime produced by Actas and its crew. Canon character's right belong to its original ownerships, while the original character added to the story belonged to its respectful author( both me and in collaboration with Fuji92)

**Kapitel ****4****:****It's like Greif!**

"The instructor will arrive shortly everyone" said Anzu to the girls and boys.

"Where is it?" Saori looked around the car park to see the instructor sh's been waiting for. Just then, she heard a familiar sound; the sound she heard yesterday. Looking at the sky, she could see another cargo plane dropping slowly to the field, dropping it's cargo ;Type 10 main battle tank, paraschuting into the parking lot, hitting one of the car.

"It seems the people here didn't give a damn about the Principal himself" Yukinaga sweated after seeing the destroyed principals car. Then again he and possibly the whole student body never seeing the Principal in person themselves except for the opening ceremony of the school of course.

"The principal's car!" Yuzuko exclaimed, surprised to see the tank hit the car. Finally landed, the tank maneuvered, yet crushing the car beneath its track.

"Wow, the instructor sure know how to make an entry" Ai flattered, leaning against the wall.

Hiroshi just stare at the arriving instructor in the tank, he is curious whether the instructor is someone he personally knew or is it different kind of instructor. At least he will knew the answer as the Type 10 MBT hatch opened to reveal the instructor.

To his surprise, the instructor was a female and add more...it was someone he also knew, "C-Chouno-neesan!?"

"My my, It's like what your brotherexpected isn't it Hiro-kun~" said Chouno to Hiroshi, staring at him and then turned back to the rest of the students, "Captain Ami Chouno of the JGSDF, I'll be your instructor from today onwards".

"Wha!? a female instructor?" Saori and Ai shocked, to their dismay, it was a female instructor sent to their school.

Ami Chouno then turned to the rest of the girls after they're surprised by her arrival especially when she heard the term 'female instructor' and immediately grins as she knew something and said, "Yeah that is me, sorry but Hayashi-kun isn't available for a moment."

The rest of the Sensha-do team wonders who is Hayashi the lady instructor mention of until Hiroshi said, "Wait, it is supposed to be my brother to become our instructor in the first place Chouno-neesan?"

Chouno only nodded, "Yeah, but he has...other assignments sent by Command so I took charge instead. Oh and your brother feels proud that you enter the Sensha-do, he send his best regard and good luck to ya!" Said Instructor Chouna as she making a peace sign at Hiroshi.

"Ahaha..." Hiroshi sweatdropped at the words Instructor Chouno said to him.

"the prez lied to us... how dare she lied to us..." Saori and Ai depressed, leaning their head out from their expectation, with angered face hidden within their smiles.

Looking at some students gatherd near the gate watching them, Chouno then came close to the group, asking them.

"What're you doing here?" Chouno surprised them.

"N-Nothing...just watching" Kazuhiko answered with mumbled voice.

"And you?" Chouno asked the girl next to Kazuhiko.

"It's nothing ma'am, I just want to see them from here" Katerina answered, trying to smile in front of the sensha-do instructor.

"Come, don't be shy both of you..." Chouno pulled thier hands, dragging the to the field.

"Kirino?" Akemi, her classmate said to her.

"Hi..." Katerina greets her.

"Okay, since some of your tank is ready, i want you guys to be ready on these coordinate" Chouno then handed the map to them.

"What are we going to do?" Azusa asked the instructor.

"A friendly battle..." Chouno smiled to her.

"Eh!?" Every team except Kazuhiko and Katerina was shocked.

"By friendly battle you mean...to test our performance Chouno-nee?" Hiroshi asks the Tank Instructor.

"Yes" she replied. "But since two tanks were not ready yet, we'll begin with the active tank first" Chouno explains to them.

* * *

"Looks like we're here..." said Miho, looking to the map, checking their current position. Their instructor;, Chouno Ami instructed them to rendesvous top their designated location to begin their friendly match. Troubled at first, alll team managed to drive their tank to their location, despite for being first time driving it.

"So, what do we do next?" Hana, driver of the Panzer IV asked Saori, her commander.

"About that..." Saori thinked for a moment. "Ah,I know! let's crush the presz team!"

"Are you sure?" Miho is unsure of her decision.

"Yeah, i mean...they bossed us around...and above all, she tricked me about the sensha-do instructor" said Saori, with her enrage towards the student council still on.

"Okay then..." Hana then stepped the pedal, moving the tank forward. Luckily they moved their tank forward, a shot missed their tank.

"What the..." Miho then opened her hatch and looked outside. two tanks stood at 100 meters from their location; SU-85 and Typ-89 I Go.

"Wow...so loud..." Shinobu, the Type-89 I GO driver awed by the gunshot from their tank.

"I want to shoot it too..." Taeko said to herself.

Shortly afterward, The Su-85 also shot it's main gun, missed the Panzer IV by only a couple of centimeters.

"Your shot missed Itou, 3 degrees to the left." Hiroshi ordered their Gunner, Itou to adjust his aim for a better shot.

Itou just grinned as he looked down at the sight, "Tch, some luck they evaded my first shot. Oh well, Kawabe! Load more rounds!"

Their Loader, Yukinaga Kawabe just loaded another 85mm AP Rounds into the gun as he shouts at the same time, "AP Rounds Up! Make it count!"

"Roger that." Itou chuckled before telling their Driver which is Fuji some orders, "Alright, lets keep it steady alright Fuji!"

Fuji only nodded as he stopped to give Itou a stable firing platform to fire the main gun.

"Shirayuki, i got it in my sight" said Natsumi, aiming the M7 3 inch gun of the Wolverine to Hiroshi's SU-85.

"Yamata, ready with those round?" Shirayuki asked her.

"ready in my hand" Yamata replied.

"Ready..." Shirayuki ordered Natsumi under her command. With her finger to the trigger, she wait for Shirayuki's command.

"Fire!" Shirayuki exclaimed, Natsumi then pulled the trigger, only missed ithe shot; passing on top of the SU-85 viewing port.

"What the..." Hiroshi then opened up the hatch and looked outside, he immediately located the Wolverine attempting to disable their tank.

"So, they wanna play sneaky eh?" Hiroshi muttered before heading back inside the Tank Destroyer, earning everyone of his crewmate a curiosity as he tells his crew, "Changing plans, leave the Pz. IV, we got an M10A1 at our ass here. Fuji, spin this thing around and fast!"

Fuji nodded and immediately engages the pedal and pull the levers which in turns causes the SU-85 to turn around and faced the Wolverine.

Itou Hideki couldn't help but smirk as he finally saw the Wolverine in his targeting reticule and asks, "Oi Kawabe, have you load the round yet?"

"Just load it, you're free to fire Hideki." Yukinaga Kawabe informed him.

"Shigure, back a little we should still have some time before they could rotate their gun" Shirayuki ordfered her dirver, Shigure to back their tank.

"Shell loaded!" Yamata loaded the 76.2mm round to the gun's breach.

"Okay Natsumi, aim well, don't miss it this time" Shirayuki advise her.

"Okay!" she replied. "They will never block our smash..." she laughed sarcastically.

Hiroshi is sweating and hoped that Itou would get to fire first before the Wolverine managed to shoot at his tank back, "Anytime now Itou!"

Even in this serious situation, Itou didn't flinched or even worried at all, he just smiled and chuckled as he replied to his commander, "You don't have to tell me...twice." and he pulls the trigger.

Hitting the wolverine at the same time as Natsumi pulled the trigger, the 76.2mm round shot deflected, while Su-85 shot disabled Shirayuki's tank within second after that. Still can't believe what happened to her tank, Shirayuki; flowing down tears from her eyes, then let's out a punch to the Wolverine's hull, leaning against the gun breach, with Natsumi sighed, trying to calm her down.

"That was a lucky shot..." said Yukinaga, flattering Itou as he take the 85mm round and ready to load it into the gun's breach.

"Yeah, good our armor is sloped as it is...if not" Itou laughed and contnue looking to the gun's optical sight.

Opening the hatch, Hiroshi tried to communicate with the Volleyball's iteam.

"Yo Isobe, wanna work together?" Hiroshi asked her.

"uhm...sure" Isobe reluctantly accept his offer.

"Are you sure about this, Isobe-san?" Akebi, the team's gunner asked her.

"Just look what they did to the badminton girls..." said Isobe to her. "I bet, if we're the last standing tank, it would be easier to defeat them,...right?"

"good idea..." Shinobu agreed.

"Blocking their service...i see that..." Taeko said to them."Risky, but good idea" she add.

With the Sturmgeschutz III passing next to them, Isobe and Hiroshi saw Erwin raised her hnd and signalled them something.

"I see..." Hiroshi figured out what Erwin meant.

"Working with them, eh?" Isobe figured out.

"Thus..a secret pact shall be created..." Caesar, Sturmgeschutz team loader said to Erwin.

"it's better that way.." said Erwin, looking to the binocular periscope installed at her seat.

"Reminding me of last battle of the Shinsengumi..." Saemonza said to them.

"No, it's like Warsaw uprising..." Oryou interrupted, while drving the tank.

"Would it be like Operation Greif?" Erwin punched the story line.

"Yeah!" Caesar, Saemonza, and Oryou replied, agreeing with Erwin.

Hiroshi entered back to his Tank Destroyer then told the rest of his fellow crew, "Listen up boys, we'll be supporting the History Buffs and the Volleyball team. The target is still the same before the Wolverine attacked us."

Itou turned to Hiroshi with a questioned look, "But do we trust those two? What would you do if they decides to turn their back on us?"

Hiroshi gives a short and decisive answer, "Its simple...we shoot them back. Lead away Fuji."

"Yes sir." Fuji replies as he pushed the pedals while Yukinaga began loading another rounds into the 85mm Gun, leaving the stricken Wolverine until the match is over.

Hiroshi's tank supported by the Volleyball girls team and the History Buffs team finally catches up with Nishizumi Miho's Panzer IV and saw the Type 89 began their chase at the retreating Panzer.

"Fuji, stop. Itou, your time to shine and Yukinaga, prepare the AP Shells." Hiroshi ordered before he informed their driver, "Fuji, when the enemy began closing in, move away. Their short barreled 75mm Gun lack penetrating power from long range but it still painful."

"Target in my sight!" Itou shouted as he saw the Panzer IV in his tank targeting reticle.

Hiroshi gives the command, "FIRE!" and a loud sound of the 85mm Gun firing fills the air. He then also heard the StuG III's long barreled 75mm Gun opened fire too.

Meanwhile inside the Panzer IV, Takabe Saori is literally shaken as more tanks zeroes in on them and the situation become more desperate for Miho and her own crew of the Panzer IV. Luckily, one of the shot missed, and one of it deflected.

"This is to much!" Saori exclaimed, worried. "Hana, take us to the right" she ordered her.

"To where!? i can't hear you" Hana replied.

"To the right!" Saori then kicked her shoulder, ordering Hana to take the tank into the river.

"Watch out!" Miho warned Hana from the hatch, seeing a girl lying on the ground, sleeping.

Waking up, the girl quickly jumped to the moving Panzer IV, stumbled into it's turret.

"Eh? It's you..." Miho recognizede the girl on top of the tank.

"Mako!?" Saori surprised to see her on top of the tank."Do you know her, Miho?" she asked Miho if she knew her.

"Yeah...we've met each other this morning..." Miho replied. At the same time, another shell almost hit their tank.

"Let's get inside!" Saori said to them.

"i need oxygen..." said Mako, leaning her head against Yukari.

"Are you okay?" Yukari asked Mako.

"She have low blood preassure problem" Saori said to her.

"Ah...i see..." Yukari understand.

with another shelling targeting their tank, Saori began to stressed out."i can't stand it anymore!" she exclaimed.

"Hana, pull over" said Miho to Hana.

"Okay" Hana replied. Stepping the tank, Miho find themself near the river, with a suspension bridge linking the other end crossing the river.

"Miho, come back here...it's dangerous" Saori worried about her.

"Don't worry...we still have time before they could catch up with us" Miho explained to her. walking to the center of the bredge, she then ordered Hana to advance the tank forward, into the bridge. But due to her cockiness, She snapped one of the wire linking the suspension bridge, causing the bridge to sway, and almost etting the tank fell into the river.

"Fire!" Erwin exclaimed, ordering Saemonza to shoot the Panzer IV from behind. With a pull of trigger, Saemonza managed to score a hit to the Panzer IV's back. Still, even from the StuG III 75mm round fired to it's back, the Panzer IV survived the shot, but knocking Hana unconsious.

"Nice hit" Hiroshi flattered to Saemonza.

"It's not good as your gunner" Saemonza repled.

"Hana!" Miho shocked on what just happened. she then climbed inside the tank, and pulled Hana to the radio compartment.

"let her rest first.." said Miho.

"What are we gonna do right now..." Saori said to her, anxiety enguilfing her with fear.

"Since i'm not good in driving..i think we should..." the next thing happened, the tank managed to escape from the bridge, iback into the center.

"Mako!? you can drive?" Saori surprised that Mako could drive the tank.

"I just learn it seconds ago" Mako replied, with sleepy voice.

"Wow, it's incredible!" Yukari amazed to Mako's skill.

"Flanking the right now" Isobe said to her team.

"yeah!" her teammate replied, with Akebi firing the coaxial machine gun.

"Why are we reversing?" Saori noticed the tank reversed its movement.

"Looks like it's a pact..." said Anzu, looking outside from her Panzer 38(t). Following them from behind is the M3 Lee.

"Why don't we engage them yet?" Karian asked Azusa, her comander why she stopped the M3 Lee near the bushes.

"I want to see how Good is Nishizumi..." said Azusa.

"Yukari, ready with the gun!' Miho orders her.

"Roger!" Yukari replied, with excited tone to her voice. Grabbing the trigger, she then rotate the turret to the back, targetting the STUG III. Realizing this, Erwin order the tank to reposition their tank for straight shot.

"Ready with my signal..." Miho signals Yukari. Tension rising whether Yukari fire first or the STUG III will finish them first.

"Fire!" Miho exclaimed; with a cannon blast, the 75mm exit the barrle, landed directly to the STUG III and disabling it.

"Formation B!" Isobe ordered to her team, With Akebi firing the main cannon, only mssed it again. The Yukari then retaliate, firing another round to the Type 89, disabling it with only one shot to the front hull.

"They got our serve!" Taeko cried, as their tank were disabled.

"You're now in my scope..." Momo said to herself, laughing as she aime the 37mm cannon directly to Miho's tank. Simultanoeusly, Yukari shot the round as the same time Momo fired the main cannon; with The panzer 38(t) disabled.

"Wow.. Nishizumi-Chan is something..." Azusa awed by the carnage.

"Let's run!" Yuki, the radio operator, persuade them.

"Yeah!" Without realizing that the M3 Lee was stuck in the mud, Karina forced the tank to reverse, only to get the belt snapped, and the engine overheated, disabling them.

"Only one left..." Miho said to Saori, looking to the commander's hatch.

"Looks like ths is it..." Hiroshi said to Itou.

"A shot that would worth many feelings..." said Itou, before taking a very deep breath.

"are you ready, Yukari?" Miho asked her, loading fresh 75mm round to the gun's breach.

"Yeah...luckily...i know where to hit them..." said Yukari, aiming perecisely to where she thinks the SU-85 weakness is.

five seconds of silence, Itou and Yukari then pulled the trigger; with Itou's shot bounced of from the turret, and Yukari's shot hit the lower front hull, disabling the SU-85 with one shot.

"Team B of type 89, team C of Sturmgeschutz III, Team D of Panzer (t), Team E of M3 Lee, Team F of SU-85 and Team G of M10A1 wolverine are disabled...and Team A of the Panzer IV is the victor" Chouno inform the battle result from the speaker.

Inside the knocked out SU-85, Hiroshi and his crewmates sat down waiting to be picked up along with their tank. It was an awkward silence when Itou suddenly spoke, "Eh...that was fun..."

"Clearly...how the hell that shot deflected? 85mm could punch out Panther's armor but this?!" Hiroshi is quite annoyed but he cannot complain about that. He did enjoy the fight as well as others.

Yukinaga chuckles as he shook his head while Fuji could only smiled at Hiroshi's complaints, Itou on the other hand profusely asks Hiroshi for forgiveness as he stated that he didn't shot the Panzer IV weakspot.

"Forget about that Itou...well Kawabe-san, what type our Gun was?" Hiroshi asks his Loader.

"85mm D-5S...why?"

"Any chance we can replace it with the new 85mm Gun? You know to equal the odds if we had a match with other schools soon." Hiroshi asked again, this time looking at his driver Fuji.

Fuji gives a thought about and said, "I guess I can asks my dad if he had a new type of 85mm guns lying around."

Hiroshi nodded and patted his driver's shoulder, "Good, you do that okay." He then turned to the rest of the crew, "That was an excellent performance for our first friendly match. Great job." he complimented as the others could only smiled and laugh.

"It looks like a fun play..." said kazuhiko, watching the match with Chouno and Katerina together on top of the watching tower.

"Yeah...You're right" Katerina replied, looking to her right hand, reminding her of the past.

"Kirino, are you sure that you've never joined Sensha-do?" Chouno asked her, Kazuhiko staring to her too.

"Yeah...but i quit..." Katerina replied, thinking deeply on her past."Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Katerina said to Kazuhiko.

"Yeah, sure..i'll promise that" said kazuhiko.

"i know, Katerina-San...or Kirino-San if you like,Although your team won the last international match..it must be hard for you to accept it, right?" Chouno trying to calm her down.

"yeah...but thanks to that incident.. i've met more friendlier people in this school" said katerina, smiling to them.

"You know, I've never saw you smiling like this since your first day here" said Kazuhiko.

* * *

**Side note**-

**Type 10 MBT**- Destined to replace the ageing Type-90, this japanese main battle tank is the rescent release for the Japane4se army. Produced in 2012, it was quipted with 120mm cannon, with autoloader; the most commond shell-feeding mechanism today for an heavy tank. [except British Challenger MBT and American M1 Abrams MBT]

**Shinsengumi**- Shinsengumi were a special police force of japan's late shogunate period, during the Tokugawa were the first samurai group of the Tokugawa era to allow those from non-samurai classes like farmers and merchants to its peak, the Shinsengumi had about 300 by three factions, the reckless actions of Serizawa and Niimi(leader of the two factions), done in the name of the Shinsengumi, caused the group to be feared in Kyoto when their job was to keep the peace.

**Warsaw uprising**-an operation dated 1st august 1944, this assault comprise of Polish resistance and Russian army driving germany forces out from Warsaw. In this battle, the largest Artillery piece on land; Karl Gerat[24 inch self propelled artillery] engaged the Russian army; obliterating almost every building in its range.

**Operation Greif-**this operation was a special operation commanded by Waffen-SS commando during the Ardennes Offensive(Battle of the bulges), proposed by Adolf Hitler himself. Its purpose was to capture one or more of the bridges over the Meuse river before they could be destroyed. German soldiers, wearing captured British & US Army uniforms and using captured vehicles were to cause confusion in the rear of the Allied lines. in this battle, 10 panther Ausf.G disguised as M10 wolverine engaged the confused allied armor force. although the operation was a failure, it set the Allied forces into high alert of espionage in their command structure.


	5. Kapitel 5: lets take into the next level

Girls und panzer anime produced by Actas and its crew. Canon character's right belong to its original ownerships, while the original character added to the story belonged to its respectful author( both me and in collaboration with Fuji92)

**Kapitel ****5****:**** lets take into the next level...**

"At least the 85mm did its job" said Hiroshi to his team; Itou, Fuji, and Yukinaga, while cleaning their tank after the friendlies battle earlier this morning.

"Well, give the credits to Shirayuki and her crew, lucky they missed their first shot." said Itou, joking to Hiroshi, without even realizing that Shirayuki could hear him right next to his tank.

"You...stupid piece of..." Shirayuki then hold his shoulder with tight grip. Fiery intense in her eyes, she could only think about slamming Itou's face into the floor hard.

"Shi-Shirayuki-San" Itou surprised by her." You've been there since..."

"Since we got here.." said Shirayuki, clenching her fist to his face.

"Gommen-ne Shirayuki-san" Itou trying to apologize to her, sweat dropping from his face, scared.

"You think apologizing for what you're saying earlier will solve it?" Shirayuki glared him even longer.

"I said again, so-sorr-" before Itou could continue his sentence, Hiroshi interrupted his speech and patted Itou's shoulder causing Itou to stop.

"Come on Shirayuki-san, chill out, it's just a training match." Hiroshi persuades Shirayuki to calm her down.

"Not.. EVEN Single mercy will be give-" Shirayuki then pulled by Natsumi and Yamata to their tank.

"Shirayuki, do you remember your promise?" Natsumi reminds Natsumi said to her, Shirayuki then leaned against the Wolverine's hull, staring at the ceiling for a moment.

"What's that promise you're talking about?" Itou surprised them.

"Itou! You're eavesdropping us!?" Natsumi exclaimed to him.

"Well...uhm..i'm curious abou what you said earlier...so..." Itou tried to not escalate their anger more but unfortunately, it backfired at him.

"You know Itou...Curiosity kills a cat...same goes to-" Before Shirayuki could continue, Natsumi, Shigure and Yamata managed to hold her still.

"Itou, you better run..." Yamata advise him, struggling to keep Shirayuki from pouncing him.

"Why?" Itou asked her, despite Shirayuki's aggression is now unbearable by her teammates.

"You wouldn't want to see her angry right now..." said Natsumi, trying to Shirayuki, with Yamata and Shigure helping her.

"You Baka!" Shirayuki managed to get out from the chaos, and almost punching Itou to the face, Natsumi manage to block her punch.

"Run, you stupid!" Natsumi warned her.

"Come here you!' Shirayuki then chased him outside of the filed, around and around.

"WHY!?" Itou ran from her, with Yukari, Saori, Hana, and Miho laughing at him.

"You'll pay for this!" Shirayuki continue chasing him.

"Look at them...it's like Tokugawa's reaction to Commodore Matthew Perry" said Saemonza, looking at both of them running at the field, chasing each other.

"Yeah...and more like the first time Marathon was invented" said Caesar, laughing.

Meanwhile, Hiroshi and his remaining friends couldn't help but to laugh as they watch their Gunner running for his life from the enraged Shirayuki. Yukinaga however, could only watch the mad girl chasing Itou, shook his head and sighed.

"Come on, lets help Itou or we're going to find a new gunner after this." Yukinaga turned to Hiroshi and both them along with Fuji began looking for Itou who was on the run from Shirayuki.

"Are you sure we could do this?" Yuzuko asked Anzu, worried what will happen.

" Don't worry, victory will come to those who'll anticipate it" said Anzu.

"This is the only way we could-" Before Momo could continue, she saw Hiroshi, Fuji, Yukinaga walking towards their tank.

"Don't mind us chief, we're just going to bail our gunner's ass from being fried by that enraged girl over there." Hiroshi said as he waved his hand to the Student Council members.

"Do you think he knows?" Momo asked Anzu as she watched Hiroshi with his tank crew.

"Who?" asked Anzu. "Hiroshi and his gang?"

"I dunno, they're kinda suspicious..." said Momo again to her.

"If he does know...what do we do next to them?" asked Anzu to her, giving her a very deep thought about the situation."Remember, Hiroshi's friend is Fujiyama...and you know how rich his family is...they even bought a tank for his son."

"this is giving us one problem after another..." Yuzuko sighed.

* * *

"How about we go shopping together?" asked Saori, eating her Crepe she bought earlier.

"For what?" Yukari asked her back.

"You know, for our tank inner decoration" said Saori, still munching her crepe.

"Wait...decorating interior of a tank?" Yukari asked, still confused at what Saori means 'inner decoration' for their tank.

"ah, I see..." said Hana, figuring what Saori meant to them.

"Here's the shop that I'm talking about." said Saori, pointing her finger, finishing eating her snacks. Miho and the gang looked the shop; a plain and convenience store.

"What should we buy here?" Hana asked Saori in turn, disposing the milk cartons to the recycling bins near the convenience store.

"Let's go inside and we'll think about it later" Saori explains, as she drag Miho inside the sop, followed by Hana and the shop, they walked into the rug secton, picking the suitable rug for their seating.

"How about this?" Hana showed a couple of rugs to Saori.

"That would be nice too" Saori agreed to Hana's choice.

"As I said...this isn't much fun unlike the other shop..." said Yukari, frustrated that she was not able to stop at her favorite store.

"Which shop?" Miho asked her.

"Let's finish this first, then we'll go to your store" said Hana. as they finished shopping for the necessary stuff inside their tank compartment, Yukari then pulled Miho's arm, dragging her to the other shop, next to the convenience shop itself.

"Wow, I never know this shop actually exist" said Hana, looking at the shop; The shop was actually a panzer shop, filled with tank's mechanical part and shell, tanks model and models.

"Welcome to our sho-EH!? You guys!?" A familiar face which the girls known in their Sensha-do classes as Yukinaga Kawabe looked surprise at the girls appearance in the store as he thought he's greeting another unknown customer.

"You worked here!?" Yukari suprised to see Yukinaga wearing the shop's uniform attire.

"Yeah, started working here couple of weeks after I registered at Ooarai High. Which brings me to this question...no wonder first time I saw you looks so familiar Akiyama-san, Never knew you are the said regular customer here." Yukinaga replied.

"I never knew you,since it's very seldomly you showed up here" said Yukari, wondering why she eventually met him today face to face, despite she always come to this shop everyday.

"Well I took some night shifts at some point. The only time I feel like seeing you is when I'm taking the morning shift...and I rarely take morning shift unless my manager asks me to." Yukinaga said to the dark brown-haired girl."So what brings you here?" he asked them in turn.

"You know.. some shopping" Yukari replied.

"Then help yourself, hope you girls enjoy yourself" Yukinaga said to them. they spent the entire evening inside that shop, figuring what kind of spare part would they use inside their tanks. Finished buying the necessary item for their tank, they leave the store,waving their hands to Yukinaga.

The next morning, Hiroshi and his crew members arrived at the Sensha-do gathering area only to see something that they never could have imagined. The other team has 'decorated' their own tank with ridiculous colors from Gold to even Pink colors.

"What the hell?" Hiroshi could muttered as he saw the line of tanks in weird and outrageous coloring and decals.

"Now this is what you never see everyday...to be honest." Yukinaga on the other hand facepalmed himself after looking the tank with a disbelief look on his face.

The same can be said to Hiroshi's gunner and close friend Itou as he burst into laughter, "Ahaha! Are they serious!? Ohoho! My stomach hurts! Those colors could make them a big...shining...target! Ahaha!"

Fuji on the other hands, pulls out his cellphone and take a picture of the other tanks while not saying anything. Clearly he never have seen people recolored their tanks with weird color scheme.

"Not bad...Thanks Yamata, for your work" SHirayuki thanked her for painting the Wolverine herself.

"It's alls in days work...or night actually" said yamata, yawned. She then fell asleep on top of Shigure's lap.

"Let her rest Shirayuki, she did a very good job to our tank" said Natsumi, looking at their newly painted M10A1 Wolverine; painted with fully black paint scheme, and with badminton racket's logo painted to its turret.

"Alright, let's begin our training now!" Momo ordered them, as she steps into her tank. With that order, All the team assembled to their tank and start their engine.

"Close formation!" Momo ordered to the other tank, while sitting on top of the Panzer 38(t) hatch; driving with the others in the open field. "Open formation!" she ordered again, telling the other tank to disperse.

As for their first training, all seven tanks were preparing for something big expecting ahead. crossing the river, practicing their gunnery skills, testing their speed, they practise hard to prepare themselves.

"Prepare to fire" Miho report to them; as she was the new commander, replacing Saori as the radio operator, looking from the hatch. With Yukari; the loader finished loading the round into the breach, their tank is ready to fire at the crosshair in front.

"What's the distance Isuzu?" Miho asked Hana, now she's the new gunner for Panzer IV.

"Uhm... where does it shows the distance?" Saori asked Miho, unsure how to jugde the distance.

"The triangle at the center of the sight is four striche high" Miho explained."The other triangles at the side are Two striche high, space between them are one striche high"

"What is Striche?" Hana asked her, while looking at the gun's optical sight.

"A measurement for angle, Distance can be calculated by the size divided by the striche time thousand" Miho explain more.

"So, since the target is four meter wide, then..." Adjusting the side, she finally understand the principle."500 meters"

"Shell loaded" Yukari inform Miho.

"Perimeter checked" said Miho. "Fire!" Miho ordered Hana. with a pull of triggers,the gun fired, almost hitting the target by a meters. the other tank also fired their main gun to their practice target.

* * *

"Ooarai has resurrected its Senshado Back?"said Darjeeling, talking to Anzu with her classical looking telephone, while enjoying her tea time with Assam and Orange pekoe.

"It's kinda like that" Anzu replied."By the way...for beginning our Sensha do, would you accept our offer battling you?" Anzu challanged her.

"A battle offer? we would gladly accept it" Darjeeling replied."We are okay about that... we don't run from our battles" she add.

"Okay then...meet you tomorrow at Ooarai" Anzu said to her.

"Will do..." Darjeeling replied, sipping her cup of tea.

"By the way Darjeeling-sama, I don't know if you heard of the news regarding Ooarai's Tankery Program..." Darjeeling's right hand assistant named Orange Pekoe inform Darjeeling, "they have included...male members in their program."

"That would be no problem...just think them like a girl" said Darjeeling, laughing silently while continue sipping her black tea. Assam; their Churchill gunner, only hearing the conversation, only sit quietly, eating the freshly baked cakes at the tables.

"Well, I'm worried about what other school's reactions to this news...especially the Black Forest Academy. I never knew Ooarai have the guts to include males in their ranks." Orange said with a worried tone, none is more strict in Sensha-do than the infamous Black Forest or Kuromimine Academy which lead by the ever notorious Nishizumi family, a strict hardliner in the Sensha-do world, Orange expects an outcry for the males to be barred from joining Sensha-do.

"Well...as someone has said, _bravery is not a function of firepower_." said Darjeeling, looking outside of the windows.

* * *

"Wow!, the tanks are finished already?" Shizuka exclaimed, exited about her team's tank.

"Yeah, Hoshino and i managed to repair it's main cannon back to its shape" said Nakajima, the automobile clubs repairment.

"Just look at both of these tank...it's so wunderful!" said Yukari, seeing in front of her the Flakpanzer Ostwind and Panther Ausf.G.

"based on the plan we found here, we've modified this tank so that it will only engage land target" said Hoshino, explaining about the Ostwind's capabilities. With prism like hatch nstalled to cover it's hatch, the Ostwind itself become a 37mm automatic gun tank.

"By the way Nakajima, could you make our tank look like this?" Yuuto hand to her a schematic.

"You mean this?" Nakajima checked the schematic.

"Yeah..." he replied.

"This would be a piece of cake" said Hoshino, looking at the Panther Ausf.G modification.

"Is that Panther 'M10' you were asking for?" Yukari managed to take a peek on the schematics.

"Yeah" Ai replied."We've agreed about that since yesterday" she add.

"Besides, this panther; the 'M10' is a masterpiece of deception, much like our movies...right Yoshimori?" said Sachiko, patting Yoshimori's shoulder.

"Y-Yes..." he replied.

* * *

**Side-note(Tank description in the story right now)-**

**Flakpanzer Ostwind- **designed as a self propelled anti-aircraft gun, this tank used the Panzerkampfwagen IV chassis for it's main body; with open-top, hexagonal turret .Armed with flak 43 37mm gun, this gun was eventually proven effective against light armored vehicles and building, with it's 37mm automatic cannon that could engage a target from 4,000 meters away. In this fanfiction story, the Ostwind is equipped with fictional prism-shaped hatch cover, and the gun was designed to fire only from 30 degree slope.

**Panzerkampfwagen V Panther Ausf.G 'M10'**- served to replace the obsolete Panzer IV, the Panther introduced during the midtime of world war 2, saw action in both eastern and western front. armed with 75mm canon, it was very accurate at long range; only to suffer a weakness in close range. The Panther's excellent combination of firepower, mobility, and protection served as a benchmark for other nations' late war and post-war tank designs, and it is regarded as one of the best tanks of World War II. During the Operation Greif in Ardennes Offensive [Battle of the bulges], 10 Panther Ausf.G were disguised as M10 wolverine to cause chaos in the allied territory. among all the 'M10' used in the operation, one vehicles was destroyed, while three were captured by the allied force. panther G turret was disguised by using five pieces of sheet metal, two of which were cut to resemble the distinctive sides of the M10 turret and then were flanged on the edges, bent to shape, and stiffened with small angle iron. The gun shield was carefully formed from another sheet to the exact shape of the M10 shield; with the copula being removed, as well as other modification applied to it.


	6. Kapitel 6: St Gloriana, here we come!

Girls und panzer anime produced by Actas and its crew. Canon character's right belong to its original ownerships, while the original character added to the story belonged to its respectful author( both me and in collaboration with Fuji92)

**Kapitel ****6: St. Gloriana**** , here we come!**

"I called all of you guys here for a reason" said Yuzuko to each of the team leader of their tanks.

"Strategy, i presume?" asked Isobe, guessing why they were called here; to the student council meeting room.

"5 points for you!" Anzu joked.

"We're here to discuss our upcoming strategy against St. Gloriana" said Momo to them.

"E-Eh!?" everyone except the student council shocked by the news.

"Friendly match? Against St. Gloriana? The well renowned school that employs British tanks?" Hiroshi asked them.

"Yeah" Yuzuko replied.

"this is like my movie, straight to the climax" Yuuto joked on the news their Student Council President give to them and began laughing to himself as the rest stared awkward at him.

"Just shut the hell up Hiiragi!" Momo exclaimed.

Yuuto Hiiragi, the leader of the now defunct Movie Club or technically, Motion Arts Picture Club chuckled as he made a perverte looks to Momo, "Hehe, I would love to see you in my next upcoming film" said Yuuto sarcastically.

"Ugh..." Momo sighed, getting tired of his joke. "Anyway, here's the plan; we should lure the St. Gloriana's tanks into our range of fire, hold 'em in a narrow space and finish 'em off." she explain, briefing her strategy.

"If we follow her plan to the letter, even our weakest tank could kill them at close range" said Yuzuko. looking everyone understanding the concept, Momo and Yuzuko felt relieved.

"What is it Miho?" Anzu asked her, seeing her worried about something.

"The strategy is great...but..." said Miho with unsure tone.

"Come on, speak it up." Anzu persuades her.

"It just that...if the plan backfire, the result would be our lost" said Miho, expressing her worrines.

Hiroshi also looks at the plan and then to Miho as he spoke, "I agree with what Miho said, this plan is full of holes if you not considering the crew's experience and also the possibility that the enemy might seeing through the plan." Miho looked at Hiroshi who seemed to support Miho's doubt of the plan, she saw the worried eyes of his after looking at the plan. He seemed doubtful at Momo's straight and blunt battle planning.

"Shut up! If you want to express your strategy, then you should be the commander instead of me!" Momo expressing her anger to Miho for doubting her strategy while glaring at Hiroshi at some point.

"Then again, it would be nice to see Miho as our commander" said Anzu, staring at Miho.

"Wha?" Miho is staggered at the moment, after Anzu said it to her.

"Miho will be our commander then" Anzu continued, followed by clapping her hand. Every team commander also clapped their hand, congratulating Miho.

"Fine by me" said Shirayuki, reluctantly clapping her hand.

"I would love to see how Miho-senpai lead our team" said Shizuka.

"Agreed, I'm also expecting the best from you, Team leader." said Hiroshi, giving Miho two thumbs up.

* * *

"Shell loaded" said Yukino, inserting the 37mm 8 round armor piercing clip to the Flak-43 gun's breach.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Tsukineko asked her commander, Shizuka.

"I don't know about that, i'm kinda new in this too..." she replied.

"Don't worry, Tsuki-chan! We'll do fine!...I hope." Said their driver Akemi with a small chuckle, which the rest finds...unnerving. It was the now defunct Softball Team first time they rode on a tank after signing up into Tankery lessons in order to re-established their club back. The Softball Team ride on a modified Pzkpfw IV anti-aircraft variant called the Ostwind although heavily modified to suit it for land combat.

"here we go" Tsukineko then pulled the trigger, automated 37mm fire followed next; scattered all over the target location.

"That was surreal..." said Sonoko and Akemi after watching the 37mm automatic gun performance.

"You said it" said Tsukineko, still feeling the vibrating of the gun itself.

"Great work with your tank, Shizuka" said Yuuto, congratulating her. Yuuto finished with his training; along with his team with their Panther G they nicknamed as 'Chameleon'. Why they made it looked like one of the American M10 Tank Destroyer, the rest will never know.

"Your gunner isn't bad after all" said Tsukineko, flattering Sachiko, who was finished cleaning her tank outer optical sight.

"Which reminds me, is it problematic for you guys to fire those gun inside the turret?" asked Sachiko to them.

"Now that you mention it, it's always kind of smoky when we fire the gun" said Tsukineko, complaining about the tank problem.

"Yeah, that's why Ostwind and the rest of the flakpanzer family had open-topped turret to let the smoke out." said Yukari, suddenly entering the training site with Miho and her gangs.

"By the way, what brings you here?" Yuuto asked Miho.

"We're just sightseeing the surrounding area, and watching you guys with your training" said Miho, smiling to him while carrying her strategy notepad.

"I heard you guys will have a friendly battle tomorrow at Ooarai hometown, is it true?" Shizuka asked them, after hearing the news from Isobe earlier this morning.

"Yeah, it seems the prez invited them for our first practice against other team" said Miho replying to her.

"I wish you good luck, Miho-Senpai" Shizuka wish her good luck, addressing her with more formal greetings.

"We wish you good luck too!" Yuuto exclaimed, also wishing her a good luck."we're sorry that we couldn't join with you" he add, referring to their unfinished training, since their tank was newly repaired for them.

Meanwhile, the Hiroshi and the rest of his team sat at the bench near a park, looking above the evening sky. Hiroshi and his friend which is also he teammates will be facing St. Gloriana, according to what info he got from his instructor Ami Chouno who are also a close friend of his brother, the 's tanks are mostly comprised of light Mark VI Crusaders and Mk.V Churchills with a company worth of Matilda II tanks. Hiroshi is confident that with the superior weapon of the standard 85mm D-5S is enough to hold against the Matilda's but the thick armor of the Churchill will posed quite a challenge.

"Hey Hiroshi, you think we could stand a chance against those Gloriana girls?" his best friend Itou asks about their luck against one of the experienced Sensha-do team in Japan.

"To be honest, if our teams are more organized and discipline, we should technically posed them a serious threat. But looking at the situation..." Hiroshi said as he remembers the other team's tank who uses weird color scheme on their tank.

Itou shudders while Yukinaga could only sighed, "Don't mentioned that.." Yukinaga said as he continues, "Who in their right mind color their tanks in Pink or Gold? Are they never heard of Camo Value?"

Hiroshi patted Yukinaga's shoulder and said to him, "Well we never understand girls anyway Kawabe-san. For now we need to know the composition of St. Gloriana's Tanks for tomorrow's match."

"I know one student from St. Gloriana's school" said Yukinaga."I've met her everyday" he add, smiling to the boys.

"And how do you met her? Tell us" Hiroshi asked the driver, he never knew that people like Yukinaga knows someone from an exclusive all girls-school..

"Well, it's not close range contact...it's only web-chat conversation...God is she beautiful..." said Yukinaga, imagining her face, as if she was standing in front of him.

"Well who is this hot chick you met?" Itou sounding eager to hear the name of the girl from St. Gloriana.

"I could show you, after my work shift is finished for tonight." said Yukinaga which surprises his teammates as he continues,"Then I'll show you, the beauty inside the 'beast' I was talking about" he laughed to himself.

"Wait...you work?" Hiroshi asked as he surprised by the revelation about Yukinaga.

"You live alone so that's why you have to work...is it?" Fuji said as he stares the sky above without looking at the person he's referring too.

"Well my relatives give me money but living alone proved to be quite tough on a student like me you know. So I find a job instead." Yukinaga said with confidence and proud of his work.

* * *

"I see you bring your friends together" said Rize, combing her hair as she talks with Yukinaga on live streaming webcam.

"Y-Yes, sorry about that" Yukinaga tried to apologize, he was somewhat flustered when seeing her. His friends also understand why after seeing Rize herself.

"So, what brings you and your friend here?" Rize asked him.

"Excuse me if I'm rude, you're a student of St. Gloriana right?" Hiroshi expressing his thought.

"It was obvious you silly boy." she laughed in cheerful manner while drinking her turkish black tea as she continues, "Let me guess, you lots want to know our tank formation for the upcoming match?"

"You know about the match?" Yukinaga looked surprised but then again, maybe the whole St. Gloriana's students might have heard of the upcoming match one way or another.

"Yes I am, directly from Darjeeling herself...she was...quite excited to say at least. So I'll say this again, you want to know our tank formation in the upcoming match isn't it Yukinaga?" Rize smiled while taking another sip of her cup.

"Y-Yeah, I admit it but this is for our team okay?" Yukinaga said to her, typing the question privately in the chatbox.

"I see... you want me to list down our tank?" Rize asked him again.

"Yeah..." Yukinaga replied, with Hiroshi, Fuji and Itou nodding their head.

"I guess so...but keep this secret, otherwise I'll be barred from joining a tank match for a month if I get caught." said Rize, joking to them. Several minutes later, Rize sent to them a list of tank used by their school.

"Matilda, Cromwell, Crusader, Churchill Mk VII, Comet, Black prince, Achilles, and TOG II?" Hiroshi looked at the list she sent.

"Don't worry, we usually use Churchill, Matilda, and Crusader for friendly battle, like the one school a month ago, Chihata or something, challenged our school for a friendly battle" Rize assure them."exclusive tank like Black Prince and TOG II are only used during our semifinals match"

"Yeah, I've heard that one" said Yukinaga, remembering the battle he saw several month ago. "It seems you guys went easy with their Chi-ha." he add.

"Indeed it was...although I pity those lots during that match, they fought good but not good enough." said Rize, smiling to them as she took another sip of her tea.

"By the way, are you going participate this battle?" Hiroshi asked her.

"Sure, I'll be there with my Achilles" said Rize to them.

"Achilles huh?... we got similar tank here, although-" Yukinaga's mouth suddenly closed by Hiroshi's right hand, preventing him from telling her.

"I see, you want to keep it a secret?... No matter, we'll meet again tomorrow then, Yukinaga" said Rize, ending the web-cam chatting.

"See ya!" Yukinaga disconnect the web-cam. Looking to Hiroshi's face, he wondered why he can't reveal their tank.

"First of all, we have to consider that we don't have an effective and strong tank force to counter the St. Gloriana's and second, we need to retain the element of surprise, let them wonder what type of tank they'll face" said Hiroshi, explaining to Yukinaga.

Yukinaga ponders for a moment before he said, "I just hope that the rest won't go trigger happy...because I get the feeling that it won't go well during our fight with them."

Itou facepalmed at Yukinaga's statement, "Kawabe-san...you really have to say that...we're jinxed!"

"I thought you won't believe that stuff Hideki-san." Yukinaga look at his friend with a confused looks.

The others just sighed and only wished that they would pull through the battle.

* * *

"Ready on your serve?!" asked Natsumi, holding her badminton racket as they practice with their badminton skils in their former courtyard.

"I'm ready" Shirayuki replied, gripping the racket tightly with her left hand.

"Remember, this is a mix match" said Shigure, alongside with Natsumi as partner against Yamata and Shirayuki.

"Thi reminds me of my first day joining this club..." said Shigure, almost letting her tear fell down from her eyes.

"Yeah, me too..." said Natsumi.

"It brings my memory into this club" said yamata, remembering their glory from the past.

"Yeah, National championship...and other sort of stuff" said Natsumi.

"Quit remembering the past, let us step into the future!" Shirayuki exclaimed with high spirit, signalling Natsumi to begin heer service.

"Off we go" Natsumi begin the service. all four of them played together in one court, enjoying the evening with cold wind and sunset background around them. serve by serve, jump by jump, they played as if their club was still there just like before. Tired, they rest for a while, before packing their equipment into their bag.

"Practicing hard i see.." said Isobe, with her volleyball team passing by their courtyard.

"Good to see you here, Isobe-San" Shirayuki greets her."What brings you here?" she asked her.

"Just like you, relieving our glorious day" said Isobe to her, hoding the volleyball in her hand.

"I see..." Shirayuki then stare the ground, thinking about their club's fate of defunctioned several moths ago.

"Just like you guys, we're participating the sensha-do because we're dreamed of reviving our Volleyball team" said Taeko while carrying her bag behind her.

"Yeah... me too" said Natsumi, replying as she puts her racket into the bag.

"we all share the same fate here... so let's work our way up to reddem our glory of reviving them" said Shirayuki, encouraging them.

"Yeah, we'll see our glory after climbing ourself into the top" said Isobe with high spirit.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ooarai Tankery Shooting Range, Hiroshi and his fellow friends who manned the SU-85 are currently practicing their shooting technique for the upcoming match against St. Gloriana. Hiroshi are currently outside of his Tank Destroyer as his task is to observe the shots from his telescopic viewfinder.

Hiroshi then pulls out a walkie-talkie and informed his gunner about their target, "Itou, shot hit five degrees above the bullseye. Recalibrate your shot to two degrees lower."

As he heard the acknwoledge reply from Itou, the SU-85 fired again and this time, the shells hit right on the spot. Hiroshi contacted his gunner again, "Good shot! 1 degrees above the bullseye, you're getting good with the tank guns."

"Hey don't underestimate me! I'm born for this shit Hiroshi!" Itou proudly said through the walkie-talkie.

Then, all of the crews climb out from the SU-85 and walks towards their tank commander who's graciously provide a chair and a box of cold water for their hard work. They began to discuss about the upcoming match since that is their time to prove their worth as the first male team to enter the Sensha-do or Tankery class.

"So Yukinaga, have you done the research on the common St. Gloriana's tank formation for friendly match?" Hiroshi discusses with their loader who have been tasked to research further about St. Gloriana's tank formations.

Yukinaga put his can of drink down and began explaining his findings, "Well, after seeing the video of their last match and any other matches...thanks to Rize of course, I can safely assured that their friendly match tank formation basically haven't change for the past few years."

"They'll include the Churchill's and Matilda's isn't it?" Fuji make a guess and Yukinaga nodded as Fuji is right.

"Churchill and Matilda II's infantry tanks. But now they're gonna include some Crusader ...formidable tanks." Yukinaga said as the rest keep quiet and listened.

Yukinaga then continued to explain his findings, "We have no problems with the Matilda's but the Crusader's and their Churchill could pose quite a problem. The Crusader's could outflanked us with their speed and the Churchill's with their formidable heavy armor. We need to knock these two out as soon as possible, the longer we let them, the harder for us to win this match."

Hiroshi nodded and then turned to Fuji, "Fuji, have you called your dad about the new gun we requested?"

"Yes, my dad said they've one new and improved 85mm D5S-85BM variant available but the shipment would only arrived within a month or so. So we have to make do with our current 85mm gun." Fuji explained about the new gun. For now they have to rely on the decent power of their standard 85mm gun.

"Very well then, want to continue our practice? We'll try the mobility training now. Lets go!" Hiroshi ordered and his friends head back to their Tank Destroyer as they proceeds with their training.

* * *

The day finally came, friendly battle between St. Gloriana tankery team against Ooarai newly formed tankery team. Docking the ship to the harbor, The Ooarai Academy warship finally arrived at their Hometown; Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture. As they embark with the other vehicle, all seven tank; Panzer IV, M3 Lee, Sturmgeschutz III, Type 89 I Go, Panzer 38(t), M10A1 wolverine, and Su-85 onto the ramp, Miho could see the massive academy warship docked next to their ship.

"That's very huge ship" said Natsumi, looking the big warship from her tank, opening the hatch and sitting on top of it with Shirayuki.

"At least this isn't Saunders or Pravda..if it was... their silhouette would cover the entire Ooarai academy into darkness" said Hiroshi, joking to them; actually what he said is true, the massive academy warship of Saunders and Pravda is bigger than their ship.

"How'd you know how big is Saunders and Pravda's academy ship?" Yukari wondered how'd did he knew.

"Uh..owh look, there's the St. Gloriana's tank!" said Hiroshi, distracting them by pointing his finger to a bunch of British tank leaving St. Gloriana academy ship.

"That must be their tank team" said Saori, looking the tank group fro distance.

"Oh dear...Yukinaga, I just hope we don't get jinxed." Itou looked at the loader.

"Take a good long look at those tanks, you'll going to have your first action of tank to tank battle against them guys." Hiroshi said as he looks at St. Gloriana's tanks.

And the rest knows this will be a hard fight once the first shot is fired...and they knew it.

* * *

**Side note( tank mentioned in this story)**-

**Matilda**- originally named as MkII, this tank was known better as "Waltzing Matilda" by the British army. it was used extensively during the north African campaign. With tough armor to break through, only an antitank gun and artillery could knock this tank in the earlier part of the war; but suffer slow speed in was eventually replace by MkIII Valentine.

**Cromwell**- Named as MkVIII, this Crusader Successor was the most successful series fielded by the British armor. Using Comet tank chassis, and a dual-purpose gun, high speed from the powerful and reliable Meteor engine, it was considered also the complete all-in-one packaged tank. This tank first saw engagement during the battle of Normandy(June 06 1944) during the landing of Juno and Gold Beach.

**Crusader**- Named as MkVI, this was the most famous tank fielded by the British armored forces. Used extensively during the battle in North African, It was reliably fast and could outflank the panzer group; since most Panzer led by Erwin Rommel in North African campaign was still old Panzer III and Panzer 38(t) tank. Retained in service because of delays with its replacement, by late 1942 the lack of armament upgrade combined with the presence of Tiger I Tanks among the Afrika corps and overheating problems caused by the high temperatures of the desert, led to the design being phased out in favor of the new US-supplied Sherman medium tank.

**Churchill MkIV**- This tank was a heavy British infantry tank used by the allied force, best known for its heavy Armour, large longitudinal chassis with all-around tracks with multiple bogies, and its use as the basis of many specialist vehicles. It was one of the heaviest allied tanks of the war. The Churchill was used by British and Commonwealth in north Africa, Italy and North-West Europe. In addition many were supplied to the USSR and used on the eastern front

**TOG II***- The heavy tank TOG II was a prototype British tank design produced in the early part of the second world war in case the battlefields of northern France turned into a morass of mud, trenches and craters as had happened during the first world war.A development of the TOG I design, only a single prototype was built before the project was dropped.

**Black Prince**- This tank used the Churchill chassis, with wider turret for housing the powerful 76mm 17PDR gun. It was named after Edward the black prince, the famous military leader of the 14th century.

**Achilles**- Several M10 wolverine lend to the British armor to fill the gap replacing weaker tank. Fitting it with 17PDR Sp antitank gun, it was later re-named as "Achilles", although several soldier prefer calling them as "Firefly".

**Type 97 Chi Ha**- type 97 was the most common tank for the imperial Japanese army during world war 2. it was used extensively during the Japanese invasion campaign, as well as providing infantry support in the battle. Due to it's design as infantry support, it had no ability engaging heavier American armor, as if the AP round from Sherman fired to the Chi-ha, like I GO, the AP round would only penetrate to its other side. as Later war, it was used as pillboxes during several campaign such as Iwo Jima and Okinawa.


	7. Kapitel 7:First Battle, first experience

Girls und panzer anime produced by Actas and its crew. Canon character's right belong to its original ownerships, while the original character added to the story belonged to its respectful author( both me and in collaboration with Fuji92)

**Kapitel 7:First Battle, first experience**

"Itou! Matilda's Eleven o'clock! Open fire!" Hiroshi shouted as St. Gloriana's Matilda II Infantry Tank appears from the corner of the street, noticed his tanks and began to turn their turret at Hiroshi's SU-85.

Itou stares at the Matilda and take a deep breath before he pulled the trigger, a loud bang rangs inside the SU-85 as the 85mm Armor Piercing Shells shot out from the tank destroyers gun and hit squarely. Unfortunate it didn't knocked them out. The Matilda then hide into cover, away from Itous' crosshair.

"Got 'em! Yukinaga! Load more rounds!" Itou shouts as he recorded another kill.

"Roger! Shells loaded!" Yukinaga said before explosions reverberates around them.

Hiroshi curses as more Matilda's began firing upon them and immediately ordered his driver to get away from the St. Gloriana's tanks, "Fuji! Drive us out of here! Itou watch the surroundings and open fire at anything British! Yukinaga ready the shells after Itou shoots!"

The rest of his team understand his orders and the tank destroyer began to move. Things are going downhill after the failed ambush plans no thanks to the Student Council's trigger happy gunner named Momo. He curses as the rest of his fellow tankery team is being shot out one by one without firing back at the enemy, to make it simple...

It was a massacre.

Then he heard another team, the Sturmgeschutz III Tank Destroyer got knocked out of action. Hiroshi immediately punched his command hatch while cursing, "This is all gone to hell! Our team has no freaking discipline! We won't stand a chance against them!"

"Calm down Hiroshi, we've tries our best. Come on, we still have tanks to destroy right?" Fuji tried to calm the SU-85 tank commander down and it seems worked as he saw Hiroshi take a deep breath and calmed down.

"You're right. Come on, lets go hunt some tank-wait...Damn Miho's team is under fire! Let's help them!" Hiroshi said as the rest nodded and began to move into action again.

* * *

**-Several Hours Before-**

"It's nice meeting you, Darjeeling" Anzu greet Darjeeling, before beginning their friendly match. Lining up from St. Gloriana's tank team were One Mk. IV Churchill, Four Mk. III Matilda, One MkVI Crusader, and One M10 'Achilles' against Ooarai's rag-tag tank team.

Representing Ooarai in their friendly meeting were Anzu, Momo, and Miho, while St. Gloriana's commander; Darjeeling accompanied by her partner and loader for the Churchill tank Orange Pekoe, and Shoumei of the Achilles tank commander.

"It's pretty nice tank, I've never seen these before" said Darjeeling sarcastically, looking at Ooarai's tank paint scheme. From Pure black to Shiny gold; it amuse her so much, she wondered why was the Ooarai Sensha-do re-established again.

"It's all we got..." said Anzu. Shaking her hands with Darjeeling, they depart to their marked beginning location, where they're waiting for the match to begin.

"Just like the briefing earlier, this battle is Anihilate battle; the first team to disable other tank team will win" Miho explaining again the rules of the battle to the other team. Engine warmed up, guns loaded, and optical sght aligned, they're ready to begin the round.

"Round start!"

Shortly afterward, Both St. Gloriana and Ooarai made their move to engage each other. Each team was placed several kilometers away so that each team can devise their own plan to take down each other.

"7 tanks, 4 Matilda escorting the Churchill, Crusader and Achilles covering the front" said Miho, looking at the binocular from the cliff.

"Looking t those formation, it's so cool" said Yukari, also looking to her binocular, watching the tank with Miho. "By the way... our Armor piercing round couldn't pierce their frontal armor at long range..." Yukari expressing her thought.

"And that's why Strategy comes in play" said Miho to her.

"Yeah!" Yukari replied with a big scouting, they return back to their tank, preparing for the attack.

"Mako-San, wake up...Start the engine, but don't make it too loud" Miho woke Mako from her sleep. Responding with light voice, Mako start the engine, and left the cliff with other tank following them.

"Commander, what's our strategy?" Anzu asked her.

"Uhm... we'll try to lure them to our sight so that we could engage them from close range" Miho briefed to the other team.

"Roger" Hiroshi replied.

"Piece of cake" Shirayuki replied.

"Copy" Erwin also replied.

"Got it" Isobe quickly replied too.

"So are we gonna sneak on them?" Karina asked Azusa, while driving the M3 Lee.

"Looks like that's the situation" Azusa replied, looking the surrounding from the cupola.

"This Sneaky strategy sure some bold move" said Momo, leaning against the hull.

"I thought it was your idea" said Yuzuko, while driving the tank.

"All tank, proceed to our designated points while our tank lure them to the ambush point" Miho ordered the other tank to break formation. Breaking to the left, all tanks except Panzer IV headed into the ravine and positioned themself for the ambush.

"There it is" said Miho, finally located the St. Gloriana's tank formation.

"uhm... how wide the Churchill was?" Hana asked Miho,unsure about the Churchill's size as she aim the Churchill from the distance.

"It's 3.25 meters wide" Miho said to her.

"3.25 meters... so that means..." turning the knob, Hana finally acquired Churchill to her sight.

"Shell loaded" Yukari inform Miho.

"Okay... Fire!" Miho exclaimed, ordering Hana to open fire. Pulling the trigger, the shot missed by a couple of feet, rocking the Churchill.

"They've opened fire" said Orange Pekoe, while holding her tea cup.

"Contact! Panzer IV on the ridge" Shoumei reports to Darjeeling, after locating Miho's tank.

"Shall we retaliate?" Darjeeling calmly said to her team, as Assam; gunner of her tank rotate the turret, aiming the Panzer IV in her crosshair.

"Sorry Miho-San" Hana apologized after missed the first hot in the battle.

"It's okay, we're only distracting them to follow us" said Miho, calming her down. As soon the St. Gloriana's tank formation headed to their way, Miho ordered Mako to retreat and return to the ambush point to regroup with the other.

Pursuing from behind are the Crusader and Achilles, followed by the rest of the St. Gloriana's tank armada.

"They're good than I expected..." said Darjeeling, applauding Miho's action of speeding throught the valley with ease despite from rapid fire from their tank. "Step up the speed, faster" she orderd evry tank to take their tank at full speed.

With Assam missed her opportunity of landing the killing blow to the Panzer IV, Miho then looked back, analysing the situation.

"Miporin, this is to dangerous!" said Saori to Miho, addressing her nickname.

"Don't worry, our tank is layered with reinforced carbon so that it could't pierce our armor." said Miho.

"It's not that, You might get hit from there" Saori said to her, with worried expression.

"I'm not a big target to hit...but looking you worried about me... I'll stay inside then. Thanks for worrying about me." Said Miho, as she close the hatch and watch the St. Gloriana's fast Crusader is closing to their tank.

"Hana, could you tank down the Crusader?" Miho asking her a favor.

"I'll try" said Hana with unsure voice. While speeding down the vally and ravine, Hana focused all her concentration into one area; the Crusader chasing them. Pulling the trigger, the shell hit the Crusader directly; disabling it.

"Our is down" Orange Pekoe reports to Darjeeling.

"An acceptable loss, keep moving forward." said Darjeeling, sipping her tea as she continue watching the Panzer IV trying to escape their sight.

Back at the Ooarai's team ambush position, Hiroshi and the rest are outside as they checked their tanks for any faults while the other teams either wasting their time sleeping or playing cards in this case the M3 Lee teams. Hiroshi sighed at this situation and decides to give a full attention to his own team.

"Fuji, have you check everything? The Engines and tracks?" He asks the Driver.

"All seems fine, we should be able to travel as fast as this engine can bring to us." Fuji said as he checks the tracks for one last time.

Hiroshi nodded and then turned to Yukinaga and Itou, "Yukinaga, I need some ammo count. Make sure we have sufficient ammo for the match. Itou, clean the optics. I don't want you complaining misfire because of the dirtied optics."

"Roger 'commander'." Itou responds sarcastically which Hiroshi could only glare back.

"Reminds us of Maginot line, doesn't it?" Erwin said to Caesar as they both watch the front from their Sturmgeschutz III. With the flag attached to their tank waving by the winds, Caesar nodded her head while watching the ravine for any sign if Miho's tank and the enemy.

Hiroshi then head inside his SU-85 again to grab something that he brought with, the rest of his team wonders what he is searching for until he pulled out a binoculars. Hiroshi looked back at his team and wonders what are they looking at, "Mind if I asks what bothering you guys?"

"Since when you brought a binocular with you?" Itou asks the obvious question.

"It was my brother's gift and I always bring this along all the time." He answered, causing others to just nodded and let Hiroshi do what he wants with the Binoculars.

Hiroshi take a glance through his binoculars and look toward the horizon to see if Miho's tank or the enemy tank might appear and just as he was surveying around with his binoculars, he caught the sight of a Panzer IV being chased by St. Gloriana's tanks.

"Guys! Get back in your tanks ASAP! The British are coming! The British are coming!" He shouted which gained the attention of his friend. Quickly the crew jumped back into the SU-85 with Fuji started the engine while Yukinaga immediately loaded a round into the gun with Itou immediately look through the targeting optics of the gun and just in time as Miho began contacting the rest of the team.

The Sturmgeschutz III crew blinked at Hiroshi's announcement and looked at eachother, "Did he just said the same line Paul Revere has spoken during the American Revolution?" Erwin asks her cremates.

"Fire!" Momo ordered the other, firing the Panzer 38(t) main gun to Miho's Panzer IV. Every tank except Hiroshi's tank open their fire to mho's tank, thankfully all the shot missed them.

"Wait guys!" Miho tried to stop the friendly fire.

"Why are you firingat our own allies!?" Saori warned them as the panzer IV managed to climb the ravine, joining the other team.

"Blue on Blue..." said Natsumi, realizing her mistake.

"Yep.. Blue on Blue" Shirayuki agree.

"What the hell!? HEY ANZU! EVERYONE! CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE GODDAMNIT! MIHO DIDN'T ORDER US TO FIRE YET!" Hiroshi feels shocked and rage at the stupidity this tankery team are having with.

The others in the SU-85 could not believe what happened either, "Just what the fuck is happening! Who the fuck fired without the Commander's order!?" Itou curses in confusion.

Hiroshi decides to contact the Panzer IV in case it received hit, "Commander Miho? Answer me, are you alright? Commander?"

"Baiting us to the middle? what a cheap strategy" Darjeeling underestimating Ooarai team's strategy. "This will not work on us" she continues.

"Darjeeling-Sama, I suggest we should split into two, flank them" said Shoumei, devsing the strategy for her team.

"If that so, let's take the advantage and make them go wild" said Darjeeling, approving the strategy. "All tank, divide and conquer"

"Fire! Fire! Fire! shoot everything that move!" Momo tried to shoot the incoming Matilda flanking them.

"Try to shoot their track guys" Miho advise them. All tank then opened their fire against St. Gloriana's flanking move. despite the close range, they miss every shot one by one.

Hirosho getting annoyed with Momo suddenly screamed through the radio, "MOMO I SUGGEST YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I SWEAR TO KAMI THAT I'LL TAKE YOU OUT MYSELF!"

"Hiroshi, I got clear target on Matilda! Your orders?!" Itou said despite the confusion and the inherent rage Hiroshi just pent up over the radio.

Hiroshi take a deep breath and give one short order, "Fire!" and the shell shot by Hiroshi manages to hit one of the Matilda's before it can climb up the ridge to flank them.

"That's a hit! I need another rounds!" Itou shouts and Yukinaga load another round for him to fire.

Flanked by two Matilda and Achilles, M3 Lee and Type-89 team faced a grimm situation, tried to navigate their way to cover. But to their inexperienced way, The M3 Lee team began to take the preassure.

"This too much!" exclaimed Yuuki.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Karina also exclaimed. Shortly afterward, The Freshman team leave their tank vunerable and abandoning their tank, before getting disabled by Achilles 17pdr shot.

"Nice shot Rize" Shoumei applaud her Gunner.

"Konacha, keep the shell coming!" Rize ordered her to continue loading the breach with 17pdr round.

Hiroshi manages to see the M3 Lee from his view port got shot after their team abandoned their tank, he was shocked that his mouth gaped wide open and began facepalming himself.

"Oh God...what the hell we've been thrown into?"

Meanwhile, the Panzer 38(t) tried to counter the St. Gloriana's tank offensive plan, a shell almost hit the Panzer 38(t), detracking it in the process.

"What..wha?" Yuzuko stunned by what happen to their tank, as she tried to regain control.

"I see..i heard Panzer 38(t) got this problem during the Second World War." said Anzu, while calmly eating her dried sweet potato.

"Captain, we need order!" Isobe said to Miho.

"We're totally screwed here!" Shirayuki tried to report her situation, depite heavy resitance from the right flank.

"Keep firing!" Momo ordered the other, while her tank still in action; firing wildly despite the tank itself was detracked.

"Commander, order please!" Erwin requesting for orders.

"Commander, requesting Order now!" Hiroshi shouted through the radio.

"Uhm...let's fall back from now.." Miho gives the decisive order "All surviving tank, regroup and fall back to the town"

"Roger!" Erwin replied. "Saemonza, prepare to ollow the Panzer IV" she ordeerd her.

" I'll do what i have to do then..." said Shirayuki, calmly triying to assess the situation.

"Okay Commander, just tell us where and when to go next" said Isobe.

"Got it!" Hiroshi then turned to Fuji, "Fuji, drive us out of here, we're regrouping at the town!"

"What about the Student Council team?" Yukinaga asks as the sound of 38(t) guns are still heard.

"Leave them, they aren't worth our time." Hiroshi said coldly.

"What are you doin!? keep firing!" Momo exclaimed as their tank still stuck on the rock.

"Retreating?" Darjeeling puzzled, after seeing the rest of Ooarai flee their position, heading towards the town. one of the Type-89 round hit the Churchill side armor, causing no serious other than a scratch to it.

"What should we do commander?" Shoumei asked Darjeeling.

"Keep pursuing them" Darjeeeling ordered the other tank.

Hiroshi noticed the St. Gloriana's began pursuing them and he immediately ordered Fuji to increase speed, "Fuji, push the pedal as hard as you can."

As the Ooarai team make their way to the downtown area, St. Gloriana's tank still pursuing them, trying to score a hit to one of the tank despite moving at full speed. passing the junction, The Ooarai team disappeared into the urban area with ease.

"hum...this is hard... All tank disperse, find them" Darjeeling ordered.

one of the Matilda patrolling the shop sighted something that resemble a tank. Turning their turret, they found out it's only a flag waving at the shop. Passing the shop, the Matilda was caught in an explosion; History buff team amanged to score a hit to the Matilda from point blank, disabling it.

"This is team C, we score a hit" Erwin report the situation.

"Honestly?" one of the Matilda commander sighted something bothering her. As she order the driver to take firing spot at the automated parking lot, She didn't realize that the Type-89 I GO was laying an ambush for them.

"Here we Go!" Isobe exclaimed, after their tank rise from nowhere, facing Matilda's rear.

"Our backs!" the Matilda commander alerted, enetring her tank. Shortly afterward, Type 89 I GO managed to score a hit to their back.

"This is team A, we're disabled!" the Matilda that was disabled by Erwin's team report back.

"This is team D, assessing damages" the matilda damaged by Type-89 report her situation.

Shocked, Darjeeling accidentaly dropped her tea cups into the floor, shattering it. Every one inside the tank shocked why Darjeeling dropped her tea cups.

"Looks like this is it..." Darjeeling feeling the intense.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" Erwin and Caesar sarcastically laughed after succesfully disabling one of the Matilda. sitting on top of the cupola, Caesar and Erwin spotted incoming matilda to their position.

"take us to the alley, Oryou" Erwin ordered her.

"Okay" Oryou simply replied to Erwin's order.

"This alley will give us very good cover, the STUG got very low profile" said Erwin, when suddenly their tank was disabled by the Matilda, after the flag attached to their tank gave away their position, despite moving behind the fences.

"Just look at their face!" said Isobe, looking at the burning Matilda in front of their tank. Shorty after they fire went out, it was revealled that the Matilda was still in action.

"Eh?" The rest of the volleyball team puzzled.

'it's still oving" Shinobu exclaimed.

"Quick, retaliate!" Akebi exclaimed. the gun fired again to Matilda, but to their avain, the shot deflected.

"They got our serve!" said Taeko, before their tank was disabled in turn.

"This is team strumgeschutz, we've being disabled"

"Team I GO is also disabled!"

"Itou! Matilda's Eleven o'clock! Open fire!" Hiroshi shouted as St. Gloriana's Matilda II Infantry Tank appears from the corner of the street, noticed his tanks and began to turn their turret at Hiroshi's SU-85.

Itou stares at the Matilda and take a deep breath before he pulled the trigger, a loud bang rangs inside the SU-85 as the 85mm Armor Piercing Shells shot out from the tank destroyers gun and hit squarely. Unfortunate it didn't knocked them out. The Matilda then hide into cover, away from Itous' cross

"Got 'em! Yukinaga! Load more rounds!" Itou shouts as he recorded another kill.

"Roger! Shells loaded!" Yukinaga said before explosions reverberates around them.

Hiroshi curses as more Matilda's began firing upon them and immediately ordered his driver to get away from the St. Gloriana's tanks, "Fuji! Drive us out of here! Itou watch the surroundings and open fire at anything British! Yukinaga ready the shells after Itou shoots!"

The rest of his team understand his orders and the tank destroyer began to move. Things are going downhill after the failed ambush plans no thanks to the Student Council's trigger happy gunner named Momo. He curses as the rest of his fellow tankery team is being shot out one by one without firing back at the enemy, to make it simple...

It was a massacre.

Then he heard another team, the Sturmgeschutz III Tank Destroyer got knocked out of action. Hiroshi immediately punched his command hatch while cursing, "This is all gone to hell! Our team has no freaking discipline! We won't stand a chance against them!"

"Calm down Hiroshi, we've tries our best. Come on, we still have tanks to destroy right?" Fuji tried to calm the SU-85 tank commander down and it seems worked as he saw Hiroshi take a deep breath and calmed down.

"You're right. Come on, lets go hunt some tank-wait...Damn Miho's team is under fire! Let's help them!" Hiroshi said as the rest nodded and began to move into action again.

"Hiroshi, I got the Matilda on sight again! Orders!" said itou, looking at the tank optical sight.

"Prepare to fire!" Hiroshi gives the go word.

"Shell loaded!" Yukinaga reported.

"Fi-" before they could fire the gun, M10 Achilles managed to disable the SU-85.

"What the.." Hiroshi then opened the hatch and stare directly to the M10 Achilles commander, who was sitting on top of the turret, watching them.

"Fun battle guys...you made our school steamy" said Shoumei to Hiroshi.

"Is Rize inside?" Hiroshi asked her.

"Yeah, she's our- wait, how'd you know her name?" Shoumei wondered how did she know Rize.

'Uhm.. commander..." Rize tried to speak.

"Rize, what did you told them?"

"It's nothing...really..." Rize tried to deny.

"Yo Rize, thanks for the tip! Its helpful!" Yukinaga thanked her.

"Rize, what did atually happened...really" Shoumei giving her a very sharp stare.

"y-you see..." Rize trying to explain the situation.

"You've dated that guy?" Konacha suddenly make a random assumption, referring to Yukinaga.

"w-well...yes" she falsely nodded her head.

"Rize is in love with a boy..." Sencha, Konacha's little sister; and also their radio operator said to Rie.

"IT'S NOT!" Rize denied it.

"Come on-" shortly afterward, Shirayuki M10 managed to land the killing shot to Achilles rear, disabling it.

"Bloody hell? Another M10?!" Shoumei gasped to see the Ooarai has their own M10 tank with her barrel still smoking.

"Super smash on that one!" Shirayuki exclaimed with joy; her first kill.

"Nice job Shirayuki" Hiroshi flattered to her.

"thanks, but it's all to the Achilles commander for-" suddenly, their tank was disabled by Darjeeling's Churchill.

"Miporin, Shirayuki's tank is disabled!" Saori gives the update news to miho.

"Only one tank left... us..." said Miho with worried tone.

"There it is! the Matilda!" Yukari exclaimed, spotting the Matilda in front of them.

"Mako-san, try to shake them off for now" Miho ordered her.

"Okay" Mako then drive to the alley, zigzagging their way across the shop. With Matilda chasing them from the back, it's hard to even couter their shot. To their dismay, The Panzer IV hit a dead end. when they tried to exit the area, Miho and the gang was cornered by the Matilda and Churchill.

"Looks like this is it..." said Darjeeling, staring directly to Miho. "As the English proverb says...An Englishwomen abandons her moral in love and war"

Looking for an opportunity, Miho trying to devise a plan on how they will escape St. Gloriana's efinal encirclement.

"Behold!" the prez team make their comebacks from the alley, suprising both Darjeeling and Miho.

"The prez team!" Hana delighted to see them presence for help.

"looks like they've repaired their belt" said Yukari, looking at the golden Panzer 38(t).

"Fire!" Momo then fired the cannon. But despite the point blank range, Momo's shot missed.

"Momo-chan, how did you miss it..." said Yuzuko, with their tank disabled directly after being fired by three matildas and Churchill.

"Take the left alley!" Miho ordered Mako to flight from the area. They've managed to disable one Matilda in the process.

"Mako-San, hug the wall; when they appeare on the other side, that's where we will take them out" said Miho. Hugging close to the wall, they stopped at the junction, shortly before Matilda could cross the junction. As the Matilda appeared in front of their sight, Hana shot the Matilda point blank and disabling it, followed by another Matilda disabled.

With Churchill left on the line, Hana tried to shoot the Churchill from point blank; but failed, the Churchill frontal armor was so tough, it could'nt even pierce it from close range.

"Fall back, zigzag" Miho ordered Mako to fall back. Zigzagging their way, they've managed to avoid Churchill close range shot.

"Should we go back to the alley?" Mako asked Miho.

"No...we're settling it here" said Miho.

"Let's attack them direclty" ordered Miho. "Or rather pretend to be... once we getclose, try to circle their position and fired from a very close range to their weakness" she add.

"Okay" Mako then drive to full speed, racing towards the Churchill. Realizing something was not right, Darjeeling told Assam to hold her fire until they finish their move. Drifting to the other side of the Churchill, Hana managed to lock on to the Churchill's turret from very close range. with both tank fired their gun at close range to each other, it's unclear who was the last tank disabled.

"Ooarai's flag tank disabled! The winner is !" the announcer conclude the result.

"Ah great...our first match and we lost...well It could've been better." Hiroshi assumed after hearing the announcements while riding on a recovery vehicle that took his tank from the combat area.


	8. Kapitel 8: Ooarai's first official battl

Girls und panzer anime produced by Actas and its crew. Canon character's right belong to its original ownerships, while the original character added to the story belonged to its respectful author( both me and in collaboration with Fuji92)

**Kapitel 8: Ooarai's first official battles!**

"Who's the commander here?" Darjeeling greet the Ooarai school group, after seeing their tank rolled back into the ship. Assam, Orange Pekoe, Shoumei, and Rize following her from behind.

"Uh..uhm.. me" Miho said to Darjeeling. "I'm Nishizumi Miho" she introduce herself to Darjeeling.

"Nishizumi-san?" Darjeeling was surprised. "I see... you're not the same as your sister like the rumors said to be." she said to Miho.

"Y- Yeah" Miho replied with broken voices.

"Darjeeling-San, our ship is ready to leave the port" Shoumei whispered to her ear.

"Well, i got to go, Miho-San, it's nice knowing you" said Darjeeling. "And it's nice battling you" she a

"Here you go" said Shoumei, giving Miho a present wrapped in a very fragant scent packaging, Hana recognized it as Wisteria scent. Shortly afterward, Darjeeling and her teammate left Miho and her team,.

"Wow...it's nice to get applauded by an ace" said Yukari, still amazed by what she saw earlier.

"I wonder what do they gave us" said Saori, wondering what's inside the gift."We lose the battle...yet we've received a gift from them" she adds.

Then Hiroshi and his team finally arrived after seeing their own tank to be sent back to their Academy Ship, he caught attention of the gift St. Gloriana gave to Miho and smiles, "Well well, how surprising huh?"

"Indeed, Darjeeling would never give that to any of the enemy commander after the match unless..." Yukinaga then looked at Hiroshi which he just kept it quiet and the rest just watched Miho as she stares at the gifts.

"Miho-San, as we promised" said Yuzuko to Miho.

"You promised us Ankou-dance, we'll get the parade on" said Momo. "You should keep your promise, Miho-San"

Itou walked next to Saori and began to asks, "Hey Saori, what's Yuzu-san talking about Ankou-dance?"

"uhm... er..." Miho mumbled, she didn't know what to do anymore.

"It's rather a complicated story, you see..." said Saori to him.

"That was pretty embarrassing" said Hana, finished dressing her uniform, after she and the other girls danced their way to the crowd; showing the ankou dance move to the public.

"Now i will never get married for the entire life" Saori sighed, while leaning against the wall, thinking what she done earlier.

"Now I see why they all scared when mentioning that dance." Yukinaga nods to himself after knewing what Ankou-dance is all about then he turned to Itou and Hiroshi mumbling with their nose bleeding.

"Pink...thight...breast..." Both of them mumbled as if they were chanting.

"Uh...are you okay? Takayama-san? Hideki-san?" Yukinaga looked genuinely concern seeing his two teammate like that and asks more, "Really, you guys should go to the clinic ASAP, your noses are bleeding!"

Fuji on the other hand just reassured Yukinaga, "They'll going to be fine Kawabe-san. My dad said its normal for young male teenager like us."

"You call that NORMAL!? They're bleeding out for Goodness Sake!" Yukinaga flabbergasted at Fuji.

"Itou, did you saw us dancing..." said Shirayuki with angered tone.

"E-Ehehe...Did I?" Itou trying to deny. His nose continue flowing blood, still thinking about the dance earlier.

"You did, did you?" Shirayuki said to him, clenching her fist.

"Ye-I mean No! I-I just...Oh my I'm experiencing blood loss! Takayama, let's go to the clinic hurry!" he then pulled Hiroshi with him with Hiroshi still muttering something like Miho's body and tight suits and such.

"I wonder what's on their mind" said Fuji, thinking what went wrong with his friend, but then he decides to make a call to his parents, telling them about the recent friendly matches.

"Mi-Miho-San..." Shirayuki trying to call her.

"What is it, Shirayuki-san?" Miho asked Shirayuki.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Shirayuki asked her if she could talk privately.

"Well..." Miho doubt for moment and turned to her friends.

"It's okay Miporin, We'll wait for you" said Saori.

with Saori,Yukari,Mako, And Hana waiting for them at the intersection, Shirayuki discuss toMiho about something she knows.

"So Miho-san, your former school is Kuromorimine Girl High School, right?" Shirayuki questioned her.

"Y-Yeah, why?" Miho answered.

"Do you have any chance meeting my sister there?" asked Shirayuki."Her name is Kurosaka"

"She's your sister? no wonder you both share the same similarity" said Miho, knowing who is her sister. "Feisty and fierce, just like your sister"

"Yeah, we both share almost the same thing...except..."

"I know, you hate Sensha-do, right?" Miho taking a guess. "Your sister talks a lot about you"

"Did she!?" Shirayuki overflowed with excitement.

"Yeah, although she's aggressive, she's care about her teammate, like you" said Miho.

"I see..." Shirayuki received the news. "I guess my sister will be enjoying what she loves the most" she whispered.

"You care about your sister, don't you?" Miho asked Shirayuki.

"What!? N-No! it's nothing personal, really!" Said Shirayuki, blushing her cheek.

"Say, Shirayuki-San, mind of you join us for the shopping untill we get back to the ship?" Miho asking her.

"S-Sure, if you don't mind" said Shirayuki, accepting Miho's offer.

* * *

"i've heard you lost your battle" said Kurosaka to Natsumi.

"Yeah, it was a messed up battle, but we've shaken their pride" Natsumi joked.

"How is she?" Kurosaka asking Natsumi over the phone.

"She's fine, dont'cha worry about her, Korusaka-San, Shirayuki-chan is fine" said Natsumi to her, reassuring that Shirayuki is perfectly fine.

"Thanks for that, i thought she was forced to join Sensha-do" Kurosaka worried about her sister's recent news.

"You know she couldn't be forced, right?" said Natsumi.

"Yeah" Kurosaka laughed."To mention that, she's like myself"

"About that... you called me because of asking your sister's condition? looks like you're worried about her after all" said Natsumi, goofing her.

"I-I'm not! it's just that... she's joining Sensha-do, its shocking me, okay! it's just that!" Kurosaka denying her feeling of caring to her younger sister.

"Is it..." Natsumi continues joking to her, with sarcastic tone.

"I'm not, okay! and please, address me as a person that's older with your age, will you?" Advised Kurosaka.

"What can i do about it... it's always been like that since my childhood with you" said Natsumi, laughing to her. "I've always called you with your usual name...what was it..."

"Don't-you-DARE saying it" Warned Kurosaka.

"Aww you joykiller." Natsumi gives a scheming grin at Kurosaka.

Kurosaka sighed as she take off her Kuromimine field cap and said, "Someday soon, you'll be the death of me Natsumi."

"I'll be waiting for it...speaking of waiting, her come Shirayuki-san, would you li-" before Natsumi could ask her, Kurosaka hung up the call before Shirayuki, Miho, and the rest of the gang could arrive.

"Who's that earlier?" Shirayuki asked Natsumi, after seeing her keeping her cellphone to the pocket.

"Ah, it's nothing, just some 'old friend' asking me about her close relatives" Natsumi trying to hide her earlier conversation between Shirayuki's sister, while making the Air quotes gesture to Shirayuki.

"I never thought you have an 'old friend'..." said Shirayuki.

"Maybe it's her boyfriend" guessed Saori.

"Of course not, i got only Shirayuki-san right besides me" said Natsumi.

"Natsumi, stop your perverted imagination, will you?" Shirayuki warned her. "Remember the last time we were practicing badminton, you put something in my drinks...luckily i've managed to stop your 'perversion' act...before it's getting worse" she reminds her.

"i know i know...but you look sexy on the dress earli-" before she coud finish her sentence, Natsumi's hair was pulled by Shirayuki, who was glaring to her directly.

"Talk about that, and you're ready to lose your hair" she warned Natsumi.

"Stop the chatter, can we go shopping now?" Saori persuade them to stop talking.

'Shopping!? me want!" Natsumi overflowed with excitement.

* * *

"How's your sister?" Maho asked Kurosaka, who was sitting at the bench, overlooking the sea onboard their academy warship.

"Ah, Maho-san, she's fine...she's now joining the Sensha-do in her school" said Kurosaka to her.

"was it Ooarai, i thought the didn't have any sensha-do in their extra cullicular activity" Maho wondered.

"it was resurrected back, the reason is unknown though..although it maybe related to the sensha-do national championship that will be held weeks from now" Kurosaka explained."And your sister is one of them" adding more info.

"is she... how will my mother think about this" said Maho, rubbing her head while thinking.

"By the way, the relationship between your sister, is it fixed yet?" Kurosaka asked her.

"What do you mean?" Maho asked her again.

"You know, between you and Miho-chan" said Kurosaka.

" i don't know about that... the last time i saw her before she moved out, she was very depressed" said Maho. "Probably from the last battle against pravda...since then, she was very docile to both me and my mother."

"It's a pity for her to lose the battle" said Kurosaka.

"Nonetheless, she shouldn't abandon her tank in the middle of the battle" Maho said to her with her strong opinion.

"You don't care about the others, don't you?" Korusaka said to her.

"what do you mean? our school has its own motto... i have to follow that fact" said Maho.

"Suit yourself...a battle worthy of a kings will come, i will see something that will change you in latter battle, you know" said Kurosaka to Maho, raising from the bench and leaning her body against the hedge. taking the milk from her bag, she almost drank the milk, before being stopped by Maho.

"Kurosaka-san, don't!" Maho warned her not to drink the milk.

"Why? I'm thirsty, I can drink what I want, okay!" exclaimed Kurosaka.

"remember what you've done when you drink a milk?" Maho reminds her.

"Well...that...oops" Kurosaka mumbled, with sweat dropping from her face.

"I thought so" Maho answered simple.

* * *

After the near death experiences of watching the Ooarai girls performing the Anglerfish dance, Hiroshi and his crewmates finally rested on a bench not far from the clinic he and his friends visited after the massive bloodloss.

"Oh dear...how do you feel Takayama-san, Hideki-san?" Yukinaga asks his friend who's now have tissue stuck up on their noses.

"Fine...just fine...dammit why Saori-san is so damn hot in that outfit!" Itou answered while drinking the Soy milk, chocolate bar candy were also given to them fo recovering their strenght back.

"Dizzines...plain Dizzines...aside from that dan-urgh!" Hiroshi agan sprung a leak from is nose by just thinking about the dance.

Itou sweated at his tank commander's own reaction when thinking about that particular dance. He couldn't help but to laugh at it, "Okay Hiroshi, just plug that nose of yours until you stop thinking about that."

"Lucky thing we're only the drummer back in that dance" Saemonza interrupted, sitting next to Hiroshi.

"Saemonza-san? what are you doing here?" Yukinaga asked her, which then he saw Saemonza's hand covered in bandages.

"As I said before, i was the drummer...beating the drum makes me hand go stiff" said Saemonza, showing her left arm covered with bandages."Lucky thing my 'archer' hand are still intact"

"What do you mean by 'intact'?" Oryou, who was sitting next to Saemonza, said to her.

"Not you too, Oryou-san" said Hiroshi, looking at her bandaged right arm.

"It's not from the drum.." said Oryou."Don't ask why" she add.

"Wait, was that Miho-san i just saw earlier?" Hiroshi said as he saw a glimpse of their Tankery Commander riding a rickshaw with her friends.

"I wonder what she's doing around the town" said Itou.

"Isn't it obvious, she's doing like every girls i've met before; shopping" said Yukinaga.

"and by far, I wonder how did you know about girls thinking..." Hiroshi looks at Yukinaga with an inquisitive look on his face.

"uhm..that...well n-nothing...H-How about we go and follow them?" Yukinaga suggested as he tried to evade the question.

"Follow them? Well I'm curious too what they are buy. As the matter of fact, I want to know what Miho always buy." Hiroshi said which gains the attention of everyone.

"What? I'm just curious that's all." Hiroshi shrugged.

Fuji on the other hand said, "Well I just called my dad, he said the new gun would be arrived soon. Oh and he congratulated us during the fight and don't give up." He relays what Fuji's father told to Fuji.

Saemonza got a bit curious looking at Fuji and asks, "Say, how your dad managed to have that Tank Destroyer in the first place?"

Fuji looked to her and tilted his head as he replies, "My dad owns a Tank Restoration Museum. I don't know where he got that tank though."

* * *

"Where did you find her?" Hana's mother;Yuri asked Shinzaburo. while both daughter and mother talked to each other, Mho, Saori, Yukari, Shirayuki, and Natsumi eavesdropping their conversation in the next room.

"She's with her friend" Shinzaburo said with simple answer, staring both daughter and mother together at one room; a traditional room with a scent of flower reminiscing around.

"Mother...I want to tell you something" Hana want to make a confession. "Mother, I've joined Sensha-do?"

"You did what!?" her mother was suprised by her confession.

"Yes mother, I'm joining the sensha-do...driving our tank" said Hana.

"to see you driving with that hand...a hand that plant flower..." Hana's mother suddenly fainted, Shinzaburo managed to catch her before she could hit the floor.

"Oujo-sama!" Shinzaburo shouted as he catches her.

"Sorry mother, I choose my own path right now" said Hana to her mother.

"Just what did influenced you to drive that filthy, rusty box of metal in the first place!?" Yuri asked with high tone to her daughter.

"Rusty box!?" said Yukari quietly, while the other continues to listen to the conversation.

"It's my own path, I choosed it because i want to try something different" said Hana, defending her opinion.

"If that's how it look, fine...but mark my words... you are forbidden to step your foot in this house again..." Hana's mother end the conversation with surprising news to Hana.

"What!?" Miho and the rest exclaimed from the other room, Hana and her mother caught their attention.

"Oujo-Sama!" said Shinzaburo, crying after he heard his Oujo-sama word himself then he turned to Hana, "Please reconsider your decision My Lady!"

"Don't worry, Shinzaburo-san, I'll be fine" said Hana. "I will meet you again, mother..." she said to her mother, before leaving the room, making Miho and the rest stunned.

"Are you sure about this, Hana-san?" asked Saori.

"Don't worry...I'll be fine" answered Hana to her, calming her down.

* * *

**several days later-**

Every school that practiced Sensha-do around the world gathered in Japan for the Sensha-do world tournament. From the American Sensha-do like Saunders university school, small rag-tag school like the Italian Anzio high above all, Kuromorimine high school and Pravda high school shone the stages. with the number voted, it put Ooarai next to Saunders high school for the first round. Also joining in is the St. Gloriana school, who greeted the Ooarai with smile while congratulating them.

"Number 8! Ooarai high school picked number 8!" the announcer inform every school, after Miho randomly selected the number from the box.

"Yay, this will be an easy one" said Arisa, the Saunders university high school commander,clapping her hand. By placing Ooarai in number 8, the first match will soon begin with Ooarai battling Saunders in first round.

"We're screwed..." said Shirayuki.

"What!? Saunders!?" Hiroshi and Yukari exclaimed together. suprised to see their first opponent.

"Yuki-chan, don't worry...remember what you always said to our team, stay strong stay optimistic" said Natsumi to Shirayuki, enlightening her mood.

"Let's just hope that luck is on our side..." said Yukino, worried about the battle schedule.

"Yeah" Tsukineko, Akemi, and Sonoko replied, agreeing with Yukino's words.

"Yep... like a home run" said Shizuka.

Hiroshi turned to Fuji, "Hey Fuji, is our order on the new gun finally arrived? We need it ASAP, Saunders are a tough nut to crack by their own rights."

Yukinaga gives a thought about it and nodded, "Indeed, the Saunders is just like the Pravda, they relied on numbers and speed. They also may have the fearsome Firefly in their arsenal."

Itou then turned to Yukinaga, "Wait, but isn't the Firefly are only special to the Commonwealth based school like St. Gloriana's? Why the hell it put into service by an American based tankery school like Saunders? i thought they've used 'true' american tank like M4 Sherman, or the Stuart."

"Maybe because their main chassis is the American Shermans, thus its legitimately an American." Yukinaga gives the assumption on Saunders Firefly.

Fuji then told them, "The new gun will arrived by tomorrow along with ammunitions and repair tools."

"Then we just have to do our best then." Hiroshi gives a serious looks when he suddenly saw a familiar figure waving at him and muttered, "Brother?"

* * *

**Side note(tanks mentioned in the chapter)-**

**Sherman VC 'Firefly'**- lend by the US to replace the stopgap between the light tank of British armor, the Sherman was given a new name; "VC firefly" was equipped with the 76mm 17PDR anti-tank gun. Another change to it was an addition of counterweight to its rear turret, housing the radio set. Sherman Firefly was the only tank available that could attack and defeat the Tiger heavy tank before the Pershing's arrival in European war zone WW2. The famous Tiger ace Michael Wittmann; bearing the emblem "007" was killed by a Canadian firefly commanded by Sergeant Gordon(Gunner Trooper Joe Ekins) during the 'operation Totalize' in Saint Aignan de Cramesnil dated 8th august 1944.

**Sherman M4**- American standard tank during second world war that replaced M3 was mass-produced to the allies; British, Russia, and USA. during the early war, it could outgun the short-barreled Panzer IV, before being obsolete when engaging Panther. after the introduction of 76mm low velocity gun, most Sherman export to European battlezone were equipped with 76mm gun. it was later replaced with M26 Pershing.

**Stuart M3**- the light tank of the USA, it was also supplied to the British commonwealth and Russia during the second world war, under lend-leased agreement. M3 Stuart was the first american crewed tank that actually engage an enemy tank in a tank versus tank combat.


	9. Kapitel 9: Let the Saunders come!

Girls und panzer anime produced by Actas and its crew. Canon character's right belong to its original ownerships, while the original character added to the story belonged to its respectful author( both me and in collaboration with Fuji92)

**Kapitel 9: Let the Saunders come!  
**

"Have you decide your orders yet, Taiga-san" Hana asked Shirayuki.

"Humm... not really" Shirayuki replied, humming while looking at the menu. Shortly after the sensha-do briefing ended in the hall, Miho and her friend stopped by for a dessert in panzer cafe nearby the hall.

"Come on, Shirayuki-san, I'll order what've you choose" said Natsumi.

"Personally, i would suggest chocolate, Shirayuki-san" Yamata suggested to her, with Shigure agreeing to her choice.

"In that case, i'll go with your choice then..." Shirayuki reluctantly agrees to her teammate's choice.

"I'll go with this" said Saori, pointing at the cakes in the menu.

"I'll go with this one" said Yukari, also pointing her desired cakes.

"we'll be fine with our own choice, you guys decide first, we'll decide later" said Itou, giving the girls a way to list their orders.

"so, everyone's made their orders?" asked hana for the final time to be sure. After seeing them nodding their head, hana then pressed the button on top of the table to call the waitress. Everyone at the table were surprised to hear the button's sound was the sound of a tank firing its cannon.

"wow, just look at the sound of that" Shirayuki was surprised to hear the blasting sound of the button.

"May i take your order?" the waitress asking them after being called by them.

"May i have two Strawberry cream cakes, two Lemon cakes, one New York cheesecake, and four chocolate cake" said Hana to the waitress.

"And five Bucellato cakes for us please" said Itou to the waitress.

"Got it, please wait patiently, your orders will arrive soon" said the waitress to them.

"Just look at the button here" said Saori, still amazed by the button. Every tables in the cafe also have the same button on their table, pacing an order by just pressing the button, and loud cannon sound was heard, calling the waitress to the table.

"It's the sound of the JGSDF Type 90 MBT" Yukari explained.

"Just hearing these sound in this cafe makes me aroused" said Saori, hearing the other table's cannon sound.

Itou looked at Saori with a dumbfounded face, "I think your definition of arousing is wrong...very wrong there Takabe-san."

Yukinaga facepalmed and smack Itou's head, "Itou, be considerate for the girls goddamnit!" He then tried looked to find one familiar person which isn't with them, "Speaking of which...where is Hiroshi?"

Fuji speak first, "I heard he got something to do first so he'll come by later."

after waiting for their orders, their cakes arrived, carried by mini-tank transporter to their table. each mini-transport carried 4 cakes on top.

"Wow, it look so cute!" Saori exclaimed, looking the mini wagon carrying their cakes.

"I'ts called 'Dragon Wagon' tank transporter" Yukari again explains to them.

"Just looking at these cake, it's pretty cute!" Saori again exclaimed, taking picture of the tank-shaped cake with excitement.

"Vice captain?" a familiar voice greets Miho."oh, i should say that 'ex-Vice commander', would i?"

"Erika-chan...Kurosaka-chan...Nee-san" Miho greeted them with low voice, realizing her sister Maho, with her former teammates Erika and Kurosaka stopped by at ther table.

"Miho...I thought you said you would leave Tankery for good." Maho stares at her little sister without showing no emotions. Miho cannot escape her gaze and lowered down her head.

"Talking to behalf of Nishizumi-dono, i think she did the necessary things to do back then" said Yukari, telling them secretly about Miho's past defeat.

"a civilian like you don't have the right to said that to us" Erika boastfully said to her.

"You and your arrogant attitude" Shirayuki whispered.

"Well well, I do hope you're not going to tarnish the Nishizumi name with underhanded tactics. It'll leave a bad tastes to us." Erika arrogantly said to their ironically former teammate.

"It's great to see you showing your pride, Nee-san" said Shirayuki to her sister without hesitation.

"Watch your mouth, I'm your sister" Kurosaka reminds her. She then walked with Erika and Maho, leaving Miho and the rest with themself being offended.

Saori and Yukari couldn't take their arrogant taunt stand up and shouts at them, "Who do you think you are talking down on us!" Both shouted"

"We'll go into the finals and we're going to kick your ass! Ya heard us!?" Yukinaga suddenly stand up while pointing his fingers at Maho and her Kuromimine teammates, caught the others attention to him.

Erika didn't flinched and stare at the boy witha sarcastic smile, "Oh we will be looking forward too...if you manage to get into Finals of course." and the three leaves but not until they stumbled upon two person which one of them is familiar especially to Maho and her teammate.

"I wonder why there's someone shouting in this cafe...and I never expected I would see you here in all of places Nishizumi Miho." A man wearing JGDSF full dress uniform with the rank of Lieutenat Colonel. Next to him is Hiroshi.

For the first time, Maho suddenly salutes at the man which surprised everyone including her teammates and especially Miho, "I-Instructor Takayama! Its been a long time since you last teach us sir!"

The man known only as Instructor Takayama salutes back and then give a soft smile to Maho, "At ease Maho, I'm not your instructor anymore...not when your mother sends me off after filing a complaints to the High Command." He then turned to Miho and the rest, "Hello again Miho, I'm glad you didn't abandon Tankery after the last finals."

Miho couldn't say a word after she meet this man again who were once an instructor to her and Maho some times in the past. Others could only looked the man which the man in turn, smiled at them.

"By the way, I do think you all confused about who I am, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Hayashi Takayama. JGSDF Commander of the 7th Armored and...former instructor of the Black Forest Peak High." Hayashi introduced himself to the rest while smiling.

"Instructor Takayama...I'm so glad to see you again sir." Miho looked surprised after Hayashi introduced himself.

Hayashi walks towards her and patted her head, "Its been awhile too Miho." He then looked at Miho's new teammate, "So this is your new teammates?" he asked.

Miho's team then introduced themselves to him one by one and Hayashi smiled after turned to Miho, "You got a good team I can tell you that. I did watch the match and I can only said this...you have a good potential."

"Thank you sir." Miho cheered up after being complimented by her former instructor.

"Well, I gotta go now...some work are just plain boring, but I have to complete my task and Hiroshi, I'll be looking forward to your first tournament battle. Show them what the Takayama's are all about!" Hiroshi's brother said to him.

"Okay Brother, take care." said Hiroshi.

"I will" he replied.

Then he turned again to Maho with her team, "If you meet your mother, send to her my regards." Shortly after Hiroshi's borther left the cafe, Everyone was still stunned on what they saw earlier but Maho and her team eventually leaves the cafe soon after that.

"Your brother is an instructor? And you never tell us about him Miporin?" Saori still surprised, askd Hiroshi and Miho.

"Yeah...I forgot to tell you guys about that" said Hiroshi to her.

"M-Me too." Miho scratched her head

"One way or another, let's finish this cake first before heading home" said Shirayuki, as she ate her cake.

"I want more of this..." said Mako, still unsatisfied by just one cake."I need two more...can i?"

"Taiga-san, your cake...it's finished already?" Yukinaga asked her, looking at her plate clean except for the cream.

"Yeah... I could eat some more cakes..." Shirayuki said to him, sighing that she couldn't control her appetite over a cake."I want MORE cakes" said Shirayuki, after finished drinking the strawberry shakes.

"Then, in that case...you should have mine" said Yukinaga, offering is cake to Shirayuki.

"What...no...okay..." Shirayuki agreed, blushing her face. when she ask to give the cake, Yukinaga then take the spoon, scooped the cake with it, and offering it to Shirayuki.

"Come, let me help you eat this cake" said Yukinaga with calm and suave voice. in her eyes, Shirayuki could seea romantic and cold guy giving her the cake. She was distracted by him, she swallowed the cake whole without thinking, causing her to choke.

"Shirayuki-san, are you alright?" Hana worried after seeing Shirayuki struggling to let the cake go down to her throat.

"Here, let me help" said Itou. "Should I rub your back?" he asked Shirayuki. With Shirayuki nodding her head, Itou began rubbing her back to relieve her choing problem.

"It's not working, try rubbing it faster" Yukinaga advise him. following Yukinaga's advice, itou then rubbed Shirayuki's back even quicker, when suddenly all of the heard something; a click sound heard from Shirayuki's back. silence filled the girls word, shocked that the sound actually came from Shirayuki's back, realizing that her undergarment's hook came off after Itou rubbed her backs.

"You bastard!" Shirayuki then punched Itou's stomach. After finished beating Itou to the floor, she then drag Yamata with her to the rest room, with her face still red. the crowd looked on the chaos happened earlier.

"Shirayuki-san, should I accompany you too?" Natsumi offering herself.

"You want your uniform teared apart?" Shirayuki taunting her, as a sign she refused.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then" replied Natsumi.

"Such misfortune...why do i have bad luck on a women..." Itou sighed to himself.

"Maybe it's your destiny" said Yukinaga, joking to him.

"Yeah right..." Itou replied with simple answer.

* * *

Watching the sunset while on top of the courier ship, heading their way home to the academy warship, Miho's mind could only think about their first match against Saunders university school. Swirling in her head, she tried to devis a strategy to combat them.

"Nishizumi-dono" Yukari greet her.

"Ah it's you, Yukari-san" Miho truning her head, staring Yukari's face to face.

"Don't worry what they said to you, you've done a great job back then even your former instructor said you got a potential to win the Nationals." said Yukari, trying to calm Miho down.

"Thanks, Yukari-san" she thanked her. 'But if I only knew the Saunders formation...if i only knew if they use Firefly during our match" Miho epxressing her thought with Yukari staring her, worried.

"I'm sure we will win our battle" Yukari said to Miho, giving hope to her as she watch the sunset with Miho.

"We MUST win this battle" said Momo with pressing tone, who was standing behind their back the whole times, with Anzu and Yuzuko with her.

"We must win this battle, if not...our school will-" before Yuzuko could tell them the truth, Anzu signal her to be quiet, telling her not to tell the secret yet.

* * *

"I need my rest right now" said Saori, stretching both of her arms to the air. after finished training for today.

"Yeah... all this training made my head kinda light" said Mako, massaging her neck.

"I just realized it...where's Yukari-san? she didn't show up today in training" Miho realized Yukari wasbn't present in their sensha-do training.

"I wonder why she didn't come today?" Saori wondered, with Hana walking next besides to her.

"Maybe she's sick?" said Hana.

"So, we're gonna visit her house?" asked Miho to Hana, Mako, and Saori.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea" said Saori, with the other agreeing with Miho's suggestion. After agreeing together, they walked pass the bustling street's of Ooarai academy warship town, searching for Yukari's home. At last, after 20 minutes walking from school, they've found Yukari's home.

"Did her family owned barber shop?" Miho asked, after finally arrived at Yukari's home, a barber shop stood next to the book store.

"I guess so..." Hana replied. Miho and the rest then entered the shop, only to find two person inside the shop; one was sitting on the chair, busy reading the newspaper, while the other one, a female, was stacking the scissor into the rack.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu" Miho greeted them.

"Is Yukari here?" Saori asked both of the middle-agen person in front of them.

"And you guys would be?" the man asked them.

"Her friend" Saori replied.

"Friend huh...Friend!?" the man shocked, he then later introduced himself as her father.

"Her friend? i didn't know Yukari-san had a frined" Yukari's mother said to them, while smiling."I guess Sensha-do made her a new friend"

"Thanks for being Yukari's frined, thank you very much!" Yukari's father expressing his gratitude to the girls for being his daughter's friend.

"Yukari isn't arrive yet... she went to the school early today..." said her mother, with Miho and the rest puzzled by her mother's answer." But you can wait for her upstair" she insist. inviting them to Yukari's room, the girls were astonished on what they find inside Yukari's room; a room filled with tank model, tank poster, and tank part, expressing Yukari's obsessive hobby towards sensha-do.

"While you girls wait for her to arrive, here..." Yukari's mother served them with cakes and sweets.

"While waiting, how about i offer you girls a haircut" Yukari's father trying to offer them a haircut.

"Come on, give them a break!" said Yukari's mother to him.

"Okay..." He replied reluctantly, before leaving them.

"I'm sorry...but you guys were the first of her friends to come to her see, Yukari is'nt' very fond at making friends...i'm glad to see you girls became her friend" said Yukari's mother. Yukari's mother then left them in the room, waiting for Yukari's arrival.

"Miho? Saori? Hana? Mako?" Yukari surprised to see them inside her rooms, after climbing the windows.

"Yukari? what are you doing climbing the window?" Saori asked her, seeing her wearing an odd shirt.

"Ah this...sorry for not showing up for the training" said Yukari, apologizing to them."Forgot to mention... Tada!' Yukari then showed them a flash drive.

"What's that?" Saori asked her.

"hehehee...lets see for yourself" said Yukari. She then plugged the flash drive to her television and showing them a video made by herself.

"What is this? i never thought this thing was existed" said Hana, looking at the title of the video; titled 'Saunders university school'

* * *

"I'm now standing in front of the Saunders University High school" said Yukari, while recording her journey inside Saunder university high school with concealed camera."Now, let's infiltrate it" she said to the camera.

"..." Yukari finished dressing her undercover outfit; Saunders uniform. " Now i'm a Saunders university high student by appearance" said Yukari."Hi" She greet the Saunders student passing her.

"They're all so friendly! no one will find me out" said Yukari, convinced her cover will not blow.

"This is amazing" said Yukari, amazed to see th Saunders tank rooster filled with various sherman tanks.

"There are M4A1s, and over here are the M4 unlabeled models" Yukari explains. "Wow! they've only made 75 vehicles of the A6 variants" Yukari was more amazed to see the rare M4 A6 variant in front of her.

"Hi, i'm a first year in here... Hang in there!" Yukari greet the students in the tank rooster with excitement, followed by the students giving her thumbs up.

"Looks like this is the team briefing" said Yukari, after finally find herself inside the Saunders hall, where all the students gathered.

"Now then... let me announce the tanks used for the first match" said Arisa, briefing the Saunders student about their first tournament against Ooarai.

"One sherman firefly...one sherman 76mm... 8 sherman 75mm" Arisa briefing more information to the students."now, let's decide the flag tank"

"Loks like they're deciding the flag tank now" said Yukari, still recording every valuable information she could get. The saunders on the other hand, have decided their flag tank to use during their first battle." Looks like they have decided their flag tank" Yukari giving a newer update.

"Now, any questions?" Kay, the first in command of the Saunders Sensha-do team asked the crowd for any question. Taking the advantages, Yukari raised her hands.

"What strategy we will use in the upcoming battle?" Yukari asked Kay, tricking her with a question to reveal their secret.

"Good question" Kay replied. "The answer is: Nothing" she answered Yukari's question with ease." we will attack them directly" she told her.

"But they got Stug, Wolverines, Panther, and Su-85" Yukari try to preassure them.

"We don't care, direct attack is direct attack" Kay sid to her again with the same answer.

"You there, i've never see your face before..." said Naomi to Yukari, realizing something is bothering her from the start. Every students then stared Yukari, puzzled o what is really happened.

"State your name, ranks and class" Naomi asking her a daring question.

"3rd mechanized division! Sergeant Oddball!" Yukari accdentally told them the fake name, blowing her cover.

"Spy!" Arisa exclaimed, as Yukari left the room running for her life.

"That concludes our journey for now" said Yukari, ending the recording while still running.

* * *

"That operation was pretty absurd" said Mako, after finished watching Yukari's presentation video.

"Sorry, Nishizumi-dono...this is what i can do without the access of internet..." said Yukari to Miho, handing to her the flash drive.

"Thanks Yukari-san, this is useful for me to devise a plan in our first battle, thank you so much" said Miho with excitement.

"Nishizumi-dono thanked me! how lucky!" Yukari can't stop flattering tho herself, rubbing her hand to her head.

"we got a,load of problem tomorrow... it's our first match..." said Mako, expressing her thought.

"The only thing i'm worried is about you, Mako-san" said Saori to her.

"Why?" Mako asked her back.

"Tomorrow's training will start five in the morning" Saori said to her.

"Eh?" Mako surprised with a very flat tone after Saori said to her that their training will start early in the morning.

* * *

While the girls visits Yukari, one certain group is stay behind at school and hanging out at their Tankery Garages. Today they have received the new and improved 85mm Guns for their SU-85.

"As expected of Mr. Ishiyama. So this is the improved gun we've ordered before?" Hiroshi said as he take a look at a large crates containing their new gun. Of course with the help of the locals, they manages to bring the new gun to Ooarai's Tankery Garage.

Yukinaga take a look at the gun and informed him, "85MM D5S-85BM, improved version of the 85MM D-5S with better armor penetration power and improved accuracy over the latter."

"I see, now the problem is...we need to mount this gun...should we asks for the Automobile Club for help?" Hiroshi said as he looks at his team. They're now felt relieved that these gun will improve their chance of survival and might proved to the enemy as a tough opponent and not to be underestimated.

"I'll asks them right away." Fuji said and Itou also tag along to find the Automobile club members to help them with their tank.

"Good, after that I want us to proceed for firing practice again. Itou will need to familiarized with the improved gun so that he can have a feel for it." Hiroshi gives his last order before picking up the instruction manuals to read while waiting for Fuji and Itou to bring the Automobile Club members to help.

"Hiroshi, my shifts will start soon. Can I take my leave first?" Yukinaga asks Hiroshi's permission as he have part time work to do.

Hiroshi smiles and give a nod to his loader, "Fine, but you better make it up to it ya know."

"Okay okay, how about we all go to my house and watch Kelly's Heroes? I have the exclusive premium Bluray of it." Yukinaga chuckles while give an offer to Hiroshi.

Hiroshi sighed but then smiled back, "Well I don't have any plans for tonight either. Sure we'll talk with Fuji and Itou about it. I haven't watch that movie for awhile."

"Yeah good movie, that Sergeant Oddball still my favorite after all those years." Yukinaga indulges in his nostalgia but then he look to his watch and leaving quickly to work.

"I'm going! We'll met at my house at 11!" Yukinaga shouts while running out from the school.

"Yeah! I will!" Hiroshi waved at Yukinaga until he disappeared from his sight and chuckles, "Well, I guess a bit of R&R wouldn't hurt."

* * *

"Wow, i never thought Saunders got so many fans" said Shirayuki, looking at the Saunders' spectator stands.

"That's nothing compared to that one" said Shigure, pointing her fingers to the Saunders' mobile outlets."They even got saloon there..." she said to them.

"So much for their money..." said Yamata.

"Alright guys, have you checked your equipment?" Momo asked all the Ooarai team.

"Check" said Shirayuki, reporting to Momo.

"All clear" Hiroshi said to her.

"No prob here" said Yuuto, reporting his team.

"so far so much, no problem for us" Shizuka reported.

"ready to repeat the history" Erwin said to Momo, telling her that her team is ready.

"Same goes to our team" said Isobe.

"Shell loased" said Yukari, reporting on Miho's behalf.

"oh no!" exclaimed Yuuki, the M3 Lee radio operator.

"What is it Yuuki-chan?" Karina, the M3 Lee driver asked her.

"i forgot the shells" said yuuki.

"You that's the important thing, right" said Karina, while the other laughed together.

" it's a laughable stuff to see a rag-tag team joined this championship" said Arisa, with naomi standing in fornt of the Ooarai tank team.

"Saunders..." Hiroshi whispered to himself.

"i don't know how you guys picked next to us...but i'm assuring you guys... you'll lose" said Naomi, taunting them.

"Let see about that later" said Anzu.

"Hey Anji!" kay greeted Anzu with different name, pating Arisa and naomi's shoulde from behind.

"She wnet straight from 'Anzu' to 'Anji'..." said Yuzuko, surprised to hear her calling Anzu's name.

"Act normal" said Momo.

"Hey Kay, it seems you go out with a bang again" said Anzu, referring to the Saunders fully equipped mobile outlets for the public

"You know...just wasting our money" she joked. "If you want to try our special hamburger, i would be gladly cook it for you. So try one, okay?" Kay asked her.

"Okay, okay, Kay" said Anzu, joking her name.

"Hahaha, nice on-" Kay then realized Yukari standing next to Mako."Yo sergeant Oddball!" She call her 'fake' name

"she realized me!" said Yukari, hiding behind Mako's back. with kay standing in front of her, she brave herself to stare her face to face.

"Did you enjoy your stay in our school?" asked Kay to Yukari, shocking Yukari.

"Eh? oh, Yes" she answerd with mumbled voice.

"well, if you want, come again to our school, we'll greet you with our biggest sincerity" said Kay, patting her shoulder. She then retrn to her tent, with Arisa and Naomi following her

"She was rather a friendly girl..." said Saori, astonished by Kay's warm attitude.

Yukinaga noticed Kay's interaction with Yukari and turned to the Anglerfish Gunner, "Sergeant Oddball? What?"

* * *

2 minutes later, Both saunders and Ooarai tank team gathered together in one field to beging the first official tournament battle of the year. Miho, with Momo and Anzu standed in front of Kay, Arisa, and Naomi, shaking their hand. After being briefed by three judges at the same age to Anzu herself, they then returned back to their team, who was waiting for their return.

"So, as the rule explains, we need to disable their flag tank while keeping ours intact, same goes to the enemy." said Miho to the other team, implying that their flag tank; Panzer 38(t) must be protected at all cost.

"So this will be an easy job then..." said Anzu, while eating the dried sweet potato. "Just find the flag tank, disable it, and we win" she add, while munching down the rest of the dried sweet potato down to it's crumbs.

"I doubt this is gonna an easy one like the last time we fight." Hiroshi deadpanned while looking out from his opened hatch.

"Round begin!" the announcer inform both team, after the firework shot to the air, as a sign of the round started.

"All teams, Panzer vor!" Miho exclaimed, informing the other team to begin their operation of hunting the Saunders. And so, their battle begins

* * *

**side note-**

**M4A6 Sherman**- the 6th variant of M4 sherman, with elongated chassis, but few numbers of this tank were produced; only 100 existing model were confirmed.

**M4A1 Sherman**- the first standard 76mm prodction medium tank with type 23 turret design the end of the war, almost half of the sherman sent to European theatres were M4A1 sherman.

**Sergeant Oddball- **Sergeant "Oddball", is one of the character in the movie Kelly's heroes (1970); leader of three Sherman tanks from the 321st that helped a group of soldier (after some deal with the Tiger commander) robbing a bank full of gold behind the enemy line.

**Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck "Dragon wagon"**- known as HEMMT for short, this transporter is a range of eight-wheel drive diesel-powered off-road capable trucks, used by the US military. Formally described as "Truck, Cargo: 10-Ton, 8x8", it has been nicknamed the "Dragon Wagon". HEMTT trucks first went into service with the U.S. Army in 1982, as a replacement for the M520 Goer. 10x10" version also have been build to transport heavier loads in one time.


	10. Kapitel 10: First battle climax!

Girls und panzer anime produced by Actas and its crew. Canon character's right belong to its original ownerships, while the original character added to the story belonged to its respectful author( both me and in collaboration with Fuji92)

**Kapitel 10: First battle climax!**

"Usagi-san and Hayabusa-san, go to your point anf try to scout ahead. Ahiru-san and Camereon-san, cover the left flank with Ankou-san, while Taiga-san, Kuwagata-san and Kaba-san team, cover kame-san team, we'll lure some panzer to your crosshair" said Miho, giving the precise order to begin their hunt while ordering the tank destroyers to protect their flag tank.

"Roger" every team responded, making their move to their designated points.

"Just look how do she name our team" said Momo with unpleased tone.

"What about it? it's cute" said Anzu, while still munching her favorite snacks, dried sweet potatoes.

Meanwhile, Darjeeling, with Rize and Orange Pekoe, watched the match together in their watching space, enjoying their tea together.

"I will see this will be a fun match to begin with" said Darjeeling, sipping her tea.

"You bet it is" said Rize.

At the bench, Katerina and her frineds watched the match with Kazuhiko and the rest of his gang together, next to each other.

"She looks very Kawaii..." said Kazuhiko, staring Darjeeling from the distance.

"Who?" Shinshuke, Kazuhiko's close friend asked him, wondering what he's actually refer to.

"There..." said Kazuhiko, pointing his finger to Darjeeling.

"Love?" Shiratori asked him.

"Yeah..." said Kazuhiko, deeply falling in love with Darjeeling.

"Here we go again..." Mochizuki and Yoshizuki said to him together.

"What's the matter, Katerina-chan?" Nikita asked her.

"It's nothing..." said Katerina, staring to a person she knows the most; Nonna.

Meanwhile at the battle, the M3 lee and Ostwind finally managed to arrive at their point, scouting the area for any of the Saunders presence in the area.

"I'll open the hatch" said Shizuka, opening the hatch for bettter view.

"Be careful, Shizuka-san" said Yukino, their loader.

"She'll be okay" said Akemi.

"It's so hot in here..." said Karina, swat began to drop from her forehead, while loosening her uniform.

"I couldn't agree with you more" said Yuuki, also feeling the heat inside their M3 Lee tank.

"Quiet, i hear something" said Azusa, opening the hatch. Sensing something is awkwardly wrong, she picked her binocuar and began scanning the , Ayumi saw 3 Sherman moving at the front from her 75mm gun crosshair.

"Azusa-san, three tank, front" Ayumi told her commander.

"This is Usagi-team, we will lure them to the firing range" said Azusa, reporting the situation to Miho.

"Roger, keep them busy" said Miho to her.

"Hayabusa, following in" said Shizuka, entering the Ostwind. Shortly after both Ostwind and M3 Lee moved from their original postion to the ambush position, they were ambushed by three Sherman coming from their back, intentionally missing their shot.

"What the!?" Azusa looked into the commander hatch and find out that three Sherman; one of them is Sherman firefly, flanked their position.

"Leg it!" exclaimed Shizuka. "Don't let them make the home-run!" she exclaimed to Akemi.

"This is Hayabusa-san, we're under attack by 6 sherman!' Sonoko reports to miho.

"What!?" Miho shocked by their news.

"Go away from us!" said karina, feeling the intense being chased by half of the Saunders tank.

"Ecchi!" exclaimed Yuuki

"Stalker!" said Aya, trying to shoot one of the tank with 37mm gun, missing them big time because of being pursued.

"Hahaha! you can't hit any of us!" said Kay with confident, leading the chase.

"Fire!" Shizuka exclaimed, Tsukineko then unleash a barrage of 37mm flak fire to the Sherman tanks chasing them.

"Usagi-san, Hayabusa-san, regroup with us in the left flank" said Miho, ordering to regroup with them. "Ahiru-san, Camereon-san, follow our tank to assist Usagi-san and Hayabusa-san" She orders botht tank to follower her lead. moving in an unisom formation, Miho, Isobe, and Yuuto tried to reach Shizuka and Azusa.

"What's our orders Commander?" Hiroshi asks as he and his crew are standing by.

"Your orders are to provide sniper support with the Taiga-san and Kaba-san Team. Engage only when you got a clear target." Miho ordered.

Itou grinned darkly and cracked his fists as he said, "Heh, its hunting time..."

Yukinaga nervous after looking Itou showing his grins and cracking his fists, "Itou...you're scary...really scary."

"What? My uncle always act like this when we go hunting wild boars and ducks." Itou said with a straight face. Hiroshi just sighed and ordered Fuji to began to move as the Taiga and Kaba team began moving too.

"What about us then?" Momo asked Miho.

"You stick close with Kaba-san for now" said Miho to Kame-san Panzer 38(t) team.

"Wait for us, Usagi-san!" said Miho, their tank on the move to to full speed, escorted by Ahiru-san team and Camereon-san team. Whilst on the move, Miho then realized something; A sherman flanked their move, firing at their tank, Luckily the shot missed.

"WHAT!?" Isobe shocked by the shot.

"The saunders a flanking us!" Yuuto inform Miho.

"6 from the north, 3 are chasing us...wow, the Saunders are attacking us full head on!" Yukari awed by the saunders straightforward strategy.

" Usagi-san, Hayabusa-san, you can't follow this route, can you stop?" Miho inform them.

"No! we can't stop!" Yuuki, Karina, Ayumi, and Aya exclaimed together, as they try to escape the Saunders pursue.

"They will surround us!" Yuuto said to the others.

"Alright, we'll go out from here, take the right route" said Miho to the other tank, without knowing that Saunders commander, Arisa has been listening their radio conversatio from the start.

"Kay, take the right flank" Arisa giving order to Kay.

"Are you sure?" Kay asked her again.

"Pretty sure" she replied.

"Arisa's intuition seems to be a hit today" said Kay, commanding all nine sherman chasing Miho's tank group."Two tanks take the right flank"

Shortl after regrouping togheter, Miho lead the way by leaving the forst, into the hilly area. But before they could escape the tormenting chase, two Sherman tank stood in front of them, speeding while firing their 75mm gun.

"We're surrounded!" Asuza exclaimed, looking throught the commander's hatch.

"We're dead..." said Yuuto, giving up hope.

"Don't worry guys, full speed ahead!" Miho ordered the other t go pass the two shermans.

"What!?" Karina exclaimed, surprised.

"Alright, we'll show our libero footwork then!" Shinobu said to herself, driving the Type 89 I Go to full speed.

"Let the film roll!" said Yuuto and Ai together. after a daring move passing two sherman, they finally escaped from the pursue, heading into the hilly area.

"Don't sweat it guys, let them go for now" said Kay, letting go the chase, telling them to regroup.

"Thank goodnes..." said Shizuka, relieved after they managed to escape the Saunders pursuing.

"Hero will never die quickly" said Yuuto to the others.

"You got that right" said Isobe, agreeing with his words.

"That was a daring move, those saunders are scary for a reason' said Hana, talking to Miho.

"Yeah... it's like they know our...move..." Something bothering her, Miho then opened the hatch and looked to the sky; the Saunders blimp floating at the sky.

"What's wrong, Miho-san?" Hana asked her, after seeing Miho looking outside.

"Hana-san, they must be listening to our conversation right now...there's a radio interceptor balloon outside" whisper Miho to her.

"Radio listening! that's aganst the-" Before she could say it, Miho cover Hana's mouth, telling her to be quiet.

* * *

"There's no rule about radio intercepting in this book..." said Yukari, finished checking the Sensha-do rule book.

"That's unfair !" sid Saori, expressing her anger.

"What should we do then?" Mako asked them.

"I know, let's lodge a protest!" Hana suggested.

"Actually, i know a way..." said Miho, finally finished revising another new strategy to engage the Saunders.

* * *

Meanwhile as the Kuwagata-san Team standby besides the Kaba-san and Taiga-san team, Hiroshi's cellphone began to vibrate. He didn't know who's messaging him during his match, nevertheless he opens it to see Saori's number on it.

"Takabe-san? What on earth is she's messaging me for? Did their radio malfunction?" Hiroshi thought before he opened the message and read the content. His face shown surprise and also anger after reading and he put back his phone. His teammates all looked at him and demanding some answers, "it seems Saunders wanted to play dirty...well two can play that game."

"Change of plans, maintain radio silence and follow my orders. Commander Nishizumi has a plan." Hiroshi said after looking at the confused teammate of his.

"We've been spotted! Turtle team, proceed moving to point HS037 and wait there!" Miho sending a ruse signal by radio to the other tank.

"Turtle team? isn't that their flag tank?" Arisa wondered for a while, before giving another direction to Kay. Within split second, the volleyball team; Ahiru-san team moved with high speed, dragging the trees behind it to confuse the Saunders.

"There it is! Charlie, Rock, move to point HS037 and disable that flag tank immediately."

"Roger" both Sherman tank responded, moving away from the vanguard, pursuing the 'flag tank'. Arriving at Point HS037, both tank then checked the perimeter for any sign of the flag tank.

"Eh?" one of the Sherman gunner noticed something in her crosshair, Upon closer look, she's actually staring directly to the Sturmgeschutz III 75mm gun.

"Jesus!" the Gunner shocked, before being rained down by a shell of fire from the Wolverine, Stug III, SU-85, and M3 Lee together, disabling one of the Sherman tank.

"Leg it! Leg it!" the surviving Sheman making a break to the hilly terrain trying to escape the Ooarai's onslauhgt.

"Shoot! Shoot!" Aya then shoot the 37mm gun to the fleeing Sherman, only missing it. Before Saki could load fresh 37mm round to the gun's breach, the Sherman fled the scene, leaving one Sherman tank officially disabled; the first tank disabled in the entire first match today.

"Rock team disabled!" the Rock team commander giving report to Kay and Arisa.

"What!?" Naomi startled from her gunnery seat.

"what!? what just happened?" Arisa exclaimed to the Rock team commander.

"Whhhyyyy!?" Kay shocked by the report.

"Saunder's Sherman M4 immobilized!" the battle announcer announced the first kill.

* * *

"Dammit... don't get to cocky..." Arisa said to herself, while trying to dial the knob to find the ooarai's radio frequency. Dialing couple of times, she finally found the right frequency of the ooarai's radio.

"all tanks, proceed going to the hilll at the north, As long as they still have those firefly, we're in trouble... try taking the firefly from the hill" said Miho, Arisa heard her order, after eavesdropping their conversation.

"Hahaha! finaly they show their arrogance!" Arisa laughed so hard, it startled her gunner and loader. "but you know that the hill is a vunerable area... Kay, take your tank to the hill at the north"

"Okay, but how did you know their movement?" Kay wondered why she could predict the Ooarai's movement.

"My information is super-reliable" said Arisa confidently.

Startled by her answer, Kay then smiled while looking at the hill that Arisa mentioned. "Okay then... all tank, full speed ahead!" Kay order every tank to push their throttle full speed.

Meanwhile, after regrouping together, the Ooarai tank team then execute their plan of finding the Saunder's flag tank. Because of the wide area, Miho decides to split the team to form a search party.

"The flag tank maybe here..." said Miho, pointing at the map. Guessing the tank's location is one thing, sending a scout is another thing, So miho Decide to send two of their fastest tank to perform scouting.

"Sorry Shizuka-san for involving you again, but can you scout the western part of point HS002?" Miho asked the Ostwind team; the softball team commander for scouting.

"It's okay, we're really getting use to this kind of trouble" said Shizuka, laughing with the other inside their tank.

"Thanks" Miho thanked them. "Isobe, can you scout the Southern area of point HS003?" Miho again asked for the volleyball team's help.

"Give that job to us, we'll deliver a hard spike to their flag tank" said Isobe confidently.

"What should we do Commander?" Hiroshi asks, to be honest he have to since Itou is itching his trigger finger to shoot and he feared Itou would not contain his...excitement and suddenly shoots a friendly tank. So he wanted to see action for Itou's sake.

"Come on Hiroshi! My finger is itching to shoot at something! Give me a target to shoot!" Itou said while crossing his arms.

Hiroshi sighed, "God you're nearly as itchy as Momo there."

"What can I say, I maybe a hunter but even the most patient hunter have its limits." Itou grins at Hiroshi.

* * *

"There's no one here!" said Kay to Arisa, reaching the hill mentioned by Arisa earlier.

"That mus't be right!" Arisa shocked that the Ooarai wasn't on the hill like they heard from their radio conversation.

"Try figure out their movement, okay!" kay inform her.

"Then...where are the Ooarai?" Arisa wondered, before hearding something moving in the bush. To her surprise, one of the Ooarai tank; Type 89 I Go managed to find Arisa's Sherman 76mm, the flag tank. Facing each other; both Arisa and Isobe stared each other like they met each other for the first time.

"Realizing the flag tank stood at her front, Isobe calmly knock her tank twice. "Run! Run!". received the order, Shinobu then pressed the pedal to full speed.

"Crush them beneath our tracks!" Exclaimed Arisa, finally realizing the Ooarai found them. Giving the order to shoot, the 76mm gun missed the first shot, then begin chasing the I GO.

"This is team Ahiru-san, we found the flag tank! but we're also being chased by it!" Isobe giving the report to Miho, despite their tank being chased by the Saunders's flag tank.

"Point HS03 was it? " said Miho, assuring the report. "Saori-san, tell Ahiru-san team to lure that sherman to point HS006, while the rest also go to point HS006 to engage the flag tank together." She ordered Saori to dispatch the news.

"Roger!" Saori replied, she then start typing a message with her phone to send it to the other team.

"Captain, we're receiving a hard spike!" said Akebi, giving Isobe another flare to throw at the Sherman 76mm.

"Don't let their spike reach the ground, hit them back!" said Isobe to her, before throwing the flare to the Shermman 76mm by servicing it, accurately blinding the saunders's flag tank crosshair and vision.

"Speed up the loading!" Arisa ordered her loader.

"Sorry, the Shell are kinda hard to reach" said the Loader to her.

"Then fire the machine gun!" Arisa giving another order to the gunner.

"But Machine gun is kinda pathetic!" the gunner said to her, worried.

"Who cares! we're at war here!" Arisa pressing her opinion.

"We got the flag tank n our sight, All tank, assumes your position" said miho, ordering every tank to take their firing position.

"Captain, the smoke is gone!" the Sherman 76mm driver in for Arisa.

"At last..." said Arisa. But to her surprise, what she saw is utterly shocking her even more. Panzer 38(t) with Stug III and M3 Lee at the center, Wolverine and SU-85 at the left flank, and the Panther "M10" with Type 89 regrouped with it advancing forward to her tank. Specchless, she thinked what really happened right now. Snapped back into the reality, Arisa then realized something is off.

"Stop! Stop!" Arisa exclaimed, after seeing the Panzer IV acquired them. At the same time the Sherman stopped, the Panzer IV unleashed its round to the Saunders flag tank. Lucky for them, the shot missed their flag tank by a couple of feet.


	11. Kapitel 11: Next match to come

Girls und panzer anime produced by Actas and its crew. Canon character's right belong to its original ownerships, while the original character added to the story belonged to its respectful author( both me and in collaboration with Fuji92)

**Kapitel 11: Next match to come**

"What's wrong Arisa?" Kay asked her, hearing the chaos at Arisa's tank.

"we're being chased by them!" Arisa exclaimed, distressing.

"Them?" said Kay

"The Ooarai!" Arisa replied."They're all chasing on me" she said to her.

"Hey wait, this sin't what you've planned earlier" Kay surprised to see Arisa's usual plan foiled.

"Maybe they know that i'm eavesdropping their communicatio-" just before she could finish her words, Kay screamed at her.

"Stupid!" She yelled to Arisa.

"I'm so sorry" Arisa trying to apologize to her.

"Okay then, try to shake them off then, we'll come assisting you" said Kay to her, reassuring that her group will come to support Arisa's Sherman 76mm tank.

"Yes ma'am!" Arisa replied, telling her driver to leave the encirclement.

Meanwhile chasing the flag tank, Miho decide to arrange the battle formation while on the move to engage the Sherman 76mm.

"Kuwagata-san, Kaba-san, Taiga-san, drive parallel to each other with Ankou-san for engaging the flag tank while Camereon-san, Ahiru-san, and Usagi-san team will cover Kame-san team as we move together chasing that flag tank" said Miho to them, telling them to arrange their formation.

"Roger!" Every team commander replied, moving into their position.

"Why those small death box chasing us! fire!" Arisa exclaimed, ordering her gunner to shoot the pursuing Ooarai tanks. To her dismay, the shot missed. "Why did it missed! three degree left!" she yelled, stressing by the pressure.

"it's like looking at a game of tag" said Rize.

"Indeed" Darjeeling replied.

"Quite an unexpected battle, does it?" Erika said to Maho and Kurosaka, watching the chaos from the big screen.

"Yep" Kurosaka replied shortly, Maho could only watch the battle quietly.

"Speed up the loading, dammit!" Arisa exclaimed to her loader.

"Sorry commander, like i told you earlier; it's hard to reach this round from this radio equipment" said her loader, sighing to her.

"They can't touch us! they can't!" said Arisa. "This baby is tough as the western itself, they've made 50,000,00 of this baby! and even a monkey with a manual could drive this tank!" she add, another shell hit her tank, rocking everyone inside.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but this isn't the appropriate thing to say right now!" said her gunner.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. Stressed by the situation, Arisa then opened the hatch, screamed her full voice to the chasing Ooarai tanks.

"Oi Hiroshi, what the hell is she doing?" Itou said as he watched Arisa screamed from his gun sight.

"Clearly mad if you looking it closely. Hell if I we're in her shoes I would do the same thing." Hiroshi sighed as he ordered Fuji to step on the pedal.

"What's that about?" said Miho, looking at the Saunders commander yelling at them.

"She must be angry right now" said Hana.

"Must be" Saori replied.

"Looks like the hotline from hell are ringing" Rize joking to Darjeeling.

"Pardon?" Darjeeling surprised by her joke.

"Pekoe-san, remember what Darjeeling-san said earlier?"

"Yeah" Orange pekoe replied.

"I see... looks like they took back the word" said Darjeeling. "They had everything...and hotline to hell is no exception" Darjeeling laughed softly as she sips her black tea.

"Hahaha! this is more fun than I expected!" said Chouno, watching the match while sitting on top of her Type-10 MBT, with the rest of her JSDF friend.

"It sure is Captain Chouno." A voice said as she turned to see a familiar person climb up to the Type 10.

Ami immediately saluted at the man after realizing who he is, "L-Lieutenant Colonel Takayama! I-I thought you're still in Hokkaido for that joint exercises with the United States."

"And miss my little brother's first championship match? Not in a million years Captain Chouno besides, the exercises finished yesterday." Hayashi smiled as he turned at the screen, watching his little brother's SU-85 with the rest of Ooarai team chasing the lone Saunder's Sherman.

"All team, check your status, is the flag i your range?" Miho asked for an update in her team.

" Flag tank spotted in my cross-hair" Itou report, after telling Fuji to align the SU-85 with th Saunders flag tank, directly to his sight.

"Same goes to here" Natsumi report, rotating the turret by 2 degrees to the right.

"The Sherman is near my cross-hair,This will be like the Yamato in her last voyage" said Saemonza confidently.

Okay then, all three tank destroyer, return fire one by one, after Ankou-san open fire" sai Miho to the tank destroyer aftering the flag tank.

"How about us?" Momo asked Miho

"If you could support us, that would be good" Miho add.

"Let show our shock and awe!" Ai exclaimed, excited as she aims for the flag tank.

"Hana-san, is the tank in your sight?" Miho asked her.

"Yes...it would be over in a couple of second" said Haan. But before she could pull the trigger, a loud bang shocking them.

"What was that!?" Shirayuki surprised by the loud sound.

"That..." Itou then silenced after witnessing what tank that caused the loud noise.

"That...that was the Sherman Firefly 17 pounder gun!" Yukari explains to Miho.

"5,000 meters..." said Miho, spotting the Saunders Sherman firefly from the distance with her binocular; she could also see the Sherman firefly are accompanied with other 6 Sherman 75mm tank.

"Firefly's effective ditance is 3,000 meters" said Miho to Yukari, telling her it's still on the safe distance

"Naomi, give them everything you got!" Kay order her.

"Yes ma'am" Naomi replied, smiling while munching her chewing gum.

"Usagi-san, Ahiru-san, Camereon-san, Hayabusa-san, form a protective lines at the back, over Kame-san team" said Miho, giving orders to Azusa, Isobe, and Yuuto.

"Roger!" four of them replied, as they told their driver to take position for covering Kame-san Panzer 38(t) team.

"Yes! one sherman down!" said Ai, excited after scoring a direct hit to one of the chasing Serman from the back. "Yukino, keep it coming!"

"okay!" Yukino finished loading the fresh 75mm high velocity round to the gun's breach, with Ai scoring a second hit to the Saunsders Sherman tank.

"Nice one, Ai" Ito flattered.

"It was-" before she could aim another tank, the Panther 'M10' was disabled by a single shot from Naomi's Sherman firefly 17 pounder shot.

"Panther 'M10' knocked out of action!" the announcer giving update, after announcing two Sherman 75mm knocked down.

"Are you alright Camereon-san team?" Saori asked for their condition.

"We're okay!" they replied.

"Thank god..." Saori relieved by their condition.

"Fire!" Isobe exclaimed, giving the order to shoot. five second after they shot their round, it was their turn to be fired back; disabled with only single shot from the accurate 17 pounder gun.

"Sorry Nishizumi-san, we couldn't stop their advance" Isobe apologized, while trying to put out the fire blazing inside their Type-89 I GO tank.

"We're not running this time again..." said Azusa.

"this will be a hit!" Aya then pulled the trigger, sending the 37mm shot directly to Kay's Sherman tank.

"Ooooh! that was a good one!" Kay flattered, after their tank rocked by the diminutive 37mm shot hit them.

"Saki, load i-" shortly afterward, their M3 tank was blown by another accurate shot from Naomi's astounding marksman.

"They got long nose! they still got our tank!" said Aya and Yuuki together, as the opened the hatch for the smoke to come out.

"Ooarai school's Type-89 and M3 lee, Disabled!" the announcer announced the news.

"This is it..." said Miho, looking at the Saunders M4 sherman chasing them from the back, with the Sherman 76mm assisting the firing.

"Bear your strength, weaklings! your school is no match for ours!" said Arisa Boastfully.

"looks like Ooarai is really in a very deep trouble" said Orange Pekoe, focusing her eyes to the battle.

"It seems that way" Rize said to her.

"You know...the best part about sandwich is not the bread, but the cucumber slice in the middle of it" said Darjeeling.

"Eh?" Rize and Orange Pekoe startled by her twisting words.

"With cucumber in the middle, the flavor pressed each other with the bread" said Darjeeling, explaining the idiom she said earlier.

"Damn that 17-pdr Sherman!" Fuji clenched his fists and teeth after hearing more of their teammate tank got knocked out then he said to his teammate, "Boys, let us show them what a real Tank Destroyer fight! Everyone listen here." Hiroshi said as he tell the rest on his plan.

Itou grinned after listens to Hiroshi's plan and laugh, "I like what you're thinking Hiroshi, its time for the hunter to be the hunted."

"Yes, it should give some time for our team to knocked the flag tank of theirs. Now lets see how the real sniper fights! Fuji, drive to map grid November-O-Four-Eight" Hiroshi shouted as he sent a messages to Saori about his plan.

"You don't need to be militaristic about that" said Saori to him, messaging him back.

"Ehehe...right..." Hiroshi replied back but nevertheless, his tank began to disperse from the main column and proceeds to its own objective.

"We've gotta find a window of opportunity to take out the Firefly. Our team's victory is depended on this match!" Hiroshi ordered and his crew mates gives a grunt of approval.

"Hana-san, keep firing, one of our shot would hit it, just like love always says; hit, hit, hit, until it hi!" Saori encourage her.

"No, it will only took a single shot" said Hana calmly. "Miho-san, what about taking that tank from the hill?" she asked Miho.

"It's a bit risky...but it's worth of trying." Miho replied.

"All remaining team, continue chasing the flag tank" Saori then message the order to the remaining tank.

They're getting close!" Momo exclaimed,after her tank received a deflected shot.

"they're nearing our tail!" said Shirayuki, spotting the incoming Saunders tank from behind.

"Keep calm guys! we're going to end this!" Miho encouraging them. "Don't give up!"

"Don't..." said Erwin.

"Give..." said Shirayuki.

"Up..." said Hiroshi.

"We're doomed here!" Momo expressing her worries.

"Mako-san, take us to th hill" said Miho to Mako.

"Okay" Mako then put the gear to full speed, climbing the hills for clear shot of the Saunders flag tank, without realizing that the Sherman Firefly is following them.

"Stop!" Miho then warned Mako to hit the brakes hard. within split second, the tank comes into sudden stop, managing to evade the killing blow of Naomi's accurate gunning. Driving back into the cliff, Hana finally have the visual it needs to shoot the flag tank.

"Hana-san, please..." Miho waiting in anticipation while the Sherman Firefly aiming their tank from behind.

"Shell loaded!" the Sherman Firefly loader tell Naomi that her shell is ready.

Unaware of all the intense situation both teams are having, Hiroshi's SU-85 managed to take position not far from Naomi's Firefly which taking its time to aim at Miho's Panzer IV.

"Itou, got a good view on the target?" Hiroshi asks.

Itou kept silent for awhile before saying, "She's in my sight. Is the shells loaded?"

"Round up Itou! Let 'em rip!" Yukinaga said after putting the 85mm rounds into the gun.

"Come to Papa..." Itou muttered under his breath and pulls the trigger as the Firefly and the Panzer IV simultaneously fired their guns.

Meanwhile, at the same time, the Panzer IV aligning its sight parallel to the Saunders flag tank for the final shot.

"Okay..." Hana then take a big deep breath, relaxing herself for the final blow. "fire..." with a single word from her lips, she pulled the trigger at the same time as Naomi pulled the 17pdr gun trigger, sending both shells flying directly to their target; the 75mm shot hit the saunders flag tank; in turn, Naomi managed to land a square hit to Miho's Panzer IV, Hiroshi's SU-85 on the other hand, landed a surprising shot to Nomi's Sherman Firefly.

"Saunders flag tank and Sherman firefly disabled! the winner is Ooarai high school!" the announcer announced the winners for the first battle.

"Tsk..." Naomi leaned against her loader, accepting her lost in the battle.

"We've won...I can't believe we've won!" Hiroshi slumped to his seat after the winner is announced. The rest are cheered that their team wins the match. The rest of the Ooarai's also cheered as they run to Miho's tank.

At the same time, Hayashi Takayama clapped his hands after looking at the performance and then turned to Ami Chouno, "Well...I guess you have a very special and talented team there Captain Chouno."

"T-Thanks Lieutenant Colonel! Your brother is also quite capable commander too." Ami complemented.

"He was but Miho is also a capable commander...it seems her decision to move away from the Black Forest Peak School is worth it." Hayashi then climbed down the Type 10 Tank.

"I'll see you around Captain. Right now I have...another matter I need to attend too. Oh and sent my congrats to Hiroshi and Miho if you please." Hayashi said as he leaves the tournament area.

Meanwhile gathering together after ending their first battle, Both Saunders and Ooarai sensha-do team finally accept the battle result; with Ooarai winning the first battle.

"Good work all" Both Ooarai and Saunders tankery crew bowed thier head together, a sign of respecting each other.

"Are you the commander?" Kay asked Miho, after finished bowing each other.

"Uhm... Yeah..." Miho replied.

"Exciting!" Kay then hugged Miho, to er surpeise, Miho shocked by her behaviour.

"Sorry about our action of eavesdropping your communication" Kay apologized for Arisa's action.

"It's okay" said Miho, accepting her apologize."If you didn't use all your tank, we would lose this round" she add.

"This is Sensha-do, not war" She assure her, smiling directly to Miho.

"This would be a fun tournament..." said Darjeeling, getting up from her chair, stretching her arm.

"You said it...i said it twice" said Rize, standing next to her.

* * *

"Yes, hello?" Mako answered the call from her cellphone. Shocked by the news she received, she then calmly end the call, unable to think anything further.

"What is it Mako-san?" Saori asked her if she's okay, Miho looking at her.

"Nothing..." Mako answered calmly, accidentaly dropping her cellphone without realizing it.

"It's clear nothing's wrong!" Saori exclaimed,expressing her worry.

"what's wrong, Mako-san? tell us" Hana asked her.

"It's my grandmother..she collapsed...she's now in the hospital" Mako told at the sunset, she thinked about her grandmother right now.

"if we go back to Ooarai, it would take days for us if we uise the academy warships" said Saori.

"i'm going in!" Mako taking off both of her sock, making a daring move.

"Mako-san, what are you doing!?" Miho surprised to see her ation.

"I'll swim to Ooarai if i have to!" Mako tryingto get into the sea, stopped by both Hana and Saori.

"Take our helicopter" said Maho, interfering their conversation, with Kurosaka and Erika next to her.

"Nee-chan..." Miho stare her sister directly to each other.

'But..." Erika trying to talk with her.

"Kurosaka, Erika, escort their driver to Ooarai, make sure she get there" said Maho, ordering Both Kurosaka and Erika to fly the helicopter. Accepting her order, both Kurosaka and Erika then get their helicopter ready. ten minutes after that, the Kuromorimine helicopter are ready to transport Mako back to Ooarai.

"I'll go with you" Saori offer herself to take care Mako while in the journey.

"Good luck guys" Miho then waved her hand to both Saori and Mako as the helicopter took off i the midst of setting sunset.


	12. Kapitel 12: To shock, or not to shock

Girls und panzer anime produced by Actas and its crew. Canon character's right belong to its original ownerships, while the original character added to the story belonged to its respectful author( both me and in collaboration with Fuji92)

**Kapitel ****1****2:**** To shock, or not to shock**

"Where's Hiroshi and the rest? we should celebrate our first victory!"Natsumi cheered with the other, as they walked out from their wolverine tank destroyer.

"This isn't the final battle, you know..." said Shirayuki, sitting on top of the wolverine's hatch."By the way, i saw Miho-san and her Panzer team leaving the tournament earlier" she said to her.

"Ah, forgot to mention tha, Saori messaged me that Mako-san will be absent for tomorrow with her" said Natsumi, informing Shirayuki.

"Did she tell you about their reason?" Shirayuki asked back, closing the hatch before hopping to the ground.

"Apparently they didn't" she replied.

"Maybe its something big...or serious" said Yamata.

"Or something special" Shigure said to them.

"Yo, want some celebration!?" Itou suprising them from behind, accidentaly holding Shirayuki's chest. Ten second passed, a feeling of awkwardness filing the atmosphere. with Yamata and Shigure completly shocked; utterly unspoken by Itou's action.

"Hey Itou, wanna celebrate this in Hospital?" Shirayuki holding his head very tightly.

"I'm sorry, i din't see that" Itou apologizing to her, realizing that her grip is getting tighter.

"Oh, you'll be sorry with me, Itou-san..." Shirayuki giving him a sharp and cold stare directly in front of his eyes. Itou could only think about his regret of surprising the girls, and thinking his action of what he did earier.

* * *

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself!" an exclamation voice surprising Hana, Miho, and Yukari, as they trying to enter the room. Arriving at Ooarai general hospital, Miho, Hana, and Yukari decided to visit Mako's grandmother, after receiving the news yesterday.

"But Grandma, I'm worried about you...you collapsed out of the blue..." Mako said to her grandmother, trying to calming her down.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu" Hana greet them, after boldly entering the room in the midst of tension between Mako and her grandmother, watched by Saori at her side.

"Ah, you guys..." Saori greets Hana, smiling to her.

"Another guest? who's this?" Mako's grandmother, Hisako staring Hana, Miho, and Yukari directly to the eyes.

"They're my friend" Mako replied shortly.

"Friends?" Hrer grandmother questioning her again.

"yeah, they're my Sensha-do teammates, just like i told you earlier" Mako explains.

"so you're taking Sensha-do now?" Mako's grandmother finally understand her. Seeing Mako nodding her head, she then leaned against he bed, looking at the rising sunshine outside."You must be troubling them from the beginning" she said to Mako, sighing.

"She don't, infact, she help us a lot with her incredible driving skills!" said Yukari with amazed tone, backing Mako.

"She's not bothering us...she's heping us alot" Miho also backing Mako.

"Is she? i guess having a brain like her would hep alot then..." said Mako's grandmother, convinced by their words.

* * *

"You're seeing this?" Konacha asking Rize, after seeing Rize entering her room.

"Yep, just got back from that match actually" Rize replied, resting herself in her bunk. Realizing that Sencha is sleeping on top of the double decker bunk, she then sat at he bed, overlooking Konacha, who was using her computer.

"How was it? i heard it was pretty intense" Konacha asking her, curious about the match.

"hmmm... how can i describe it..." Rize trying to think a suitable words to describe the battle she saw earlier. " To put this on a simple answer; it's like watching a game of tag" she said to her shortly.

"Speaking of answer...should you answer your 'Boyfriend's' question here right now" Konacha reminds her about the e-mail she received.

"What!? Lemme check" She sprang out from her bed, pushing Konacha aside. Checking her inbox mail, She saw the mail that Yukinaga sent to her yesterday.

"what it say, what it say?" Konacha eagerly asking Rize about her email.

"He said to us that he wil support our team in our match tomorrow" Rize said to her, smiling to herself.

"wishing us luck, eh?" Konacha said to her. "I wonder what's our first opponent would be..." she tried to figure their opponent's strenght.

"Our opponent?" Rize then reached for her files located below her bunks. checking and reading the files, she then showed a specific page to Konacha.

"Maginot line school?" said Konacha.

"Yes, their school is almost the same as Ooarai, letting boys using panzer in their match" Rize explains to her. "it seems that they let the boys joined Sensha-do after hearing rumors about the Ooarai's decision of male sensha-do acceptance in their team" she explains more.

"I guess they wil perform a defensive move against us" said Konacha to her, deducting the strategy.

"Yep, just like the Maginot line defense" Rize replied, typing something into the computer.

"Replying? lemme see" Konacha then trying to take a peek.

"Too late" Rize said to her, as she pushed the send button, sending her e-mail to Yukinaga.

"You're very secretive about your love, eh?" Konacha said to her with flirting tone.

"Darjeeling alway says to us; Englishwoman abandon their morals in love and war" Rize joked to her, before finally resting herself in her bed, taking a short break before their briefing against the French sensha-do team tomorrow. "Anyway, tally hole, i'm getting my beauty sleep" she said to Rize, before shutting her eyes,sleeping.

* * *

"Right, turn it on again." Hiroshi said as he and Fuji are left behind with their SU-85, making at least their final inspection at their tank after the automobile club finished its maintenance. The SU-85 growled to life as Fuji starts the engine of the Tank Destroyer which are working well.

"Okay Fuji, turn it off!" Hiroshi shouted and the engine of the SU-85 finally shuts off. Fuji climbed out of the tank destroyer and rubbed his eye, looking tired.

"We've done well today Fuji, well Itou must be went off to find the girls to celebrate our victory. Yukinaga otherwise, are doing his job again." Hiroshi muttered as he take a last look at the checklists he brought.

Fuji steps down from the SU-85 and then walk towards his commander, "Are you going to join them to celebrate Takayama-san?"

"Are you?" Hiroshi asks back.

Fuji only shook his head as he replied, "No, I think I'm going to sleep today."

"I see, well I won't be celebrating anything though but have you asks your father about getting a new module?" Hiroshi asks again concerning a new tank module he decided to upgrade the SU-85 with.

Fuji looked back at the SU-85 then at Hiroshi again, "He said that its not available yet but he'll try to find it soon."

"Right, get some rest Fuji. I need to do some groceries tonight." Hiroshi smiled as he patter Fuji's back and the two leaves their hangar for their own activities. But Hiroshi stop for a moment as he look up at the evening sky and muttered, "What are you doing right now brother?"

Hiroshi remembered how his brother arrived and compliments him for his first victory. Its the first time Hiroshi felt proud that his own brother congrats him for winning the first tournament match, later that day, he received a call from his father stating that he shares the same joy his brother had when he heard from Hiroshi's brother that the Ooarai won the match. Hiroshi has been given an expectation by his father to won the tournament and will cheer him onwards.

* * *

"Mako-san sure loves her grandmother very much" said Miho to Saori, watching the sunset together, after visiting Mako's grandmother in the hospital. On their way back to the academy ship, Miho kept thinking about the next battle they will face; the aggresiv italian sensha-do school team named Anzio high school; a force to be reckoned with.

"What's the matter Miporin? you look worried all of the sudden" Saori asking her if she's okay.

"I'm fine...it's just that..." Miho mumbled for a second, after taking a very big breath, she continues to express her worriness to Saori.

"Don't wory about that, i'm sure our team can, and will score the second winning in that battle" said Saori, calming her down.

"By the way, where is Mako's parent? i didn;t see them anywhere when we're in the hospital" Miho realized something when she was in the hospital.

"Forgot to mention that, Actually, her parent died when Mako-san was in her young ages" said Saori, explaining Mako's parent to Miho. "Her parent died in a car accident when she was nine years old" she explains more.

"I see...that's why she cared for her grandmother" said Miho, remembering back her own past,during the last time she met with her mother.

* * *

**-the next day-**

"Hey Itou, what's wrong with your eye?" Yuuto asking him, seeing bruises and scratches in his face.

"Ugh... a cat pounced me yesterday" Itou replied, still feeling the pain that Shirayuki 'gave' to him yesterday.

"It must be something big... Tiger, maybe?" Yuuto joked to him.

"kind..." she replied, while checking if Shirayuki still want to beat him on the spot.

"Miho-san, would you like to join us?" Hana offering her for a lunch together with Mako, Saori, and Yukari, after finishing their practice for today's work. Practicing very hard for tomorrow's battle, they put their spirit high, despite the lack of tank needed to battle the Anzio.

"Okay, i'll join in with you guys in a moment" said Miho, hopping out from the Panzer IV turret, into the ground.

"Nishizumi-san, i need you for devising the strategy" Momo reminding her.

"Ah, i'll do it in a moment" replied Miho to her.

"Commander, how to fire our Main gun of the STUG more quicker after turning our hull?" Erwin then asked her, followed by the other Reki-jo girls, closing to Miho.

"Commander, how to make a clean curve when driving? it seems that it's hard to maintain speed when turning our tank" said Shinobu to Miho, asking for advice from her. Soon, the whole team; except Hiroshi and Shirayuki's team, were asking for help to Miho.

Hiroshi sighed as he watches the rest of the Tankery team converges on Miho to asks questions or needed help and the rest of his teammates also shook his head, "There they go again, don't they know that Miho needs a break?" Itou said as he watches the poor Miho.

"That's how you'll get when you are a commander Itou, lucky that Miho is more experienced than any of us." Yukinaga yawned as he cleaning the 85mm shells with a rag, just to make sure there is no trouble for the shells to load into the gun during a match.

"Uhm...any mechanical question can go through me" Yukari offering herself to help Miho.

"Any paperworks problem, leave that to me" Hana offering herself too.

"Tell me your driving problem, and 'll try solving it" Mako also offering herself to the aid.

"Feel free to ask anything about love to me" Saori said to the freshman team.

"Thanks guys...thank you very much" Miho expressing her gratitude to her team.

"It's not your job to handle by yourself Miho-san...we'll help you together" said Hana, with Saori, Yukari, Mako and her smiling to her, a sign of true friendship in need.

Witnessing Miho's own teammate help her, Hiroshi smiles and then jumps down from his tank destroyer and walk towards Momo, "Hey Momo, I think I could help with some tactics and strategies. My brother thaught me a thing or two about that part. The others could help though." Hiroshi said as he turned to his teammate.

"What the hell are you staying there? Come on! Help the girls!" Hiroshi shouts to his teammate which they put a smile and sighed.

"Welp, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'..." Itou muttered which the rest of Hiroshi's teammate stare at him and he just said, "What? Okay its girls...young girls alright. 'Hell hath no fury like a young girl scorned'. Happy?"

"I think you just butchered Shakespeare's work Hideki-san." Fuji chuckled together with Yukinaga.

While Sachiko and Ai are 'playing' with Yoshimori, Yuuto in the other hand, sticking with Shizuka, asking Miho about strategy of flanking the enemy. Meanwhile, Shirayuki and her team decided to help Hana wth the paperwork.

"What kind of tank is the STUG III ?" Saemonza asking Yukari.

"most people called STUG III as tank destroyer...but it's real type is Assault gun, aiding the infantry in urban engagement, just like the Battle of Stalingrad" Yukari explained, with Yukinaga nodding his head.

"It's kinda like a lightweight artillery support, does it?" said Caesar.

"Yes. Believe it or not, there are some of these tanked equipped with the 10.5cm StuH 42 gun, joining their Tank Destroyer counterpart in several operations which mostly involves urban close quarter combat in the Eastern Front and some on the Western Front back during the War." Yukinaga patted the StuG III hull.

"So, it's a self propelled artillery then?" Yukari finishing the questionaries.

"Exactly" Saemonza, Caesar, Erwin, and Oryou agreed with Yukinaga nodded in agreement with the history buffs.

Sitting next to Mako, Fuji and her are trying to help the Volleyball team with their driving problem. Cranking the gear, Mako then put the tank into reverse, moving the tank backward, before parking the Type-89 I Go with a sharp turn.

"Wow, that's cool, how did you do that turn?" Shinobu asking them, after finished demonstrating the turn.

"It's easy... just read the manual" said Mako shortly.

"We've tried that" Isobe replied, with Taeko and Akebi nodding their head.

Fuji shook his head and turns towards the volleyball team, "You guys definitely don't understand the manuals even if you read them. I'll help you guys to understand it a bit easier."

* * *

"we've decided to join the Sensha-do together" said Kazuhiko to Anzu, amidst the conversation between her, Miho, Hiroshi, and Momo.

"It would be lovely, but we don't have anymore tank for another team..." said Anzu.

"Uhm..sorry to intterupt, but it seems we have another tank..." said Hana, with Yuzuko nodding her head, after checking the document with her.

"Is it!? then we could have another team for the next battle then" said Momo confidently. "So where is it then?"

"The thing is... among those ten panzer existed before the abolishment, three of them were unknownly disappeared from the record" Yuzuko explained.

"Tanks? you mean that weird vehicle we found at the backyard of our home?" Shiratori said to them, shocking everyone.

"Wait...what? You have one in your backyard? Can you show it to us?" Momo said to him.

"Sure...but one one condition..." said Shiratori.

"and what would that be?" Anzu asking him.

"Me, Kazuhiko and my other team can join the Sensha-do with that tank" said Shiratori, using the tank as their bafrgaining chip for joining the Sensha-do.

"Consider it done then" Anzu agreed to their condition.

"Thank you, Anzu-san" Kazhiko and Shiratori thanked her.

* * *

"Fortune lies on the east..." said Caesar, after ;looking were the stick dropped from their feng-shui chart.

"Wow, you can predict anything with this?" Yukari amazed by the history-buff team technique of detecting something.

" Sure, it's accurate every time...I dunno how it was done actually" said Saemonza.

"Are you sure this would work perfectly? I have a bad trouble involving luck" said Yukinaga to them.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine" said Oryou."Remember how we found our Sturmgeschutze in the first place? We used the same method" she explains.

"Alright then..." said Yukinaga, while Yukari following Caesar and Erwin with amazement.

Meawhile, Mako, Miho, and the volleyball team are checking for any sign of any tank near the vicinity of the old and abandoned clubhouse.

"This is the last club we checked..." said Shinobu, giving hope aftersearching with her team, accompanied by Mako and Miho.

"Don't give up! hope will be us on the way!" Isobe encourage her not to give up.

"But there's nothing else we can find here...except for some old rag, dusty shirt, and stinky pants" said Taeko.

Feeling the area cramped and dusty, Mako then tried to open the windows for fresh air, opening it, she stared something familiar. "What club put a dryer outside their clubhouse?" said Mako.

"Wait...is that..." Miho realized something, a tank gun used to hang the dried clothes. realizing it was a part of te tank, she jumped out from the window and take a closer look. upon closely look, the part was identified as the germany 7.5cm KwK L/40. gun.

* * *

"Here it is.." Shiratori pointing his finger to the tank he mentioned before.

"Is that the Hellcat?" Shirayuki said to the other.

"So you know this tank" Natsumi said to her.

"The only thing i love about tank is the tank destroyer" said Shirayuki.

"Since when di you intersted in sensha-do? i thought you hate it very much...like your sister" sad Shiratori.

"I have my own reason" said Shirayuki shortly to him.

"Lovely, this will be our eight tank" said Anzu to Kazuhiko, appointing him as the leader/

"So Kazuhiko-san, what's our team's name?" Shiratori asking him.

"It will be... Itachi (Ferret)..yes, Itachi-san team" said Kazuhiko.

* * *

"Good job finding both tank guys" said Momo, congratulating Miho and the other for finding both M18 Hellcat and B1 Bis tank in just one day, accompanied with new gun to assemble; the 7.5cm KwK L/40.

"Mako-san, your cellphone is ringing" said Hana to her.

"Oh..its a message from Saori-san" said Mako. "S.O.S, we've being shipwrecked"

"What!? Where!?" Miho, Yukari, and Hana worried.

"She's with th freshman team deep inside this ship, but they don't have any clue where they are" said Mako.

"Oi Miho-chan, for a search party, leave the other stuff to us" said Anzu, smiling to her as she gives her the ship's blueprint.

* * *

"Remind me why do we need 2 guys with us?" asked Shirayuki, joining the search party; along with Yukinaga and Itou, as they walk with Miho, Hana, Yukari, Natsumi, and the two bos down to the narrow and dark alley deep inside the ship' belly.

"Because they're men?" said Natumi.

"Let' not thinkabout that right now, our priority is Saori-san and the freshman... i wonder where are they" said Yukinaga.

"This feels like a haunted mansion" said Yukari, feeling the creepy aura surrounding the ship's dark spaces. Suddenly, a sound of falling pipes startled them. Quickly Yukari hugged Miho spontaneous.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, guys" said Hana, still walking camly.

"I'm kinda used to do this in my home" said Itou, also felt calm as he wal together with Hana.

"Wow, Itou-san and Hana-san

"Shirayuki-san?" Natsumi shone her flashlight to Shirayuki only to find her hugging Yukinaga.

"Wha? oh...uh" Shirayuki then tried to act calmly, despite her feeling of scared of tight spaces.

"Mako-san, are you alright?" Yukari shone her flashlight-helmet to Mako.

"The only thing i hate aside forgetting up early is Ghost.." said Mako, scared and shaken by the haunted atmosphere.

"Look at here, we're at level B21-126f" said Shirayuki, looking at the map posted at the wall.

"Looks like we're near, if we're looking for th reserve storeroom number 17 here, it would be easy" said Miho, confused by the information on the map.

As they look the map together, Yukari's cellphone rang, startling Mako. as soon she reached for her cellphone, she looked at who called her in the midst of the searching.

"It's Lady Caesar" said Yukari."Hello Caesar, what's up?" Yukari answered the call.

"Go west and look there, Guderian" said Caesar, informing her.

" Western front eh? Alright, thanks" said Yukari, hanging up the call.

"What was that all about?" Mako asked her, despite of still being surprised by the loud cellphone ringtone earlier.

"She called me with my soulmate name" said Yukari.

"I've been called 'Himmler' by Erwin for some reason" said Itou.

"To put that aside..." Hana worried about something.

"Don't worry, i got compass" said Yukari, showing them her compass.

"So, why west then?" asked Mako, while walking with the group.

"Lady luck points that way" said Yukari confidently.

"So, it's a hit or miss, right?" said Hana calmly.

"Heh... much like hunting the deer" said Itou.

"You know Itou, sometimes i really don't get you..." said Natsumi seeing a very serious, yet scary glare in Itou's eyes.

Finally, they arrived at the storeroom mentioned by Saori. Entering the storeroom, both Miho and Yukari shine their light to the store; Saori and six of the reshman are still there.

"Miporin!" Saori's first word gretting Miho.

"Finally, we're saved" Yuuki hugged Saori, relieved, soon followed by the other frehman hugging her.

"Everything's alright now, don't cry" said Saori, calming down the junior students.

"I never thought Saori-san would be this popular" said Yukari.

"But it seems this isn't what she wanted" said Mako.

"Wait, what is that?" Miho then shone her flashight to the familiar silhoutte; a silhoutte of a massive tank ready to be used by them.

"Is that what i think it is?" Itou shocked by the findings.

"Yeah... the legendary prototype is here" said Yukinaga, identifying the tank." The Tiger 'Porsche' heavy tank"

* * *

side note (tank mentioned in this story)-

**M18 Hellcat GMC**- The M18 Hellcat was an American tank destroyer of World War II. Armed with a 76 mm cannon, the vehicle was the fastest tracked armored fighting vehicle during World War II with a top speed up to 60 mph, and Buick nicknamed it the Hellcat. The speed was attained by keeping armor to a minimum, no more than 1" thick. Hellcat crews took advantage of the vehicle's speed to minimize the enemy's ability to pierce its thin armor. most Hellcat crews found the higher speeds especially useful in a sprint to flank German tanks, which had relatively slow turret traverse speeds, and such maneuvering allowed the tank destroyer crew a shot instead into the enemy's thinner side or rear general, Hellcat crews were complimentary of their vehicle's performance and capabilities, but did complain that the open top created a cold interior in the Northern European winter of 1944-45. This problem was not helped by the fact that the air-cooled engine pulled a percentage of its cooling air through the crew compartment, creating in effect, a large armor-plated refrigerator. It was not designed to do so, but it proved impossible to seal off the crew compartment entirely from engine induced drafts. In this fanfiction, the automibile club solved the problem by installing air intake outlet in the back, directing the air intake out from the crew compartment, thus enabling the tank to be fitted with specially designed hatch [refer to the modern version of M18 Hellcat owned by the Venezuelan army, circa 1985~now].

**Tiger 'Porsche'[P] heavy tank prototype-**The VK4501 (P), also known as the Tiger (P), was an unsuccessful heavy tank prototype produced by Porsche in Germany in new Porsche tank, designated the VK4501(P) was to be powered by twin air cooled gasoline Porsche Type 101/1 engines which were mounted to the rear of the tank. The twin engines would then drive two generators, one either side of the tank, which would then power two motors which would drive the tracks. But the engine along with its drive system were very prone to break down and needed almost constant maintenance to keep the tank running. This and the tank being less maneuverable than its competitor was the reason why Henschel's prototype, the Tiger I [Henschel], was adopted for production one tank went into service at the Battle of Kursk as a command tank over the Ferdinand TD unit, and served in Panzerjager Abteilung 653.


End file.
